


Hey there demons

by bluecalicocat



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Getting to Know Each Other, JJP are basically their parents, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, Multi, Other Idols make cameos - Freeform, Sad Backstories, Vampire Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Warlock Mark Tuan, Werewolf Jackson Wang, but that comes later, demon bambam, faery choi youngjae, i spell it like faery bc of aesthetic, it takes an eternity for yugbam to happen, jaebum takes no responsibility for these children, new kid kim yugyeom, shapeshifter im jaebum, tbh who even knows what yugyeom is, text fic, they're all supernatural creatures, wow this is a slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 42,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecalicocat/pseuds/bluecalicocat
Summary: Kim Yugyeom is the new kid. Bambam adds him to a group chat to help him make some friends.-.-Youngjae: we're like a "buy one, get five free" kinda groupGyeom: oml i love thatJB: an Angelbambam: did you completely miss that he just wrote thirstday??bambam: what kind of angel do you think says that??





	1. future best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again with another got7 text fic, this time with some actual plot involved

**hey there demons [6]**

10:02 am

**bambam**: attention people!!!!!  
**bambam**: friends!!!!  
**bambam**: human-like beings that live on this planet!!!  
**bambam**: guys come on, respond to me!!!!  
**bambam**: give me your attention!!!!

**Mark**: ffs  
**Mark**: what u want now

**bambam**: more attention please!!!!

**JB**: I'm here as well

**Jinyoung**: me too

**jacks**: yeah i'm here

**Youngjae**: present

**bambam**: great!!!!  
**bambam**: guys there's a new student in my class

**Jinyoung**: ...is that seriously all you came to say??

**bambam**: :(

**Youngjae**: ooh a new kid!

**bambam**: yes! :))  
**bambam**: and i'm gonna be best friends with him!

**JB**: have you met him yet?

**bambam**: kinda? i mean he introduced himself to the class but we didn't really speak much  
**bambam**: but he sits next to me so we did talk a bit

**jacks**: omg okay  
**jacks**: what are your first impressions

**bambam**: tall

**Mark**: what a great first impression he must have made if the only thing u can say is that he's tall

**bambam**: shut up i'm not done

**JB**: mark, stop being sarcastic  
**JB**: bambam, show respect to your hyung

**bambam**: ok fine  
**bambam**: but back to my future best friend!

**Youngjae**: you can't know that bammie, you're not an oracle

**jacks**: no offense but why are you so set on befriending him

**bambam**: very funny youngjae hyung  
**bambam**: but i just have this gut feeling about him  
**bambam**: and also his smile is extremely cute

**Mark**: ...

**Jinyoung**: are you sure you're looking for a friend and not, let's say, a boyfriend?

**bambam**: what? no! i've only known him for like an hour!

**JB**: yet you keep saying he's gonna be your best friend

**bambam**: okay whatever  
**bambam**: i just know that i'm gonna be friends with him because i know that i wanna be friends with him  
**bambam**: also i have almost no normal friends :(

**jacks**: might have something to do with the fact that you're not normal yourself

**bambam**: excuse u  
**bambam**: i'm offended

**Jinyoung**: you're literally a demon bammie

**JB**: so the new kid isn't anything supernatural?

**bambam**: idk  
**bambam**: at least nothing obvious  
**bambam**: as in that i saw no tail and no fangs, but who knows

**Mark**: did u get his number

**jacks**: lmao  
**jacks**: as if bambam would remember to ask for that  
**jacks**: he'd be too busy talking his head off

**bambam**: actually, i did get his number

**jacks**: oops

**bambam**: yeah  
**bambam**: actually can i add him to this chat?

**Youngjae**: yeah that'd be fun :)

**jacks**: yeah sure

**bambam**: but don't mention any of your,.. special identities  
**bambam**: i don't know how much he knows and i don't want us to be exposed

**Mark**: "special identities" lmao

**Jinyoung**: we won't say anything that could expose us

**bambam**: i mostly meant jackson but thanks hyung

**JB**: no need to thank us  
**JB**: it's our secret just as much as it is yours  
**JB**: and who knows, maybe he already knows about supernatural beings and won't be scared off if he accidentally finds out

**bambam**: a boy can dream...  
**bambam**: but i'm adding him now!

**bambam** has added **Gyeom** to **hey there demons**

**bambam**: hello yugyeom!  
**bambam**: it's me, bambam!  
**bambam**: we sat next to each other in the class we just had!

**Gyeom**: yeah i remember, hi!  
**Gyeom**: omg who are all these people

**JB**: Yugyeom, hi!

**Gyeom**: jaebum-hyung is that you?

**JB**: Yes it is hahah

**Gyeom**: oh, hello hyung!  
**Gyeom**: i guess i don't have to give you my number now lol

**Jinyoung**: wait, jb you know him?

**JB**: I mean I've met him  
**JB**: he tried out for the dance team earlier this morning

**jacks**: ooh, did he make the team?

**JB**: this would be pretty awkward if he didn't

**bambam**: oh i didn't know you danced yugyeom!

**Gyeom**: uh yeah  
**Gyeom**: but we met like an hour ago so i don't think you should be surprised by not knowing stuff about me lol  
**Gyeom**: but who are all these people?

**bambam**: oh they're my hyungs!  
**bambam**: we're kinda like a squad since most of them go to our school  
**bambam**: well, everyone except jinyoung hyung because he doesn't go to school  
**bambam**: but we've all been friends for a few years

**Gyeom**: oh  
**Gyeom**: am i intruding?

**Mark**: no, you're fine

**bambam**: i mean i'm the one who added you to the chat, and they all think it's okay for you to be here  
**bambam**: so don't think we don't want you here!  
**bambam**: and this way u can make some new friends :)  
**bambam**: didn't the teacher say you just moved to korea from somewhere?

**Gyeom**: oh yeah, from saudi arabia  
**Gyeom**: but before that i lived in america

**jacks**: oh, a traveler

**JB**: were you born in america?

**Gyeom**: no i moved there when i was thirteen :)  
**Gyeom**: before that i lived in korea

**jacks**: important question  
**jacks**: how much money do u have?

**JB**: ...wtf

**Gyeom**: 69 cents

**jacks**: oh, u know what that means!

**Gyeom**: i don't have enough money for chicken nuggets T-T

**jacks**: OMG HE KNOWS

**bambam**: i know we got seated next to each other for a reason!  
**bambam**: aside from the fact that the seat next to me was empty but yknow what i mean

**Jinyoung**: ...what did i just witness

**jacks**: i know ur old but u gotta keep up with the culture!

**Mark**: they just quoted a vine jinyoung

**Gyeom**: oh is jinyoung the oldest?

**bambam**: uuh  
**bambam**: he's actually third youngest  
**bambam**: or now that you're here i guess he's exactly in the middle

**Gyeom**: oh okay

**jacks**: hyungs can we please keep this child? he knows vines

**Gyeom**: you barely know me though  
**Gyeom**: also i'm still confused about who you guys are  
**Gyeom**: right now you're just a bunch of names on my screen  
**Gyeom**: well, aside from bambam and jb hyung

**Jinyoung**: he's already calling you hyung

**JB**: that's cause I said he could  
**JB**: didn't really wanna be called sunbaenim

**bambam**: oof

**Youngjae**: lol

**Mark**: guys, maybe we should introduce ourselves

**bambam**: can we do it after class? we start in like a minute

**Gyeom**: yeah that'd be great

**JB**: sure, of course  
**JB**: text when you're finished and we'll do that then

**jacks**: see you guys soon

**JB**: we're literally in the same class

**jacks**: i know  
**jacks**: i was talking to the young beans

**bambam**: oh yugyeom! youngjae is actually in our class as well!  
**bambam**: i'll introduce you to him right now!

**Gyeom**: great!  
**Gyeom**: thank you so much

**bambam**: it's really no problem

**Youngjae**: see u guys in a bit

**Jinyoung**: put your phones away and focus on school

**bambam**: yes mom

**Gyeom**: lol


	2. we're all crackheads here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i should focus on the text fic i already have but nope i'm starting a new one instead

**hey there demons [7]**

12:01 pm

**bambam**: CLASS IS OVER AND WERE READY TO ROCK N ROLL  
**bambam**: wait it's lunch  
**bambam**: yugyeom where did u disappear?

**Mark**: maybe you wanna join us for lunch yugyeom?

**Gyeom**: bambam i just went to the bathroom lol  
**Gyeom**: also i can't have lunch with you today, i already promised some other people i'd eat with them, sorry :(

**bambam**: wait how can u have friends here already  
**bambam**: thought you just moved here

**Gyeom**: actually,.. that's a really complicated question  
**Gyeom**: basically i have friends in america that have friends in korea that i used to be friends with as a kid

**JB**: uuh okay

**jacks**: makes no sense but sure

**Youngjae**: maybe another day?

**Gyeom**: sure hyung :)

**Jinyoung**: he calls you hyung now too?

**Youngjae**: i mean, yeah  
**Youngjae**: we're in the same class so i've met him now

**JB**: why didn't you say that when bambam told us about the new kid then?  
**JB**: weren't u there when the teacher introduced him

**Youngjae**: being supposed to be there and actually being there is not the same thing

**Jinyoung**: ...  
**Jinyoung**: were you late to school or were you asleep at your desk?

**Youngjae**: ...asleep

**Mark**: whatever  
**Mark**: have a nice lunch yugyeom! i hope we get to meet you soon

**Gyeom**: yeah you too, and me too  
**Gyeom**: wait that made no sense  
**Gyeom**: i meant you too as in you have a nice lunch as well, and me too as in i also want to meet you soon

**jacks**: lmao

**Jinyoung**: that was confusing but nice

**bambam**: okay creatures that are having lunch with me  
**bambam**: are you guys already at our table??

**JB**: hang on, weren't we gonna do introductions?

**bambam**: oh yeah!  
**bambam**: yugyeom are you still here?

**Gyeom**: yup

**bambam**: great! then we'll do that quick  
**bambam**: should we do it in age order?

**jinyoung**: which one?

**bambam**: ...

**JB**: ...the one in age order, where we go in order of age?

**Jinyoung**: oh  
**Jinyoung**: yeah sure

**Gyeom**: lol what's so confusing about age order? it's not like that can mean different things

**jacks**: yeah lol  
**jacks**: mark hyung you're first

**Mark**: sure  
**Mark**: hey yugyeom! i'm mark, i'm a senior  
**Mark**: guys what else am i supposed to say

**jacks**: that's too short  
**jacks**: tell him one of your hobbies or smth

**Mark**: and i guess i like gaming  
**Mark**: also i used to live in america so i guess we can relate to each other about that

**Gyeom**: you did? that's so cool! were u born there?

**Mark**: yeah i was

**Gyeom**: cool! i only lived there for about two and a half years, but i still miss it

**Mark**: yeah, so do i  
**Mark**: most of my family is still there

**Gyeom**: that must be hard, to live so far away from them

**Mark**: sometimes  
**Mark**: but i have a family here so i don't miss it too much  
**Mark**: i came to korea almost three years ago and became friends with these guys almost immediately  
**Mark**: having friends made it a lot easier

**Gyeom**: i feel you

**bambam**: good thing you're in this chat then yugyeom!

**JB**: fair warning though  
**JB**: what you've seen so far has probably been their best behavior in years  
**JB**: they're usually a lot less civilized

**Jinyoung**: that is very true  
**Jinyoung**: expect this chat to blow up at random times during the day for the most stupidest reasons

**Youngjae**: yeah, we're all crackheads here

**bambam**: we've been surprisingly normal today guys  
**bambam**: we should celebrate that by eating dinner backwards tonight!

**Gyeom**: oh do you guys live together?

**jacks**: yes and no

**JB**: none of us live at home but we don't live together all six of us in one house  
**JB**: we have two houses between us, and both houses are on the same street so it's almost like we do

**Mark**: me and jinyoung live in one house while the other four live right next door  
**Mark**: but everyone spends the night in other people's rooms so many times that it's hard to know who actually lives where

**Gyeom**: that sounds fun!

**jacks**: it is! at least most of the time

**Jinyoung**: guys could you get on with the introductions?  
**Jinyoung**: i need to go grocery shopping but i don't wanna miss my turn

**Mark**: it's jb's turn now

**JB**: okay yugyeom  
**JB**: you kind of know me already  
**JB**: my name is Im Jaebum, a lot of people call me JB, I'm the leader of the dance team and I'm a senior  
**JB**: I don't have much more to say

**jacks**: i can add that hyung has three moods:  
**jacks**: dancing, studying or sleeping

**bambam**: lmao that's accurate

**Gyeom**: nice introduction

**jacks**: OH IT'S MY TURN NOW!  
**jacks**: my names jackson wang and i'm from china, i'm a senior, and i love fencing

**Gyeom**: so u like poking people with sticks

**jacks**: ...

**Jinyoung**: HAHAH i like this one

**jacks**: i am OFFENDED  
**jacks**: i still like u because u know memes but you're on thin ice yugyeom

**Mark**: i think we should move on  
**Mark**: jinyoung?

**Jinyoung**: okay  
**Jinyoung**: my name is obviously jinyoung, i don't go to school, and i'm 112 years old

**Gyeom**: lol

**Jinyoung**: also this group has six collective braincells that we share and i'm usually the one who has them  
**Jinyoung**: so if you need someone to be logical, you should come to me and never trust the other ones at all

**Gyeom**: i'll keep that in mind

**Jinyoung**: okay now the next one can go

**Youngjae**: hello i'm youngjae! ^.^ but you already sort of know me cause we met  
**Youngjae**: you already know what year i'm in so i don't have to tell you that  
**Youngjae**: but i guess my hobby is sleeping

**jacks**: don't forget singing

**bambam**: yeah, he's always doing vocal practice so much that i almost cry as soon as he opens his mouth

**Youngjae**: excuse you

**bambam**: and that was a joke but you get my point

**JB**: bambam, only your introduction left

**bambam**: well yugyeom you already know me

**Gyeom**: fbf

**bambam**: yes!

**JB**: wait what does that mean

**bambam**: it stands for future best friend!

**jacks**: ohmygod bammie have u already corrupted the new child?

**bambam**: no!

**Jinyoung**: seems to me like you have

**Gyeom**: why?

**Mark**: cause you just called him your future best friend  
**Mark**: that's what he called you before he added you to this chat

**Gyeom**: oh i didn't know that  
**Gyeom**: but he had only talked to me for like five minutes when he added me here?

**jacks**: we know  
**jacks**: but bambam makes friends easily and doesn't understand that other people may not consider you friends when you've literally just met  
**jacks**: also, didn't u just call him your future best friend?

**Gyeom**: i mean,.. u have a point

**bambam**: wait  
**bambam**: yugyeom are you my hyung? when's your birthday?

**Youngjae**: actually that's a good question since we're all in the same year

**Gyeom**: oh  
**Gyeom**: i think i skipped a grade?  
**Gyeom**: cause i was born in november so i'm younger than all of you

**JB**: oh we have a new maknae

**bambam**: lol, the enthusiasm is real

**Gyeom**: okay but i'm not really your maknae cause i still don't really know you guys

**Mark**: give it a week  
**Mark**: everyone shares way too much information in this group  
**Mark**: you're gonna know everything about everyone in no time

**Youngjae**: i wish i could say he exaggerated but it's true

**jacks**: lmao good luck to u gyeom

**Gyeom**: thanks? i guess?

**Jinyoung**: okay could we at least try to be nice? maybe  
**Jinyoung**: let's not overwhelm the poor kid

**bambam**: sigh  
**bambam**: fine  
**bambam**: but i still think we should have backwards dinner tonight

**JB**: ...and the crackhead is out


	3. SQUARE UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yugyeom's getting used to their personalities

**hey there demons [7]**

07:25 am

**bambam**: mooorning fellas  
**bambam**: it's another beautiful day to leave my food the fuck alone!

**Mark**: i feel like this isn't something i wanna witness

**Jinyoung**: same, i'm just gonna mute this and leave my phone

**Mark**: good idea

**JB**: bambam, what's up with your food?

**bambam**: i left my apple slices in the fridge! in a box marked with BAMBAM'S FOOD DON'T TRY IT BITCH  
**bambam**: and now, there are no apple in there  
**bambam**: apple gone  
**bambam**: fruit missing  
**bambam**: i am OUTRAGED!!!

**Gyeom**: why don't you just get some new apple?

**jacks**: exactly

**bambam**: YOU!!!  
**bambam**: JACK I KNOW YOU STOLE IT!!!!!

**jacks**: YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!

**bambam**: DAAAAAD

**Gyeom**: who dat?

**JB**: it me.

**Gyeom**: k lol

**bambam**: APPAAA  
**bambam**: FATHEEEER  
**bambam**: ABOUJIIIII  
**bambam**: ...  
**bambam**: daddy

**JB**: what the fuck bambam

**bambam**: knew it'd get your attention lmao  
**bambam**: but hyung, jackson stole my food!

**jacks**: you don't know that!

**bambam**: well you're not denying it!

**jacks**: well i'm not confirming it either!

**JB**: jackson, you shouldn't steal people's food

**bambam**: EXACTLY!

**JB**: bambam, yelling at jackson won't bring your food back

**jacks**: mhm

**JB**: on the other hand, jackson you should apologize

**bambam**: *-*

**jacks**: ...  
**jacks**: sorry bam

**bambam**: k

**jacks**: OMG WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THE FRICKIN APOLOGY

**bambam**: SQUARE THE FUCK UP BITCH  
**bambam**: COME TO THE KITCHEN  
**bambam**: IF U DARE

**jacks**: FUCK U  
**jacks**: PREPARE TO BE STOPPED!!

**Gyeom**: ...  
**Gyeom**: are they always like this?

**JB**: sadly, yes

**Mark**: well gyeom, now you know what usually happens in this chat

**Gyeom**: lol  
**Gyeom**: you guys are funny

**Jinyoung**: you may think so now, but just wait..


	4. you're not my dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring yet another vine reference
> 
> oh and two other kpop groups are mentioned/show up

**hey there demons [7]**

4:16 pm

**bambam**: GAYS

**Youngjae**: *guys

**bambam**: i meant what i said

**Gyeom**: i'm not gay

**jacks**: omg are you gonna be our token straight guy??

**Gyeom**: no i'm bi lol

**jacks**: aww

**bambam**: GUYS  
**bambam**: i called on you for a reason!

**Mark**: you mean an actual reason?

**Jinyoung**: besides annoying us?

**bambam**: honestly hyung  
**bambam**: fuck u

**JB**: kids, be nice

**Gyeom**: you're not my dad

**jacks**: ugly ass fuckin noodle head

**Mark**: ...

**Jinyoung**: wtf

**JB**: ...what

**Youngjae**: guys it's a vine  
**Youngjae**: don't be offended

**JB**: ok bambam what did you wanna say

**bambam**: right  
**bambam**: i just wanted to tell you that chan is back in korea

**Jinyoung**: he went to australia, right?

**bambam**: yeh

**Mark**: ok

**Gyeom**: oh wow the enthusiasm is real

**Youngjae**: yeah lol

**spooky bois [6]**

4:21 pm

**bambam** added **Mark, JB** and 3 others to **spooky bois**

**bambam**: i need to mention our special identities  
**bambam**: hence the new chat

**jacks**: does this have to do with chan being back from australia?

**bambam**: yeah  
**bambam**: he told me had heard about another korean coven being targeted by some demon?  
**bambam**: apparently one of the members of chan's coven knows a member of this other coven  
**bambam**: i don't know why they were being targeted though

**JB**: wait, what are you saying?

**jacks**: is chan's coven being targeted by a demon???

**bambam**: no, one of their friend covens is!  
**bambam**: or idk if it's still going on

**Mark**: and you said it's a korean coven?

**bambam**: yeah  
**bambam**: but i don't think they're currently in korea?

**Youngjae**: wow bam, you really have all the details

**bambam**: sigh

**JB**: was chan worried that the demon would be targeting other covens?

**bambam**: i dunno  
**bambam**: i'm just relaying information

**Mark**: was there really no reason why they were being targeted?

**bambam**: not that chan knew of

**jacks**: and you said they're not in korea? what's their name?

**bambam**: ateez  
**bambam**: not sure what country they're in, but they're korean

**JB**: and they're being targeted by a demon for seemingly no reason?

**bambam**: yeah  
**bambam**: chan seemed worried about it, that's why i'm telling you  
**bambam**: i don't even think ateez are a full coven

**Youngjae**: should we be worried?

**JB**: no  
**JB**: there's no reason for us to worry right now  
**JB**: we have too little information to even be discussing this right now  
**JB**: i'll ask chan more about it next time i see him  
**JB**: until then, none of you have to worry about this

**bambam**: k great

**jacks**: nice  
**jacks**: bye guys

**ateez [9]**

4:52 pm

**Gyeom**: hello everyone! i started school in korea yesterday ^.^

**san**: omg gyeom hyung you have to tell us about it later!!!  
**san**: we have practice in like five mins, so text in like an hour??

**Gyeom**: yeah sure  
**Gyeom**: so, uh, have things cleared up over there?

**HongJoong**: we haven't seen him since you left, so i think we're safe now :)

**Gyeom**: good  
**Gyeom**: i hate that you were all in danger

**san**: don't even worry about it! we know how to deal with demons!

**wooyoung**: we really don't but ok

**san**: okay but you have to admit hongjoong hyung did pretty well

**wooyoung**: he's a warlock, what else did u expect?

**HongJoong**: okay guys, get off your phones and go to practice  
**HongJoong**: and gyeom, it's so good to hear from you  
**HongJoong**: we're all still a bit sad that you had to leave so suddenly :(

**Gyeom**: don't worry about me joong, i'm used to it now

**HongJoong**: i wish you weren't

**Gyeom**: yeah...  
**Gyeom**: at least i seem to be making friends over here :)

**HongJoong**: that's great ^-^  
**HongJoong**: talk to you later?

**Gyeom**: sure, talk to you later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, plot. stray kids and ateez will show up again but they're not very important, they'll mostly be mentioned so don't worry if you don't know them!


	5. third favorite farm animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spontaneously dyed my own hair purple yesterday because i have no impulse control! yay! love it!

**hey there demons [7]**

1:07 am

**bambam**: yugyeom!  
**bambam**: what is your third favorite farm animal?

**Mark**: bambam

**bambam**: what???

**Mark**: you have to stop asking people that

**Jinyoung**: also it's 1 am

**bambam**: well it's an important question  
**bambam**: i'm just trying to get to know the guy!

**Jinyoung**: at one am?

**Mark**: by asking for his third favorite farm animal?

**bambam**: well, when you put it that way...

**Gyeom**: horses

**bambam**: omg why

**Gyeom**: just because  
**Gyeom**: i don't really have a reason  
**Gyeom**: but chickens are first, then cows, then horses

**bambam**: hmm  
**bambam**: i think i would switch cows and horses, but otherwise i agree with you

**Mark**: ...

**Jinyoung**: ...  
**Jinyoung**: i'm so jealous that the others get to sleep through this shit

**Gyeom**: why don't you just go to bed hyung? ^-^

**Jinyoung**: oh i'm not tired

**Gyeom**: ah okay, i guess i saw you more as a morning than a night person

**Jinyoung**: oh yeah  
**Jinyoung**: i'm a little mix of both  
**Jinyoung**: but the rest of you should go to bed!

**bambam**: but mooom

**Mark**: "no buts"

**Jinyoung**: no buts!  
**Jinyoung**: oh  
**Jinyoung**: mark already said it

**Mark**: lmao yeah, i know you too well

**bambam**: okay then bye guys

**Gyeom**: goodnight everyone ( ◠‿◠ )

**Jinyoung**: night yugyeom!

**Mark**: gnight

**spooky bois [6]**

7:33 am

**jacks**: jinyoung your child is crying

**Jinyoung**: WHICH ONE??? WHERE IS HE??

**jacks**: youngjae  
**jacks**: he's in the living room and crying because he saw a dead bird this morning

**Jinyoung**: ...i'm coming  
**Jinyoung**: but also i'm not his parent

**JB**: the fact that you're his emergency contact and used to go to all his school's parent meetings say otherwise

**bambam**: wait why is this happening in this gc and not the "hey there demons" one???

**jacks**: oh  
**jacks**: i just assumed youngjae crying had to do with him being what he is  
**jacks**: or that someone would say something about how jinyoung raised youngjae, which wouldn't make sense if u don't know what jinyoung is

**JB**: well, you're the one who brought that up

**Youngjae**: I'M NOT CRYING I JUST GOT SAD CAUSE I USED TO KNOW THAT BIRD

**jacks**: tf??  
**jacks**: since when do u have animal friends??

**Youngjae**: since always!!!!!

**Jinyoung**: youngjae-ah, i'm coming to you

**JB**: at least someone in this group is nice

**bambam**: i breathed????¿??

**Jinyoung**: well i didn't

**bambam**: ...  
**bambam**: i hate that you're telling the truth

**jacks**: rip in peace jinyoung's breathing, 1907-1925

**Mark**: lmao

**jacks**: but also i have a question  
**jacks**: bambam are you interested in anyone

**bambam**: no wtf

**JB**: where is this coming from?

**jacks**: ...things  
**jacks**: but i didn't ask if you had a crush, just if you were interested in anyone  
**jacks**: cause i think you definitely are

**bambam**: omg stop pushing your gay agenda onto me!

**Jinyoung**: so you didn't text yugyeom last night at one am?

**bambam**: you were all there, you saw it  
**bambam**: or well you weren't there but you're all in the chat so you probs saw it this morning

**Mark**: i think jinyoung is talking about how you and yugyeom kept texting for like an hour after you said you were going to bed

**bambam**: whaaat  
**bambam**: who said i did that??

**Jinyoung**: mark hyung did

**Mark**: bambam, you're not sneaky

**bambam**: damn  
**bambam**: and here i was thinking i had gotten away with it

**jacks**: soo...

**bambam**: fine! maybe yugyeom is kinda cute and kinda funny and i kinda consider him my friend even though we only met this week  
**bambam**: but it's not like i think about him at night or anything

**JB**: you texted him at one am?

**bambam**: ...shit  
**bambam**: ok but it's not like i'm in love or anything  
**bambam**: we haven't known each other long enough

**jacks**: so you're saying there's a chance you're going to fall in love with him???

**bambam**: idk,  
**bambam**: maybe???++??????

**Youngjae**: wow i can't believe you're having this conversation before 8 in the morning

**bambam**: oh shit i have school!

**Jinyoung**: you all do

**jacks**: oh crap we should go

**Mark**: bold of you to assume i haven't already left the house

**jacks**: traitor


	6. dad's favorite

**hey there demons [7]**

3:35 pm

**JB**: hey kids  
**JB**: i just wanted to tell you that i now have a new Son

**Jinyoung**: jaebum, you can't just go around adopting kids

**JB**: isn't that what you did with youngjae and bambam?

**Jinyoung**: ...that's fair

**Mark**: lol where did this come from?

**jacks**: who'd u adopt??

**JB**: his name is Yugyeom, aka Gyoemie  
**JB**: he is now your younger brother

**Youngjae**: wait when did you meet him??

**JB**: we have dance practice right now and he is Talented  
**JB**: he is also an absolute Angel

**Mark**: lol wut

**JB**: i mean it's not like i thought he was impolite or anything, but this??  
**JB**: it is the behavior of an Angel

**Jinyoung**: if you're in dance practice, then why are you on your phone?

**JB**: break time

**jacks**: then why isn't bambam on his phone lmao

**JB**: he's preoccupied with yugyeom

**jacks**: damn, already??

**JB**: not like that you perv  
**JB**: they're just joking with each other  
**JB**: but yugyeom is really nice and he's also cute

**Mark**: oof

**JB**: i literally just called him my son so don't you dare think i mean anything else you little shits

**Mark**: little shit?  
**Mark**: i could literally invert your organs

**JB**: don't say that in this group chat!!

**jacks**: why?? it's not like he outright said that he can do magic

**Jinyoung**: well now you've done it

**Youngjae**: don't worry guys we'll just spam the chat  
**Youngjae**: yugyeom doesn't scroll up

**JB**: i still think you're all little shits

**Mark**: i will melt your teeth and put them in a smoothie  
**Mark**: and it will be Organic

**jacks**: hyung wtf

**Youngjae**: welp  
**Youngjae**: now we know who makes the best threats

**Jinyoung**: the scariest part is that i don't doubt that he could actually do that

**Mark**: emotionally? i could never  
**Mark**: but i mean i have the power to do it

**JB**: okay, break's almost over

**Jinyoung**: go back to your dancers then

**JB**: they're not MY dancers

**Jinyoung**: oh? so you're not the leader then?

**JB**: i never said that

**jacks**: omg hyung just go back to them

**JB**: k

**spooky bois [6]**

4:05 pm

**Jinyoung**: guys, i want to meet yugyeom

**Youngjae**: say that to him instead of us lol

**Jinyoung**: no that's weird  
**Jinyoung**: he's only gone to your school for three days, it's too soon  
**Jinyoung**: i mean he's still settling in

**jacks**: i mean... i wanna meet him too

**Mark**: i agree with jinyoung  
**Mark**: we could talk to him through the gc for a little longer

**bambam**: friends  
**bambam**: why are you talking about my new friend like this?

**jacks**: read our messages?

**bambam**: lmao i did  
**bambam**: just wondering why everyone is so interested in meeting someone they know essentally nothing about

**JB**: *essentially

**bambam**: fuck off

**JB**: ...

**Jinyoung**: be nice

**Mark**: that's actually why i want to meet him  
**Mark**: you, youngjae and jb also know essentially nothing about him, yet you all seem pretty fond of him already

**jacks**: hyung actually makes a good point

**Youngjae**: well he's just super pleasant to be around?  
**Youngjae**: and most people at school don't talk to us cause we always keep to ourselves  
**Youngjae**: which is nice and all,  
**Youngjae**: but that makes it hard to meet new people

**bambam**: that's true  
**bambam**: everyone knows we're a close group so no one really tries to talk to any of us

**Jinyoung**: hm

**Mark**: you sure yugyeom's not a siren who's just enchanted you all to like him so much?

**bambam**: i think i would have noticed if someone was enchanting me hyung  
**bambam**: give me more credit than that

**Mark**: i didn't mean to offend you  
**Mark**: but some creatures can do it in a really subtle way, sometimes they don't even notice it themselves

**jacks**: hyung has a point

**Youngjae**: i don't think yugyeom is anything supernatural

**JB**: but if we really wanted to find out, i guess he could meet mark hyung

**Jinyoung**: cause mark would be able to sense it from his aura, right?

**Mark**: yea i would

**bambam**: great, then you can have lunch with me and yugyeom tomorrow  
**bambam**: no one else is invited

**jacks**: hey!

**bambam**: cause i don't want to overwhelm him

**jacks**: oh  
**jacks**: okay, valid point

**Mark**: then i guess i'm having lunch with bambam and his new friend tomorrow

**bambam**: i guess so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got6 have never been good with their secret identities, but they don't really have human friends so it hasn't really mattered before, which is why they are being so obvious in the group chat
> 
> also don't ask how my brain came up with the sentence "i will melt your teeth and put them in a smoothie and it will be Organic" because i honestly do not know
> 
> and lastly, my uploading schedule for this story! i actually have one for once. my plan is to post 3 parts every week (but not on any specific day cause i could never stick to that lmao)


	7. lunch dates

**bambam -> Gyeom [private chat]**

7:55 am

**bambam**: hey yugyeom it's me!  
**bambam**: how would you feel about having lunch with me and one of my friends today?

**Gyeom**: oh, is it someone from the group chat?

**bambam**: yeah! mark hyung!  
**bambam**: he's the oldest and he's not as intense to be around as some of the others  
**bambam**: so i just thought it would be easier to meet him before jackson or jinyoung  
**bambam**: and meeting everyone could be kinda overwhelming

**Gyeom**: oh  
**Gyeom**: yeah, i guess that's true

**bambam**: i forgot to mention that this is because they all want to meet you

**Gyeom**: no pressure or anything lol

**bambam**: lmao  
**bambam**: but you can say no if you want to  
**bambam**: i get that everything is still pretty new here and we're not exactly the most calm group of people to get to know

**Gyeom**: oh no it's fine!  
**Gyeom**: tbh, i don't think i've ever had calm friends  
**Gyeom**: i wouldn't know how to act

**bambam**: oh? are you talking about your friends from america?

**Gyeom**: yeah  
**Gyeom**: and the ones from saudi arabia  
**Gyeom**: even though we were all originally from korea

**bambam**: you had korean friends in saudi arabia??

**Gyeom**: well, i was actually there with a dance team  
**Gyeom**: there were nine of us that moved there to train for a year  
**Gyeom**: we were all korean and had auditioned to be there

**bambam**: wait, were you in a company?? like an idol company???

**Gyeom**: yeah lol  
**Gyeom**: but we weren't training to be idols, just dancers

**bambam**: what the actual, that's so cool!

**Gyeom**: yeah i suppose it is

**bambam**: wait are you still with them? then why did you move to our high school?

**Gyeom**: no, i had to leave the group a few weeks ago and that's when i came to korea  
**Gyeom**: they've still in saudi arabia but they only have a month more of training before coming back

**bambam**: if it's not too rude to ask, why did you leave?  
**bambam**: it sounds as if you liked the group, and i already know that you love dancing  
**bambam**: so why stop?

**Gyeom**: family problems i guess?

**bambam**: you guess?

**Gyeom**: hahha it's hard to explain without getting all deep and personal  
**Gyeom**: but yeah, i couldn't stay because of certain people in my family

**bambam**: that's too bad..,  
**bambam**: i hope things work out between you and your family

**Gyeom**: thanks  
**Gyeom**: so do i..

**bambam -> Mark [private chat]**

8:12 am

**bambam**: GREAT news my dude! lunch with gyeom is on!

**Mark**: never call me that again

**bambam**: why not my dude?  
**bambam**: don't you like it my dude?

**Mark**: thanks for letting me know about lunch but i will literally block you if you continue

**bambam**: aww  
**bambam**: don't you like it..,  
**bambam**: my dude?  
**bambam**: ...  
**bambam**: seriously my dude  
**bambam**: respond to me  
**bambam**: my dude?  
**bambam**: ...my dUDE???

_You can no longer send messages to this person._

**bambam**: ...oops  
**bambam**: i DiD iT AgAiN


	8. buy one get five free

**hey there demons [7]**

11:58 am

**bambam**: friends...  
**bambam**: family...  
**bambam**: fuckers...  
**bambam**: i have news for you!

**JB**: did you just call us fuckers?

**Jinyoung**: immediately after calling us your family??

**bambam**: okay hyungs that was a long time ago let's move on to the news

**Jinyoung**: it was less than a minute ago?

**bambam**: practically AN ETERNITY to me  
**bambam**: oh and someone should tell mark hyung to unblock me cause i need to ask where i'm meeting him

**JB**: he blocked you?

**bambam**: is that not what i just said  
**bambam**: but that's not important  
**bambam**: what i came here to tell you is that i'm having lunch!  
**bambam**: food!  
**bambam**: CARBOHYDRATES!

**jacks**: k.

**bambam**: okay i get that you might not be excited for lunch, but i am  
**bambam**: so please let me be EXCITED about giving my body some NUTRITIENTS!!!

**JB**: it's nutrients

**bambam**: oh whatever

**Jinyoung**: how tf did you spell carbohydrates right but got nutrients wrong??

**bambam**: you see, it all started when FUCK OFF OKAY LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY  
**bambam**: everyone makes mistakes and i wish you would accept mine

**JB**: we do accept your mistakes  
**JB**: but we also love to point them out to tease you

**Youngjae**: in the most loving way we can

**bambam**: this doesn't feel very loving? like at all?

**Jinyoung**: yeah, it can easily be mistaken as us being mean  
**Jinyoung**: though that's up for interpretation

**Youngjae**: no it's not  
**Youngjae**: we always do it with good intentions

**Jinyoung**: or at least arguably nice intentions

**Youngjae**: ...

**bambam**: there's no winning this, is there

**Youngjae**: there never is

**bambam**: well i've said what i came to say  
**bambam**: so you suckers (and in jinyoung's case i mean that literally) can stick to this group chat while i have lunch with my new friend!

**JB**: STOP MAKING JOKES ABOUT SUCKING IN THIS CHRISTIAN GC

**jacks**: we're all atheists but ok

**Youngjae**: as far as religion go, that's debatable...

**jacks**: knowing that the devil exists isn't the same as having a religion

**Youngjae**: true true

**JB**: keep this type of discussion out of this gc before i kick you all out

**jacks**: yessir

**Youngjae**: okay dad

**Jinyoung**: bambam leaves and so you think you're fine, but then these crackheads come out  
**Jinyoung**: if i could i would leave this group but then i remember my emotional attachment and i'm like  
**Jinyoung**: "dammit, why'd i have to go get attached for?? seriously, what was the reason??"

**JB**: lmao

**Mark**: i relate

**hey there demons [7]**

12:56 pm

**Gyeom**: what if instead of thursday, it was called thirstday??  
**Gyeom**: ...wait  
**Gyeom**: this is not the chat i meant to send that to

**Youngjae**: ...

**bambam**: lMAO

**jacks**: omfg this child is funny  
**jacks**: hyungs can we keep him???

**JB**: jackson, it doesn't work like that

**Jinyoung**: oh?

**JB**: don't say a word about whatever you're thinking about

**Jinyoung**: i wasn't going to  
**Jinyoung**: and i definitely wasn't going to mention what you said yesterday about adopting random children

**Gyeom**: all i said was thirstday and now i'm being adopted??

**Jinyoung**: no, cause it's not legal

**JB**: what does legality matter?  
**JB**: yugyeom, you are now my Child

**Mark**: jb you can't just say that, you'll scare him away

**Gyeom**: oh no it's fine, my real parents are never with me so like, feel free to adopt me hahah

**Jinyoung**: ...i retract my previous statements  
**Jinyoung**: congratulations yugyeom, i am now your mother

**bambam**: what do you mean your parents are never with you?

**Youngjae**: yeah, don't you live with them?

**Gyeom**: nah  
**Gyeom**: my dad is a dick so i haven't seen him since i was like a year old  
**Gyeom**: i don't really remember the guy to be honest  
**Gyeom**: and i live alone, but my mom visits like once every year so i'm not entirely on my own

**Mark**: "visits once every year" sounds kinda like you're on your own to me

**JB**: welp i guess i have no choice but to adopt you then  
**JB**: we normally have family dinners every friday but consider you haven't even met all of us yet i think we'd freak you out

**jacks**: i take offense at that

**Jinyoung**: good, cause you should

**Youngjae**: omf that's brutal

**JB**: buuut i guess since i'll see you in dance practice, you'll be able to get to know me better  
**JB**: well, me and bambam  
**JB**: and youngjae since he's in your regular classes

**Gyeom**: so what you're saying is i have no choice but to get to know you guys since you're around me all the time?

**Mark**: yea basically

**jacks**: and since we're a package deal you're gonna get to know the rest of us too  
**jacks**: even if it's only through a group chat  
**jacks**: at least for right now

**Youngjae**: we're like a "buy one, get five free" kinda group

**Gyeom**: oml i love that

**JB**: an Angel

**bambam**: did you completely miss that he just wrote thirstday??  
**bambam**: what kind of angel do you think says that??

**jacks**: a fallen one

**Gyeom**: oh you mean like a demon

**jacks**: yup lol

**Gyeom**: lmao i appreciate those kind words

**JB**: no, i wasn't calling him a demon!  
**JB**: why tf would i do that

**bambam**: :/

**JB**: not that there's anything wrong with being a demon, of course

**bambam**: :)

**JB**: i was just calling him an angel

**Gyeom**: lol i love how accurate both those words are

**jacks**: yugyeom you're not a demon

**Gyeom**: yeah okay lol

**jacks**: ...  
**jacks**: are you a demon?

**Gyeom**: why are you so serious suddenly

**JB**: AND CUT  
**JB**: well done everybody we got everything we needed now go do something else

**Mark**: you can't just cut a conversation like you cut a movie scene

**JB**: is that not what i just did

**Mark**: ...touché

**Youngjae**: class started a few minutes ago so we really shouldn't be on our phones

**Jinyoung**: ffs jaebum why didn't you say something??!?

**JB**: i'm obviously also on my phone  
**JB**: it would be hypocritical to tell the others to stop when i'm doing the same thing

**Jinyoung**: sigh  
**Jinyoung**: everyone put your phone away now or i will steal them from you when you sleep tonight

**bambam**: suddenly i have no phone  
**bambam**: bye hyung!

**Youngjae**: lol i can see bambam practically throwing his phone into his bag

**Jinyoung**: that better be your last message in this chat within this next hour youngjae-ah

**Mark**: you don't get to tell me to put my phone away

**Jinyoung**: i'm older than you

**Mark**: that's debatable

**Jinyoung**: okay fuck  
**Jinyoung**: just don't text in this gc while everyone's in class

**Mark**: k

**Jinyoung**: so  
**Jinyoung**: finally  
**Jinyoung**: everyone is gone

**jacks**: lmao u thought

**Jinyoung**: JACKSON WANG, THAT'S IT  
**Jinyoung**: YOU'RE EATING NO MEET FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK

**jacks**: oh crap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things™:  
\- bambam's joke about sucking is not a sex joke, it's about jinyoung being a vampire  
\- jackson is a werewolf which is why eating no meat would suck for him  
\- yugyeom talks about his family! this is important. *mickey mouse voice* it's a surprise tool that will help us later!


	9. dramarama

**hey there demons [7]**

10:00 am

**bambam**: YUGYEOM, WHERE ARE YOU???  
**bambam**: I AM SCARED

**Jinyoung**: wait what's this, what's going on?

**bambam**: YUGYEEOEOOM

**JB**: what's wrong with yugyeom?

**Youngjae**: he wasn't in class today  
**Youngjae**: i suppose he's sick but bambam's being dramatic

**bambam**: MY ONLY FRIEND  
**bambam**: GONE

**Gyeom**: uh, hey hahah

**JB**: hi yugyeom!  
**JB**: not to sound like bambam but why aren't you in school?

**Gyeom**: oh, i'm just sick  
**Gyeom**: i'll be back on monday!

**bambam**: IT's FRIDAY today  
**bambam**: MONDAY IS AN ETERNITY FROM NOW!!!  
**bambam**: but also, i hope you feel better soon!

**Gyeom**: thanks!

**Mark**: bambam, i have a revolutionary idea  
**Mark**: they're called phones  
**Mark**: you can use them to communicate

**bambam**: okay?

**Mark**: so you don't have to keep wailing about missing yugyeom  
**Mark**: you can talk to him everyday until he comes back to school  
**Mark**: isn't that neat?

**bambam**: hyung i know what phones are

**JB**: then why are you being so dramatic about this

**bambam**: dramatic? ME???  
**bambam**: i don't think so

**jacks**: have a nice time living in denial!

**bambam**: thanks hyung!  
**bambam**: wait no

**Jinyoung**: hang on, aren't you guys supposed to be in class right now?

**Mark**: starts in like a minute

**Jinyoung**: then get away from here!

**bambam**: lol yes hyung

**Jinyoung -> Gyeom [private chat]**

10:14 am

**Jinyoung**: hello yugyeom, it's me jinyoung

**Gyeom**: hey hyung  
**Gyeom**: yeah i know who you are hehe

**Jinyoung**: how are you feeling?

**Gyeom**: it's just a cold, nothing serious, i just don't want to get others sick by being in school

**Jinyoung**: okay  
**Jinyoung**: so i guess this might be a weird thing to ask, but do you want me to bring over some food?  
**Jinyoung**: i don't even have to stick around if you don't want me to  
**Jinyoung**: but i remember you saying that you live on your own so i just want to make sure that you'll be fine today

**Gyeom**: no! you really don't have to bother! i really will be fine!  
**Gyeom**: also, not to sound rude but don't you have somewhere to be during the days?

**Jinyoung**: yes i usually have work but not today

**Gyeom**: ah okay  
**Gyeom**: but you really don't have to do anything for me!  
**Gyeom**: besides, i have very nice neighbors that know about my situation and they said they were gonna bring me food today  
**Gyeom**: so i think i'll be okay

**Jinyoung**: are you sure?

**Gyeom**: yes, positive  
**Gyeom**: but thanks for offering, it means a lot even though you don't know me hahaha

**Jinyoung**: whether you know it or not, you already have bambam and jb wrapped around your finger  
**Jinyoung**: also i said yesterday that i adopted you so i have to live up to that role now

**Gyeom**: lol okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow a chat without bambam? sounds fake.  
also yugyeom isn't actually sick but that won't be revealed for a long ass time so i'm sharing it here instead lol


	10. missing people

**hey there demons [7]**

6:42 pm

**bambam**: hyungs, it's sunday

**Mark**: yes we are aware

**bambam**: yugyeom hasn't said anything in this chat for two whole days!!!  
**bambam**: what if he's decided that he doesn't wanna be friends with us?  
**bambam:** or what if

**spooky bois [6]**

6:44 pm

**bambam**: he figured out what we are and decided to avoid us?

**JB**: what??  
**JB**: nvm, i just read the other chat  
**JB**: and i don't think he knows what we are

**bambam**: but what if he does though? i mean, we've left a lot of clues  
**bambam**: not that he ever scrolls up in the gc lmao

**JB**: if he somehow knows about us, then we'll deal with that

**bambam**: how???

**Jinyoung**: chill out a bit, child  
**Jinyoung**: if he did see the weird messages, he would almost definitely think it's a joke

**jacks**: unless he's also a supernatural creature

**Mark**: no, i don't think he is  
**Mark**: i would've picked up on that when we met at lunch

**jacks**: okay, so he's human

**Jinyoung**: yes  
**Jinyoung**: and unless he knows about supernatural creatures existing, then he'll just think we're joking

**JB**: and if he does know about the supernatural, then his first reaction probably wouldn't be to run away

**Mark**: that depends on what experience he has with it though

**JB**: okay, you're right, but i don't think he has been ignoring us  
**JB**: if he really was running away from us, then he'd have left the chat, which he hasn't  
**JB**: i think he's just been busy this weekend

**Jinyoung**: or he might have been resting since, yknow, he said he's sick

**bambam**: oh  
**bambam**: okay  
**bambam**: yeah, i guess that makes more sense ahahha

**Youngjae**: if you're really worried, you could just go private chat and ask how he's feeling or smth

**jacks**: yeah, he'd probably respond to that

**bambam**: oh, good idea!!  
**bambam**: thank you hyungs!

**bambam -> Gyeom [private chat]**

6:55 pm

**bambam**: hey gyeom, how are you feeling?  
**bambam**: you haven't said anything in the gc so i just wanted to make sure you're okay

*

*

**bambam**: okay i guess you'll reply when you see this  
**bambam**: ...  
**bambam**: i hope you're okay

*

*

01:05 am

**Gyeom**: ohmygosh i'm so sorry i didn't see this until now  
**Gyeom**: i was out and forgot my phone at home  
**Gyeom**: but yeah, i'm feeling a lot better, thank you for asking ^.^

**bambam**: wHY ARE YOU AWAKE

**Gyeom**: ??? you're awake too

**bambam**: oh lol yeah i guess you got me there  
**bambam**: but we have school tomorrow!  
**bambam**: or i guess technically it's today, but yknow it's whatever

**Gyeom**: yeah so why aren't you asleep right now?

**bambam**: why aren't you?

**Gyeom**: i literally started this conversation by saying that i was out  
**Gyeom**: i got home like ten minutes ago

**bambam**: wHY were you out that late??!

**Gyeom**: lol what are you my mother?

**bambam**: no but jinyoung is and i won't hesitate to tell him

**Gyeom**: so what if you do? it's not like i'm scared of him or anything

**bambam**: ...  
**bambam**: here i go, pulling up his contact...

**Gyeom**: okay i was kidding please don't tell him!

**bambam**: lmao, i won't

**Gyeom**: okay  
**Gyeom**: are you going to sleep then?

**bambam**: are you?

**Gyeom**: only if you are

**bambam**: then i guess i am

**Gyeom**: okay

**bambam**: yeah

**Gyeom**: good night bambam!

**bambam**: good night yugyeom  
**bambam**: see you tomorrow?

**Gyeom**: yeah  
**Gyeom**: see you ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter introduces some boy scouts :))


	11. food over friends

**hey there demons [7]**

8:11 am

**jacks**: WHY did no one tell me that namjoon is back in korea???!???!?

**Mark**: uuh

**JB**: maybe cause we don't know him?

**Jinyoung**: you're the only one who does jackson

**Youngjae**: how did you find out?

**jacks**: i had to find out through an INSTAGRAM POST of all things!  
**jacks**: this is peak betrayal  
**jacks**: namjoon is officially not on my friend list

**JB**: then why aren't you messaging him instead of us?

**jacks**: i have but he hasn't responded and i need to get out my anger

**bambam**: go poke some people or whatever it is you normally do

**jacks**: POKE some people??!??!?  
**jacks**: bambam, it's called FENCING and it's a TOUGH SPORT  
**jacks**: not just a nice little poke with a stick!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Gyeom**: wait you know namjoon hyung?

**JB**: wait what

**jacks**: hang on how do YOU know him yugyeom??

**Gyeom**: are we even talking about the same person  
**Gyeom**: does your namjoon live in america?

**jacks**: omg yes he does! but he's currently in korea!  
**jacks**: kim namjoon? moved to the us like four years ago?

**Gyeom**: yeah, he went to my old school there! we were in the same friend group!

**jacks**: omg what  
**jacks**: did you know that he's in korea right now?? or am i the only betrayed one

**Gyeom**: uh yeah i kinda knew that  
**Gyeom**: he's the one i hung out with last night

**Youngjae**: is the rest of your friend group also in korea right now?

**Gyeom**: nah not anymore

**jacks**: ohmygosh  
**jacks**: this betrayal just gets worse and worse  
**jacks**: hang on a sec

**spooky bois [6]**

8:19 am

**jacks**: guys  
**jacks**: you know that namjoon's friend group is a coven, right??  
**jacks**: cause yugyeom just said that he's part of namjoon's friend group

**Mark**: yugyeom is still human though

**Jinyoung**: yeah, mark already checked with his powers that he is

**jacks**: ok, maybe yugyeom's human but i think he knows about the supernatural

**Youngjae**: isn't namjoon an oracle?  
**Youngjae**: they don't really have any quirks that would expose them  
**Youngjae**: yugyeom might not know about him

**bambam**: but yugyeom said he was in their friendship group  
**bambam**: namjoon's friends are different creatures, not just oracles

**Mark**: everyone here realizes that the only way to find out is either by asking yugyeom, or if he exposes himself? right?

**Jinyoung**: mark is right, this discussion is unnecessary  
**Jinyoung**: we won't know unless we ask

**Youngjae**: or unless he exposes himself

**jacks**: well whatever

**hey there demons [7]**

8:24 am

**jacks**: i will delete namjoon from my life  
**jacks**: i now only have five and a half friends

**Jinyoung**: did you only have six friends before?

**Youngjae**: i guess it used to be us five + namjoon hyung

**JB**: who's the half friend?

**Gyeom**: is it me??

**jacks**: yes it is lol  
**jacks**: oh hang on namjoon just texted me

**Youngjae**: watch him make a 180 and take back namjoon as his friend

**jacks**: he asked if i want to meet him!  
**jacks**: sorry guys but i'll be busy after school today

**bambam**: i thought he wasn't your friend anymore??

**jacks**: oh no he's back on my friend list now  
**jacks**: i mean, he said he'd buy me food

**Youngjae**: oh a dinner date

**jacks**: uh, no  
**jacks**: i'm more attracted to the food than to namjoon  
**jacks**: it's definitely not a date

**bambam**: wow, you're really pushing the anti-gay agenda here

**jacks**: no!!  
**jacks**: i'm pushing the aroace agenda!!!

**Gyeom**: no romantic or sexual attraction, just food

**jacks**: lmao he catches on so quick

**Gyeom**: and it's not like it could be a date anyway  
**Gyeom**: i mean, namjoon hyung has a boyfriend

**jacks**: ...

**Jinyoung**: oh hell no i'm leaving

**Youngjae**: an explosion is about to happen

**JB**: bye guys it has been nice knowing you

**jacks**: He has a WHAT NOW  
**jacks**: AHHSKFKDKALKSYUDJJS  
**jacks**: THE BETRAYAL  
**jacks**: THE HEARTBREAK  
**jacks**: THE COMPLETE AND UTTER DEVASTATION OF BEING LET DOWN BY YOUR BEST AND ONLY FRIEND

**bambam**: wait i thought we were your friends too?

**jacks**: I CANNOT FATHOM THIS

**JB**: okay he'll keep going for a while so bye everyone!

**Jinyoung**: hang on  
**Jinyoung**: you all have class?

**Youngjae**: suddenly i'm illiterate

**bambam**: okay bye hyungs!!!

**Gyeom**: bye everyone!

**Jinyoung**: ...  
**Jinyoung**: sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well… yugyeom may or may not be human, but his friends are definitely supernatural so there's that :)


	12. the midnight crisis

**hey there demons [7]**

8:22 pm

**Gyeom**: after narrowly avoiding death once more, i am here to tell the story  
**Gyeom**: ...fuck why do i always do this  
**Gyeom**: this is the wrong chat again

**Jinyoung**: tell the story

**JB**: please do

**jacks**: i can sense how tense they are lmaooo

**bambam**: well now you've gone and worried your parents gyeom  
**bambam**: you're gonna have to tell the story now

**Gyeom**: it's really not as serious as i made it sound

**Jinyoung**: then you'll have no problem telling us, right?

**Gyeom**: uh, yeah, right  
**Gyeom**: so i just briefly passed out but it's nothing to worry about! i had everything under control

**Youngjae**: ...

**Gyeom**: except during those seconds while i was unconscious, but i mean, i woke up before anything could happen so i would still say i had everything under control

**JB**: hang on there's a lot to unpack here  
**JB**: WHAT could have happened while you were passed out? like, where did you pass out, was it dangerous?  
**JB**: WHY did you pass out??

**Gyeom**: uuh

**Jinyoung**: it shouldn't be that hard to answer

**Gyeom**: i dunno why i passed out

**Mark**: you didn't get it checked out? go to the hospital?

**Gyeom**: i meant that i don't know which reason out of like three different options is the reason why i passed out

**jacks**: and what were those options then

**Gyeom**: lack of food, lack of sleep, head problem

**Jinyoung**: head problem??

**JB**: ok we'll get back to you about those things because you need to LOOK AFTER YOURSELF  
**JB**: but first, where did you pass out?

**Gyeom**: ... you're not gonna be happy

**bambam**: they're not gonna let you avoid the question though

**Gyeom**: ok i passed out in the street  
**Gyeom**: but there weren't any cars!

**Jinyoung**: wHAT THE FUCK

**JB**: hang THE FUCK ON

**jacks**: IN THE STREET?

**Mark**: are you home now?  
**Mark**: next time you should stay home when you're suffering from lack of sleep and lack of food

**Gyeom**: but i can't miss too much school, i have to go out for that!

**Jinyoung**: no, you don't  
**Jinyoung**: your health comes before your grades and attendance

**Gyeom**: ok  
**Gyeom**: i'm gonna go take a nap

**JB**: rest well

**Jinyoung**: we'll lecture you later though

**Gyeom**: ...okay :/

**hey there demons [7]**

04:15 am

**Gyeom**: sometimes you have a midnight crisis and make stupid decisions!  
**Gyeom**: welcome to my life!  
**Gyeom**: like wtf is up with my brain?? why am i so impulsive??

**Jinyoung**: uh, good morning?

**Gyeom**: oh, hyung  
**Gyeom**: i didn't know you were still awake

**Jinyoung**: yeah, i couldn't sleep

**Gyeom**: how do you do that so easily  
**Gyeom**: i wish i wasn't but i'm really tired

**Jinyoung**: might i suggest you go to bed?

**Gyeom**: i can't fall asleep

**Jinyoung**: okay, but you should try to get some rest before school starts tomorrow  
**Jinyoung**: or maybe you should stay home  
**Jinyoung**: i mean you passed out yesterday and you're clearly not gonna get enough sleep

**Gyeom**: yeah yeah whatever  
**Gyeom**: do you wanna see what i did?

**Jinyoung**: sure

**Gyeom**: okay i'll send a pic in private chat!  
**Gyeom**: and then i'll go to bed

**Jinyoung**: that's good  
**Jinyoung**: sleep well yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chicken noodle soup is stuck in my head and i love it
> 
> next chapter features bam the meme man and if u don't know, he eats ass, smokes grass and sleds fast. it also features yugyeom with yellow hair :)


	13. handsome cute

**hey there demons [7]**

1:05 pm

**Gyeom**: jackson hyung why didn't you tell me you're handsome?¿?

**jacks**: uuh, excuse me  
**jacks**: why didn't YOU tell ME how cute you are????  
**jacks**: like holy hell u are babie

**Gyeom**: ?? i'm taller than u though

**jacks**: yeah but u are bABIE

**JB**: i feel like i'm missing something here

**Jinyoung**: when did you two meet each other?

**jacks**: just now during lunch  
**jacks**: bambam took too long getting out from his last class so yugyeom sat with me  
**jacks**: and WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME HIS HAIR IS YELLOW????

**bambam**: his hair is WHAT NOW

**Mark**: wait, the fuck  
**Mark**: when did that happen?

**JB**: ok i'm unobservant but i'm not blind, since when does he have yellow hair?

**Gyeom**: oh, right!  
**Gyeom**: that's what i did during my midnight crisis last night lol  
**Gyeom**: jinyoung hyung said he really liked it!

**Jinyoung**: it was more like a 4 am crisis but i guess midnight crisis sounds better  
**Jinyoung**: and yeah i did, it looks good on you

**Gyeom**: thanks ^.^

**jacks**: cute

**bambam**: i wanna see too!  
**bambam**: someone send me a picture!

**JB**: now we've got both ketchup and mustard in the group

**Mark**: jaebum.

**Gyeom**: oh right, you have red hair hyung!  
**Gyeom**: ahahha we match!

**Mark**: ...i guess so, yeah

**Gyeom**: that's so cool!

**Youngjae**: lol  
**Youngjae**: he was about to be mad about it but then he saw yugyeom and just accepted the nickname

**jacks**: come on, ketchup!

**Mark**: stop it now or i will shave off your eyebrows and glue them onto your toes when you're sleeping

**jacks**: ...wtf  
**jacks**: why are your threats always so fuckin weird hyung

**Youngjae**: AHHAHAHAH

**bambam**: lmao

**JB**: i think we should just end this conversation here  
**JB**: everyone, go to class or wherever it is you need to be

**Gyeom**: i don't have class though

**bambam**: me neither

**JB**: well idk  
**JB**: go to the library and study or something

**bambam**: ohh gyeom! we could go to the roof! i wanna show you a shortcut

**Jinyoung**: NO  
**Jinyoung**: don't climb on the roof!

**Youngjae**: i'm pretty sure he's jumped off at least a few roofs in his life

**Jinyoung**: please do not go there

**Gyeom**: we could get a sled and go down the staircase

**bambam**: hey wassup i'm bam the meme man

**Gyeom**: do you eat ass, smoke grass and sled fast??

**bambam**: absolutely lmao

**Jinyoung**: oh no  
**Jinyoung**: now i have two stupid kids i have to stop from doing dumb things

**bambam**: good luck with that! bye everyone!

**Gyeom**: bai

**JB**: well shit then

**jacks**: don't worry, i don't think they'll be able to find a sled around here

**Youngjae**: no but they're very creative beings  
**Youngjae**: they might find something else to use as a sled

**Jinyoung**: ...

**JB**: i guess i have two kids to find then  
**JB**: goodbye everyone, wish me luck

**Jinyoung**: good luck!

**jacks**: luck

**JB**: ...thank


	14. bye frens

**hey there demons [7]**

6:55 am

**bambam**: hey there friends, happy friday  
**bambam**: i hope you all have a wonderful day today!

**Mark**: ...what do you want

**bambam**: ohmygod can't i just be nice because i feel like it?

**Jinyoung**: sounds suspicious

**bambam**: okay wow, thanks for that  
**bambam**: but also  
**bambam**: youngjae hyung can i pleaaase copy your homework?  
**bambam**: i'll buy you coffee or something! pleaaase??

**Youngjae**: why couldn't you just ask me that face to face

**bambam**: i honestly do not know what room you slept in tonight  
**bambam**: scratch that, i don't even know which house

**Youngjae**: i'm in jb hyungs room

**bambam**: great, so can i copy your homework?

**Jinyoung**: don't do that!

**Youngjae**: yeah i don't mind, it's just math

**Jinyoung**: sigh

**Gyeom**: jinyoung hyung do you never sleep?

**Youngjae**: what?

**Gyeom**: he was snapchatting me at like 3 am  
**Gyeom**: and it seems he's always awake whenever this chat blows up, both late at night and early in the morning

**Jinyoung**: yeah, i guess i sleep more during the day since i don't have school

**Gyeom**: i thought you worked?

**Jinyoung**: yeah, but as a choreographer, so the hours aren't always set

**Gyeom**: ah okay ^.^

**bambam**: youngjae hyung i'm skidding down the hallway toward you!!!

**Jinyoung**: please don't fall and break your neck

**bambam**: lmao  
**bambam**: nah i won't die, i'm too hardcore for that

**Youngjae**: that makes no sense but ok  
**Youngjae**: HOLY SHIT WHY DID YOU JUST SLAM THE DOOR??????  
**Youngjae**: I HAD A HEARTATTACK

**bambam**: moving over to a real life conversation now  
**bambam**: bye frens

**Jinyoung**: finally

**Gyeom**: lol

hey there demons [7]

2:40 pm

**jacks**: a teacher just stopped me to ask if i knew the two students who tried to go down the stairs on top of a trash can lid (is that what they're called???) yesterday

**Mark**: oh so that's what they used as a sled

**Jinyoung**: did the teacher ask you to say something to them or,??

**jacks**: i said no

**JB**: what?

**jacks**: when she asked if i knew those two kids  
**jacks**: i said no

**Mark**: i would've done the same thing tbh

**Jinyoung**: ...why are all my kids stupid

**Youngjae**: well you're the one who raised us

**JB**: ...

**bambam**: wow ok that was unusually savage coming from you youngjae hyung

**Jinyoung**: no, it really wasn't  
**Jinyoung**: his actual savage personality just doesn't make sense because he (for some reason) has gotten himself an angelic image

**Mark**: true true

**jacks**: topic change  
**jacks**: namjoon is going back to america tomorrow and he asked if he could meet my friends!  
**jacks**: i said yes

**JB**: why didn't you ask us first?

**jacks**: well i'm asking you now  
**jacks**: who wants to meet him??

**bambam**: memememe

**Jinyoung**: i don't know if you're saying 'me' or 'meme', but i'm coming to meet namjoon

**Mark**: does he know about us?

**jacks**: our special identities?

**JB**: not here!

**jacks**: yeah he does  
**jacks**: so is everyone coming?

**Mark**: yes

**JB**: i guess i am, yeah

**Youngjae**: me too

**jacks**: wonderful!  
**jacks**: yugyeom, do u wanna come too?

**Gyeom**: oh i don't know

**Jinyoung**: is it because you still haven't met all of us?  
**Jinyoung**: wait you've met everyone except me

**bambam**: feeling special hyung?

**Jinyoung**: shut up brat

**Mark**: and you wonder why youngjae is a savage

**Gyeom**: no it's not because of that, i'm just busy

**jacks**: wait i didn't actually say when we're meeting him

**Gyeom**: i know but i'm going back to saudi arabia over the weekend  
**Gyeom**: i've already left school for it!

**bambam**: oh i thought you went to the bathroom

**Gyeom**: ??  
**Gyeom**: i hugged you and said goodbye really dramatically

**bambam**: yeah, so??  
**bambam**: i thought you were coming back!

**Youngjae**: he literally said "see you on monday!"

**bambam**: yEAH AND

**Jinyoung**: did you really think bammie has any braincells?

**Youngjae**: now that you say it...

**Gyeom**: sorry bam!  
**Gyeom**: i'm not in korea until early in the morning on monday

**Mark**: wait, doesn't it take a really long time to travel from korea to saudi arabia?  
**Mark**: will you even have any time there or will your whole weekend just be traveling?

**Gyeom**: i guess it will be, but it's worth it

**JB**: i hope you have a nice trip gyeom!

**Gyeom**: thank you!  
**Gyeom**: i hope you all have a great time with namjoon hyung! tell him i said hi!

**jacks**: okay! bye gyeom!

**Gyeom**: bye hyungs!

**spooky bois [6]**

2:49 pm

**jacks**: i think he can teleport

**Mark**: i thought we had already established the fact that yugyeom is human

**jacks**: let me rephrase that  
**jacks**: i think yugyeom will teleport to saudi arabia and back  
**jacks**: maybe he knows a person who can do that, even if he himself is human

**Jinyoung**: i mean, i looked it up and the fastest flights i could find took 12 hours

**JB**: he could go by plane but it seems like a waste of time and money if he's only going to be there for about a day and a half

**Mark**: hm, that's true

**Youngjae**: we've also already established the fact that we're not gonna find out by discussing it behind his back

**jacks**: that's true  
**jacks**: so i think we should ask him

**bambam**: NO  
**bambam**: i'm not risking the only normal friendship i've had in all of highschool just because you're all curious about him!

**Jinyoung**: i haven't actually met the guy, but i agree with bambam on this

**JB**: ...  
**JB**: anyone else?

**Youngjae**: i think we should ask  
**Youngjae**: i mean, the worst that could happen is that he's really confused and we have to play it off as a joke

**Mark**: i'm neutral

**JB**: so am i  
**JB**: which means that we're currently 2-2, and will not be asking him

**jacks**: but have you seen all the clues he's left??

**Jinyoung**: that's irrelevant  
**Jinyoung**: give it some more time, jackson  
**Jinyoung**: there's no reason to corner him with information about something that might not be more than us reading into things too much

**jacks**: ...okay

**bambam**: great  
**bambam**: now i'm going to study  
**bambam**: don't bother texting me if it's for another stupid reason like this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops bambam is upset… not too much, but he clearly doesn't want to talk to yugyeom about what they are. this is not the end of that discussion though
> 
> part 15 reveals some things about yugyeom's life before coming to korea :))


	15. treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh it's friday and i am back! woop woop!

**ateez [9]**

3:01 pm

**Gyeom**: i have arrived! i am back! i am here!

**HongJoong**: i know  
**HongJoong**: i am standing right next to you

**wooyoung**: just because you got to be his personal export doesn't mean the rest of us don't want updates!

**Yeosang**: it's escort, not export

**wooyoung**: oh sorry dad

**Yeosang**: i'm not your dad  
**Yeosang**: your dad is a bitch

**Gyeom**: ...  
**Gyeom**: did he just call an angel a bitch??

**Yeosang**: sure did

**wooyoung**: for a human, u sure have a lot of confidence

**Yeosang**: for an angel, u sure are dumb

**HongJoon**g: guys stop it  
**HongJoong**: me and gyeom have arrived and we're heading toward the dorm rooms now

**san**: it's "yugyeom and i"

**HongJoong**: ...

**Yeosang**: hongjoong hyung i apologize on behalf of these little shits  
**Yeosang**: just because they're technically angels doesn't make them saints  
**Yeosang**: quite the opposite, actually

**san**: okay stop dissing me and wooyoung we did nothing

**Gyeom**: guys!

**wooyoung**: sorry gyeom hyung  
**wooyoung**: we're just so excited to see you again!

**Gyeom**: ...and you deal with your excitement by dissing each other??

**san**: i mean...

**wooyoung**: yeah i guess that's accurate

**Gyeom**: lmao  
**Gyeom**: can't say i'm surprised  
**Gyeom**: but i'm excited to see you too ^.^

**spooky bois [6]**

4:02 pm

**JB**: okay, chan told me more about the coven that was being attacked by a demon for seemingly no reason  
**JB**: their coven is named ateez and some of their members are friends with some members from chan's coven

**bambam**: knew that already

**Jinyoung**: stop interrupting

**JB**: ateez only has 3 supernatural creatures but of you count their human friends, ateez have 8 people  
**JB**: they had a ninth member who left a month ago for some reason that chan doesn't know of  
**JB**: and basically it's all really complicated but the demon seemed to be following the ninth member so he's the only one in actual danger right now

**Youngjae**: why aren't stray kids doing anything about it?  
**Youngjae**: i mean i get why ateez might not do anything since there's only 3 of them, but stray kids has 9 supernatural creatures

**JB**: mainly because chan doesn't know much about the situation  
**JB**: ateez isn't sharing any more information about the member that left, so chan can't do anything  
**JB**: and neither can we  
**JB**: but at least no one has to worry about a demon going on a rampage against the covens without reason!

**Mark**: this sounds weird

**jacks**: did chan really bring this up out of nowhere?

**bambam**: kind of?  
**bambam**: i mean he said he was worried for stray kids, but also for their friends in ateez so it wasn't out of nowhere  
**bambam**: he was worried

**JB**: guys, this doesn't involve us  
**JB**: unless chan asks us for help with helping their friends, then we shouldn't be worrying  
**JB**: a lot of bad things are happening in the world without us even knowing about it, and sadly, there's nothing we can do about that

**jacks**: yeah, but now that we know about this, i'm worried about that ninth member

**Mark**: oh

**bambam**: what hyung?

**Mark**: ...nothing  
**Mark**: or maybe it's something  
**Mark**: but it's too early to say

**JB**: uh, okay, let us know if it's something we need to know  
**JB**: otherwise i guess we're done here

**Jinyoung**: yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i'm gonna spell it out for you:  
\- ateez is a coven  
\- the group chat with yugyeom's friends is named ateez  
\- ateez are in saudi arabia  
\- ateez has one warlock and two angels, the rest are human  
\- ateez are 8 people in total but used to a 9th member who left abt a month ago  
\- yugyeom is the 9th person in their group chat and left saudi arabia about a month ago
> 
> :))


	16. bangtan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you already know that yugyeom knows bts from his time in america, but in case you forgot, here's the reminder!

**bangtan + traitor maknae [8]**

8:43 pm

**Gyeom**: hello hyungs!

**yoongi**: why are you friends with a demon

**Namjoon**: hyung! let the boy tell us himself  
**Namjoon**: that's the reason he texted us in the first place!

**yoongi**: i know that but i thought we could save time

**junglekook**: wow i love my two oracle hyungs

**Namjoon**: I sense sarcasm

**junglekook**: you are correct

**Gyeom**: ...  
**Gyeom**: ok so i came here to tell you that i have made friends in korea  
**Gyeom**: but it seems my life update is not needed here

**Namjoon**: No, tell us!

**yoongi**: i mean me and namjoon already know some stuff because you wouldn't tell us so we had to look..

**Gyeom**: i just haven't had time hyung!

**yoongi**: i'm joking, it's fine

**junglekook**: tell us about your new friends gyeom ^_^

**Namjoon**: I mean, I've met them all already, but feel free to tell the others

**Gyeom**: also yoongi hyung why did you ask why i'm friends with a demon  
**Gyeom**: there's literally a demon in this group

**jimin**: yeah but it's different with demons you don't know

**junglekook**: says the demon himself

**jimin**: exactly, i should know  
**jimin**: there's like a 50% risk of the demon being an absolute piece of shit

**Gyeom**: well i don't think this one is  
**Gyeom**: his name is bambam and he's actually been really nice to me!

**jimin**: careful  
**jimin**: sometimes they pretend to be nice to lure you in before attacking

**Gyeom**: ?? jimin hyung, you're a demon

**junglekook**: exactly, so why are u talking as if they're a different species???

**jimin**: i know my demons  
**jimin**: there's a reason i don't have any other demon friends

**junglekook**: oh wow, the demon solidarity is real lmao

**jimin**: you won't be laughing when you end up with a literal knife in your back

**yoongi**: okay jimin, chill out a little  
**yoongi**: that's not going to happen here  
**yoongi**: bambam barely knows about his own kind

**Namjoon**: I can testify to that

**Gyeom**: hyungs, did you look into him ???

**yoongi**: only slightly

**Namjoon**: just to check in case he was a bad demon!

**junglekook**: overprotective much?

**Namjoon**: I wouldn't say we were being overprotective, given yugyeom's background

**Gyeom**: ok let's not bring that up

**Namjoon**: but it's very relevant

**Gyeom**: no it's not  
**Gyeom**: demons? never heard of em  
**Gyeom**: bambam is the first one i've ever encountered

**yoongi**: ...sure kid, let's pretend

**Namjoon**: you may not want to talk about it, but you can't pretend it never happened

**Gyeom**: i'm not pretending that  
**Gyeom**: i'm just trying to avoid this conversation  
**Gyeom**: am i succeeding??

**junglekook**: lmaooo  
**junglekook**: sure, we'll pretend you were real subtle about it  
**junglekook**: consider this conversation avoided

**Gyeom**: yesss!

**Namjoon**: okay, fine  
**Namjoon**: text us with an update within this next week or I will have to attack jackson with questions that you will not like

**junglekook**: the dad strikes again!

**Gyeom**: lol  
**Gyeom**: thanks everyone

**junglekook**: no probs

**yoongi**: we did nothing but ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh _yugyeom knows bambam is a demon_


	17. you guys with lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i did something different this chapter :p
> 
> also i am updating from my grave because ateez's comeback + stray kids' double knot kILLED ME :)))

**hey there demons [7]**

11:38 am

**bambam**: guys, fellow human-like beings that grace this earth with their presence  
**bambam**: i call upon you in a time of need

**Mark**: the fuck u want now

**bambam**: rude!  
**bambam**: i want lunch  
**bambam**: you guys  
**bambam**: with lunch

**jacks**: tf???

**Youngjae**: he wants to have lunch with all of us

**JB**: oh

**Mark**: thanks for translating, youngjae

**Youngjae**: no problem

**bambam**: yus  
**bambam**: lunch i want want  
**bambam**: aishhhh you guys  
**bambam**: ...do u want??????

**jacks**: lol what's the big deal?

**Mark**: sure, we'll have lunch together

**Youngjae**: i think the problem is that we've never all had lunch together

**JB:** ???  
**JB**: ooooh wait, i get it

**Mark**: he means us five + yugyeom

**jacks**: or we could escape school and go have lunch with jinyoung too at some other place

**bambam**: mcdonalds

**JB**: that's a wonderful suggestion  
**JB**: two problems: yugyeom hasn't met all of us at the same time

**jacks**: the second problem?

**JB**: Jinyoung

**jacks**: ah okay

**Jinyoung**: excuse me????

**Youngjae**: hyung, be honest  
**Youngjae**: do u really want us to escape school just to have lunch?

**Jinyoung**: sure  
**Jinyoung**: i have no problem with it

**jacks**: wait really???

**Jinyoung**: really

**bambam**: kay then i guess we have a plan

**Jinyoun**g: ??  
**Jinyoung**: have you asked everyone involved if they want to join?

**bambam**: yes i have?

**Youngjae**: ...

**Gyeom**: yeah i wanna have lunch with you guys if it's not a problem ^.^

**bambam**: see?  
**bambam**: everyone already said yes

**Mark**: sike

**Youngjae**: we really didn't but ok

**bambam**: then it's decided!  
**bambam**: we meet by the closest mcdonalds as soon as class ends!

**jacks**: noice

**JB**: i'll see u all there

**Jinyoung**: and remember to not cross the street without looking both ways first!

**bambam**: i feel personally targeted by that reminder

**Jinyoung**: good  
**Jinyoung**: you should

Yugyeom wouldn't say he's scared of meeting the entire group at the same time, but maybe he's a little nervous. He hasn't had to make friends in over a year. The last people he befriended had been the members of Ateez, and even then, it had been because they were going to be living and training together for so long.

This time, the only reason Yugyeom is getting to know Bambam's friend group is because they all seem genuinely interested in befriending him. Of course, he already knows exactly what all of them are, but they don't know about him.

Yugyeom moves his eyes to the left, as if guided by some foreboding instinct, and they immediately land on a face he recognizes from the photos that Bambam has showed him. It's Park Jinyoung, the group's vampire, making his way through the light crowd on the street.

Honestly, he's not as pale as Yugyeom expected him to be, but maybe that's just because he hasn't actually had many vampire friends before, so he doesn't know what to expect.

Jinyoung seems to recognize him, as well, because the older smiles and raises a hand as he walks in Yugyeom's direction. The younger is only given a few short moments to prepare himself before the vampire reaches him, trying to take some calming breaths while pocketing his phone again.

"Hi, Yugyeom!" Jinyoung greets as soon as he's close enough to be heard. He doesn't look nervous at all.

"Hey hyung!" Yugyeom returns the greeting while trying not to show how terrifying he thinks it is to meet new people.

"You haven't been waiting too long, right?" the older asks, a slight hint of concern showing on his otherwise calm face. Yugyeom shakes his head with a small smile. It's almost cute to him that Jinyoung manages to care about someone he barely even knows, and suddenly it makes a lot of sense why the others would call Jinyoung the mom of the group. He clearly has the fitting traits.

"I thought we could go inside and wait for the rest", Jinyoung suggests, and Yugyeom responds with another nod.

As they walk, Jinyoung asks him about his classes and how he's been adjusting to being back in Korea, the pair of them making some light conversation while waiting for everyone else. It's not even half as awkward as Yugyeom had thought it could be. To be honest, it's pretty nice. Jinyoung is nice.

It doesn't take a lot of time for the others to arrive. Bambam and Jackson are both looking slightly disheveled, as if they have run all the way here.

"We raced", Jackson explains in between two panting breaths, gesturing weakly between himself and the younger boy. It's not clear who won, but it does explain their appearances.

Yugyeom is kind of freaking out right now. It had only been early this morning that he returned to Korea, so his mind isn't exactly working at full capacity, being too tired to think properly, but maybe that's good in this situation. At least he won't overthink stuff and end up being super awkward.

Him and Jinyoung have already ordered, so Yugyeom expects the new arrivals to go do the same, but Bambam casts a quick glance around before speaking up.

"I know what everyone wants so you can go grab a table."

No one objects, so Yugyeom just goes along with it as they all head over toward an empty table big enough to fit them all. Ahead of him, Jackson and Youngjae are arguing about how you're supposed to measure the results from his and Bambam's running contest rather loudly. Jaebum and Mark are speaking calmly behind the arguing pair, and Jinyoung is walking next to Yugyeom.

Not really having anything to say, Yugyeom glances at his phone screen and sees two new notifications from Jungkook.

**junglekook -> Gyeom [private chat]**

12:13 pm

**junglekook**: CMON MY FREND YOU'VE GOT THIS  
**junglekook**: oh btw namjoon hyung told me youre meeting got6 for the first tiem today

**Gyeom**: thanks yes i am

**junglekook**: lmao gotta love those oracle hyungs  
**junglekook**: also namjoon hyung says that i should tell u "honey you've got a big storm coming"

**Gyeom**: wait what, what does that even mean

**junglekook**: idk  
**junglekook**: he says you should stay away from danger

**Gyeom**: don't i always?

**junglekook**: more like do you ever ??

**Gyeom**: yah u rite

"Yugyeom", Jaebum says in a rather serious tone, and the younger instantly looks away from his screen, toward the coven's leader. His eyes are just as serious as his tone when he stares at Yugyeom.

The words that follow aren't as serious, though.

"If the Earth was flat, would the sun just spin in circles above it, or would it move in a more spiral-like shape?" he asks.

Yugyeom definitely snorts at that, but he still ponders the question to give a serious answer. He notices that Mark and Youngjae are watching him as well, waiting for what the younger will say, so Yugyeom supposed that this is what they have been discussing.

"Well, it has to move up and down too, right? It can't just spin around. Then we wouldn't have different seasons", he replies.

By now, Jackson has also caught on to the topic at hand, and adds his own opinion to the discussion. Youngjae apparently has a very detailed plan about how the sun would have to move for it to work with seasons and timezones, even though Mark and Jaebum don't appear to agree with him.

While they talk, Yugyeom looks over at Jinyoung, expecting him to look exasperated for having to deal with this mess, but he seems just as interested in the conversation as everyone else. When he feels Yugyeom's eyes on him, he turns his head just slightly and sends a small smile his way.

"What if the sun was like a lamp and could just turn on and off?" he suggest, leaning forward over the table to join the discussion.

How Yugyeom ends up discussing the logistics of a flat Earth with six supernatural crackheads fifteen minutes after his class was supposed to begin, he wouldn't be able to tell you.

At least he's happy to be there.

And, maybe missing class was worth it.

(it was definitely worth it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes, yugyeom knows what everyone is.


	18. freak out

**Gyeom -> junglekook [private chat]**

10:33 pm

**Gyeom**: jungkook i'm scared

**junglekook**: fear is a natural reaction meant to warn you for danger, fear is meant to keep you alive, even though past experiences may have taught you to fear things that aren't actually dangerous and might be something you want to overcome

**Gyeom**: the fuck ??

**junglekook**: sorry  
**junglekook**: hobi hyung told me that today and i wanted to spread my knowledge

**Gyeom**: oh ok.., thanks i guess?

**junglekook**: lmao  
**junglekook**: but why are you scared yugs?

**Gyeom**: i think i'm getting attached

**junglekook**: okay, but why is that a bad thing?

**Gyeom**: you know why it's a bad thing kook

**junglekook**: no, i really don't

**Gyeom**: cause i can never stay! i'm just gonna get attached and then i'll have to run again  
**Gyeom**: or, i'll get attached and then they find out the truth about me being a fucked up mess and they'll hate me  
**Gyeom**: and i'm scared because bambam is a demon and every time i go near him, i'm reminded of what happened last time i got close with a demon even though it literally has nothing to do with him  
**Gyeom**: and they're all so nice to me but they don't even know what i am!  
**Gyeom**: as soon as they find out, they won't be as nice, no one ever is

**junglekook**: gyeom, me and the rest of bangtan found out what you were and none of us ran away or started treating you differently  
**junglekook**: i mean, you can't help what you're born as and we understand that

**Gyeom**: what if they don't think the same way

**junglekook**: didn't you just say that bambam is a demon?  
**junglekook**: they're all supernatural creatures, i think they understand better than anyone that you can't control what you are

**Gyeom**: i guess

**junglekook**: and about bambam being a demon,  
**junglekook**: yeah, i get why that freaks you out and the fact that you can sense his demon-ness every time you go near him isn't really something you can control  
**junglekook**: i mean, that's just part of your powers

**Gyeom**: yeah

**junglekook**: and it's not your fault that demons make you freak out, i mean that's just how trauma works  
**junglekook**: don't blame yourself for not being over something that affected you so badly

**Gyeom**: but bambam had nothing to do with that!

**junglekook**: i know, and one day bambam's demonic aura won't scare you like it does now, but it's okay that it does right now, considering your past  
**junglekook**: stop blaming yourself, i can clearly see that you know that it has nothing to do with bambam, but you can't control your reactions to him

**Gyeom**: yeah, okay, i guess that's true

**junglekook**: hell yeah it is, i'm a fucking genius

**Gyeom**: you're starting to sound like hyung

**junglekook**: jin hyung? or yoongi hyung?

**Gyeom**: lol

**junglekook**: no seriously which one gyeom???

**Gyeom**: sorry i gotta go  
**Gyeom**: gotta go tell my friends that i had a nice time with them today!

**junglekook**: yes!! go conquer your fears!!

**Gyeom**: i'm not afraid of talking to them though

**junglekook**: stop criticizing me

**Gyeom**: lmao okay  
**Gyeom**: and thanks for everything you said

**junglekook**: no problem

**Gyeom**: yes problem  
**Gyeom**: it was a problem but you helped me come down from it, so thank you!

**junglekook**: okay, yeah, you're welcome

**Gyeom**: bye kook :)

**junglekook**: bye gyeom  
**junglekook**: now go talk to your friends!

**hey there demons [7]**

10:54 pm

**Gyeom**: i had fun today everyone, thanks for letting me come!

**jacks**: omg it was really fun that you came

**Youngjae**: yes!

**Jinyoung**: i hope we didn't overwhelm you,.. some of us can be a little much at times

**Gyeom**: oh no, you were fine  
**Gyeom**: i had a great time :)

**bambam**: does this mean you'll have lunch with us at school too now??

**Jinyoung**: chill out child

**Gyeom**: sure, if you want me to ^.^

**bambam**: yes we do

**Youngjae**: you're very welcome to join us any time

**Mark**: it's weird  
**Mark**: it feels like you've been our friend for much longer, even though we're just getting to know you

**jacks**: you sure that's not your own fault hyung?

**Mark**: shut up

**Gyeom**: lol why would it be his fault?

**jacks**: cause he can sense people's auras!

**bambam**: the fuck

**Gyeom**: are you saying he's like a wizard? lol

**jacks**: not really, it's just like a gut feeling that decides if he liked people or not

**Gyeom**: oh, cool

**Mark**: ...

**jacks**: nice! i guess i'll see u at lunch tomorrow then yugyeom!

**Gyeom**: yeah okay, bye hyungs!

**bambam**: bye yugs :))

**Gyeom**: bye bambam!

**spooky bois [6]**

11:10 pm

**Mark**: jackson, wtf was that  
**Mark**: are you trying to expose me???

**jacks**: no! i was just trying to see his reaction!

**Jinyoung**: and did you get any information from that little experiment?

**jacks**: ...no

**Jinyoung**: then don't do it again

**jacks**: i won't!  
**jacks**: and it's not like i exposed us or anything

**bambam**: well...

**Youngjae**: if he knows about the supernatural, then he definitely knows what mark hyung is now

**jacks**: ...oops?

**Mark**: i take it none of you noticed what he was doing then?

**Jinyoung**: what?

**jacks**: was yugyeom doing something??

**Mark**: yea

**bambam**: what  
**bambam**: hyung, he wasn't doing anything weird

**Jinyoung**: what did he do?

**Mark**: doesn't matter  
**Mark**: i'll tell u if it does

**jacks**: sigh

**Youngjae**: okay hyung, we trust you

**Jinyoung**: but what happened? is there something off about yugyeom?

**Mark**: no, i haven't seen anything you need to worry about

**bambam**: then why these ominous comments?

**Mark**: i'll tell you if there's anything else  
**Mark**: bye

**jacks**: but what is going on

**Youngjae**: mark hyung doesn't stick around after saying bye

**Jinyoung**: guys, trust hyung's judgment  
**Jinyoung**: he said that nothing is off about yugyeom and that we don't have to worry  
**Jinyoung**: i trust him to tell us if he realizes anything

**jacks**: i do too

**bambam**: yeah, okay  
**bambam**: but i still find it weird how it seems like mark hyung always knows something we don't

**Youngjae**: that's probably cause he does

**jacks**: truth

**Jinyoung**: go to bed

**bambam**: okay mom

**Youngjae**: goodnight ^-^

**jacks**: bye peeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a teaser for the next chapter:
> 
> **jacks**: HURRY THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE SHITS THEY'RE RUNNING OUT OF NACHO CHIPS
> 
> yeah the next part is very serious as you can see lol. but after that, there's some drama


	19. two weeks later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if it wasn't obvious already from the title, this chapter takes place two weeks after the previous one

**hey there demons [7]**

12:04 pm

**jacks**: HURRY THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE SHITS THEY'RE RUNNING OUT OF NACHO CHIPS

**bambam**: DAMN BITCH STOP YELLING

**JB**: why can't you just take chips for those of us who aren't in the cafeteria yet?

**jacks**: do i look like a fucking delivery boy to u???

**Mark**: honestly,

**jacks**: Please no honesty.

**Mark**: HONESTLY,  
**Mark**: i wouldn't be surprised if you showed up outside my door with a delivery

**Gyeom**: yeah, hyung is right  
**Gyeom**: i could see u as a delivery boy

**jacks**: ...traitors, all of you

**Gyeom**: says the one who won't get us chips :(

**bambam**: taco tuesday is a scam

**Youngjae**: i thought you loved taco tuesday?

**bambam**: no, i love the CONCEPT of taco tuesday  
**bambam**: reality is a lot harsher than you think

**Mark**: wow, so cynical bammie

**bambam**: this world is cold and heartless, might as well accept it

**Gyeom**: thanks for the advice

**jacks**: wow, i'm loving the positivity  
**jacks**: GYEOM

**Gyeom**: omg WHAT

**jacks**: ARE YOU COMING TO FAMILY DINNER TONIGHT ??????

**Gyeom**: OF COURSE!

**jacks**: good.

**bambam**: boi, why u yelling

**jacks**: i just got excited!

**Youngjae**: he came to family dinner last week though

**jacks**: yeah and it was fun!

**Gyeom**: it was a mess

**bambam**: hey!

**Gyeom**: a good kind of mess though

**bambam**: good.

**jacks**: so i just wanted to know if we were doing it again!

**Jinyoung**: why can you kids never text like normal people

**Youngjae**: maybe cause we're not normal

**Gyeom**: lmao that's true

**Mark**: okay everyone, me and jackson got chips for everyone

**Youngjae**: YAY

**bambam**: noise

**Jinyoung**: stop it with those b99 references, i'm tired

**bambam**: uuh, no

**Jinyoung**: seriously, you haven't stopped for two weeks, i'm exhausted

**bambam**: uuuh yeah, cause YA BORING

**Youngjae**: poor hyung

**Mark**: bammie, show some respect to your mother

**bambam**: BYE LOSERS I JUST ARRIVED IN THE CAFETERIA!

**Gyeom**: he put his phone away now

**Jinyoung**: finally, some peace and quiet

**Gyeom**: excuse me? i'm literally right here

**Jinyoung**: ...

**Youngjae**: the demon twins

**Gyeom**: are you calling me a demon? lol

**JB**: i meaan...

**jacks**: yeah we are

**Gyeom**: but why is bammie a demon?

**Jinyoung**: uuh

**Mark**: you've seen his crackhead behavior

**Gyeom**: ah right  
**Gyeom**: makes sense

**jacks**: okay i can see yugbam now!  
**jacks**: put your phone away mark hyung!

**JB**: wait for me and youngjae!

**Youngjae**: we're there in like three seconds

**jacks**: too bad everyone else has already put their phone away

**Youngjae**: aww

**jacks**: mark hyung got chips for you though

**Youngjae**: yess!

**jacks**: said i wasn't allowed to let you starve  
**jacks**: sadly

**JB**: ...  
**JB**: well thank god for mark hyung then  
**JB**: it seems we're not very loved by everyone else

**Jinyoung**: i love you

**jacks**: yeah but you're dating him so that's in the contract

**Jinyoung**: ?? what contract

**Youngjae**: the dating contract

**Jinyoung**: ok i'm gonna go take a nap or something  
**Jinyoung**: bye children

**jacks**: bai bai

**JB**: bye jinyoung

**jacks**: what about everyone else?

**JB**: i can literally see you right in front of me  
**JB**: i have no reason to say goodbye to you

**jacks**: o  
**jacks**: kay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the point of this was mostly to show how they've gotten to know each other better (but still haven't told each other anything) :))


	20. departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic gasp* it's wednesday!

**spooky bois [6]**

6:50 am

**Mark**: okay guys i'm leaving

**jacks**: still don't wanna tell us why?

**Mark**: i've already told u that i'm going to see some old friends

**bambam**: hyung, we know that's not the only reason

**Youngjae**: guys don't press him  
**Youngjae**: he'll tell us if he wants to

**JB**: i just don't want a repeat of what happened before

**Mark**: that was a long time ago though  
**Mark**: i had practically just met you

**Jinyoung**: you had been with us for six months?

**Mark**: same thing

**jacks**: it's really not

**Mark**: okay fine, but that's not what this is about  
**Mark**: i promise i'll tell you what this trip is for once i come back

**Jinyoung**: are you sure that's the best option?  
**Jinyoung**: i'm not asking to sound like i'm doubting you, i'm genuinely wondering

**Mark**: i think so

**Jinyoung**: then i accept it

**Youngjae**: we won't bother you with any more questions then

**Mark**: thanks everyone

**hey there demons [7]**

7:23 am

**bambam**: mark hyung is now off to america!

**Gyeom**: oh is he visiting his family?

**bambam**: nah just some friends, he'll be back soon

**jacks**: so what are we doing while he's gone guys?

**Youngjae**: crying

**bambam**: drama queen

**JB**: says the drama queen himself

**Gyeom**: wait why are you crying??

**Youngjae**: cause mark hyung is gone

**Jinyoung**: he's coming back though

**Youngjae**: yeah i guess..

**jacks**: great  
**jacks**: so does anyone have any plans or what?

**Gyeom**: one of my friends is actually visiting from america!

**JB**: wait really

**jacks**: is it one of the ones from namjoon's friend group?

**Gyeom**: yeah

**JB**: oh, that's fun!

**jacks**: truly..

**spooky bois [6]**

7:38 am

**jacks**: uuh hey not to be that person but remember what we said about namjoon's friends being supernatural?

**bambam**: fuckin get over it

**Jinyoung**: Be nice.

**JB**: if we ignore bambam  
**JB**: there's clearly something up with yugyeom, and i would not be surprised to hear that he knows about the supernatural  
**JB**: but mark hyung said that yugyeom is human, and we have to trust that

**Youngjae**: we could still ask yugyeom though

**jacks**: or we could tell him about ourselves  
**jacks**: no one's saying that we have to force him to tell us anything he doesn't want to

**Youngjae**: that's actually a good point

**Jinyoung**: that we turn the situation around? tell him the truth about ourselves instead of asking for the truth about him?

**jacks**: exactly!

**bambam**: hyung left like an hour ago and we're already spiraling

**jacks**: we're not spiraling, just discussing

**Jinyoung**: that's right, but bambam is also right in that we shouldn't do anything without mark here

**bambam**: thank you

**jacks**: i'll gladly just tell yugyeom that i'm a werewolf  
**jacks**: you guys don't have to do it with me

**JB**: okay everyone, take a step back  
**JB**: go to school  
**JB**: we'll talk later, okay?

**bambam**: no we won't

**Youngjae**: sure

**jacks**: yeah okay

**Jinyoung**: ...  
**Jinyoung**: i can already tell this is gonna be a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, jinyoung isn't wrong, this is gonna be a mess lmao.
> 
> they're gonna talk more abt it later, but both bambam and jackson have their reasons for acting the way they do. they've all had bad experiences with telling others the truth about themselves, but bambam and jackson kind of had the opposite reaction to it? like, jackson wants to tell people as early as possible to just get it over it while bambam would prefer to never say it at all, since he's a demon and some people aren't able to see past that once they find out
> 
> yeah ok that was long but thanks for reading <3


	21. turbulence

**spooky bois**

7:30 pm

**jacks**: guys, i really think we should tell yugyeom what we are

**bambam**: ..not this bullshit again

**Youngjae**: we should at least wait til mark hyung comes back to discuss this

**jacks**: why would we???  
**jacks**: this is between us and yugyeom

**Youngjae**: yes  
**Youngjae**: US as in ALL OF US, and that includes mark hyung

**jacks**: we can't wait until he comes back!  
**jacks**: besides, hyung has been keeping stuff from us

**Jinyoung**: such as?

**jacks**: i shouldn't even have to explain, you all know it  
**jacks**: he's been so secretive and mysterious pretty much since he met yugyeom

**JB**: are you implying what i think you're implying?

**bambam**: fuck you jackson

**jacks**: where the hell did that come from??

**bambam**: you're trying to say that mark hyung is covering up yugyeom's secret identity!  
**bambam**: i was fuckin there when they met and mark hyung very honestly said that he couldn't pick up on anything supernatural from gyeom

**jacks**: that doesn't mean shit!

**Youngjae**: are you calling mark hyung a liar?

**jacks**: as if all of us haven't lied a few times  
**jacks**: but no, i'm just saying that there's a possibility he saw something he didn't like in yugyeom and decided not to tell us

**Youngjae**: why are you being so mean?

**jacks**: i'm not trying to be mean! i'm just trying to make you see where i'm coming from!

**Youngjae**: well it seems like you're attacking both mark hyung and yugyeom

**jacks**: oh, why don't you go cry to your boyfriend, go hug a tree or whatever

**Youngjae**: ...fuck you jackson

**Youngjae** has left **spooky bois**

**Jinyoung**: Jackson, that was unnecessary.

**jacks**: i didn't mean to make him leave

**bambam**: really? could've fooled me

**jacks**: i'm trying to make you see what's going on here!  
**jacks**: but you refuse to see that mark hyung knows something we don't, and yugyeom isn't as pure as he seems

**bambam**: jackson, What the fuck ?????  
**bambam**: yugyeom has been nothing but kind to everyone since we met him!

**jacks**: that's not what i meant!

**bambam**: you just said he's not as pure as we think! what else could you mean???

**JB**: Can you both please stop?

**jacks**: fuckin hell, i'm not trying to call mark a liar or say that yugyeom is rude  
**jacks**: i'm just saying that i'm no longer content with just sitting back while weird shit happens and no one does anything about it!

**Jinyoung**: what weird shit are you talking about?

**jacks**: i dunno, everything!  
**jacks**: ateez being attacked by a demon, yugyeom and his past, mark hyung never telling us what he's thinking, bangtan and yugyeom knowing each other  
**jacks**: there's a lot of unexplained shit around yugyeom

**Jinyoung**: hang on

**JB**: what?

**Jinyoung**: when were ateez being attacked by a demon?

**JB**: like a month ago, maybe more

**bambam**: hyung what is this about? ateez have nothing to do with this  
**bambam**: this is about all of you being willing to risk everything just because you're curious about yugyeom!

**JB**: bammie, no, that's not it

**Jinyoung**: we're not trying to damage your relationship with him

**bambam**: stop acting like you actually give a fuck about my friendship with gyeom  
**bambam**: i'm not blind, i get that something's up with him but it's none of our business!  
**bambam**: i really thought you guys weren't the type of people to force others to expose themselves  
**bambam**: guess i was wrong to assume

**bambam** has left **spooky bois**

**jacks**: that's not even fucking true!

**Jinyoung**: yelling won't solve anything

**JB**: we need to have this discussion in person

**jacks**: why???  
**jacks**: this shouldn't even have to be a discussion

**Jinyoung**: uh, yes it should. we need to talk about it

**jacks**: if i wanna tell him about myself, that has nothing to do with you!

**Jinyoung**: it does though  
**Jinyoung**: we live together, and if you tell yugyeom you're a werewolf that would put us in a position where we either do the same or lie to him about it

**Jinyoung**: and some of us don't wanna lie

**jacks**: oh?

**JB**: Jackson, don't.

**jacks**: i won't  
**jacks**: i just find it weird how he says he doesn't want to lie, yet it seems that's all he ever does

**Jinyoung**: what the fuck is that supposed to mean?

**jacks**: "oh i'm just not tired"  
**jacks**: "i just couldn't fall asleep"  
**jacks**: "my family is rich, it's definitely not that i've been working and earning money for about 80 years"

**Jinyoung**: And what the fuck was I supposed to say?  
**Jinyoung**: "OH I'm nocturnal and need a lot less sleep than normal humans, that's why I'm always awake"  
**Jinyoung**: "I was born in 1907 so I've been earning money for almost a century, hence my economical status"

**jacks**: no, but maybe don't lie?

**Jinyoung**: Fuck off

**JB:** ENOUGH  
**JB**: Both of you, stop. This is doing nothing

**jacks**: why is everyone so against just talking to yugyeom??

**JB**: I'm not, I'm literally not

**jacks**: oh? cause earlier you said you were neutral

**Jinyoung**: that was me

**JB**: I said I was against it, but not anymore  
**JB**: there's too much stuff that doesn't add up

**jacks**: then why the fuck do you just let bambam play the victim?

**JB**: this isn't about whether or not we should tell yugyeom anymore

**jacks**: yes it fuckin is

**JB**: It's not

**jacks**: i can't  
**jacks**: sorry

**jacks** has left **spooky bois**

**Jinyoung**: Jaebum, please

**JB**: i'm gonna say something i regret  
**JB**: i'm sorry

**JB** has left **spooky bois**

**Jinyoung**: ...  
**Jinyoung**: mark please text me when you see this 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo.. this just happened.
> 
> jackson, jb & youngjae all want to tell yugyeom, bambam is against it, and jinyoung just wants them to have a calm conversation.  
i hope this chapter didn't make anyone seem like the bad guy, cause they're all at least a little bit in the wrong right now. all except youngjae, actually. they're being defensive and attacking each other because they're scared, which has to do with their pasts, but they're not gonna get anywhere unless they start to listen more to each other
> 
> next up is arrival :))


	22. arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand it's friday.

**Mark -> Jinyoung [private chat]**

4:05 am

**Mark**: i can't help but think that the death of our spooky bois group is a sign that we probably shouldn't have another chat behind yugyeom's back  
**Mark**: when we're talking about him, he should be included in the discussion

**Jinyoung**: i agree with you, but i don't think everyone else does

**Mark**: i know and that's what frustrates me  
**Mark**: i saw what you all wrote before everyone left

**Jinyoung**: they probably didn't mean anything by it so i hope you weren't offended..?

**Mark**: i mean  
**Mark**: jackson was right

**Jinyoung**: WHat??"

**Mark**: PARTLY, he was partly right

**Jinyoung**: you're gonna have to explain yourself some more unless you want everyone to freak out at you

**Mark**: i know, but i'd rather do it with everyone present  
**Mark**: basically, i have been keeping stuff from you  
**Mark**: i didn't pick up on anything supernatural from yugyeom when i met him, that's the truth  
**Mark**: i haven't lied to any of you  
**Mark**: the only thing is that i haven't been completely honest about what i think i've figured out about him

**Jinyoung**: ...ookay?

**Mark**: but i think i should tell you in person instead of through a group chat

**Jinyoung**: good luck trying to get jackson and bambam in the same room

**Mark**: maybe i don't have to  
**Mark**: i mean, if i say that it's about yugyeom, they'll probably both show up voluntarily

**Jinyoung**: ...whatever floats your boat

**Mark**: ...  
**Mark**: that's such an old person thing to say

**Jinyoung**: thanks i try my best

**Mark**: bye

**hey there demons [7]**

8:39 am

**Mark**: so this chat has been dead for like two days now  
**Mark**: and since yugyeom is currently out with a friend i thought i'd take the opportunity to only talk to the six of you

**JB**: how do you know that?

**Mark**: i went to america to see bangtan, and you all know yoongi is an oracle, so he told me when would be the best time to text

**jacks**: oh? now you can be honest?

**Mark**: you have full rights to be upset, but please don't call me names

**jacks**: ...i'm sorry hyung

**Mark**: thanks  
**Mark**: i'm coming back soon, i'll probably teleport back in a few hours, and i think we should all meet

**bambam**: no

**Mark**: we need to talk and i have a lot of stuff to tell you about yugyeom

**bambam**: why is everyone so obsessed with knowing everything about him??  
**bambam**: if he wanted us to know, he would have told us

**Mark**: i agree with you and i'm sorry that i have to do this, but i really wasn't trying to figure it out  
**Mark**: i went to america to ask bangtan if i was right in my assumptions about yugyeom  
**Mark**: which i was

**Jinyoung**: what assumptions?

**Mark**: well, he left a lot of clues  
**Mark**: i shouldn't be telling you all of it through a group chat  
**Mark**: i haven't been lying to you, but i also haven't been telling the truth, but i will now

**jacks**: i'll be there hyung

**bambam**: what don't you guys understand about privacy??

**Mark**: bambam, i'm on your side in this  
**Mark**: the only reason i figured anything out is because i pay a lot of attention  
**Mark**: i swear i'm not doing this to expose him, or doing it just because i'm curious  
**Mark**: i genuinely think he would benefit from telling us the truth

**bambam**: This is exactly what I don't want!

**Mark**: BUT,  
**Mark**: i don't think we should ask him to tell us anything  
**Mark**: i want to meet all of you to tell you what i know, which is far from everything  
**Mark**: there are a lot of things we can only find out from yugyeom himself  
**Mark**: and right now, i'm not saying ANYTHING about talking to yugyeom about this  
**Mark**: okay?

**jacks**: i've already said i'm coming

**JB**: i will, too

**Jinyoung**: me as well

**bambam**: i'm upset  
**bambam**: this feels wrong  
**bambam**: but i guess i'll come  
**bambam**: and i'll try to act civilized

**Mark**: thank you  
**Mark**: youngjae? you haven't said anything

**JB**: he's asleep on my bed

**Mark**: oh

**JB**: yeah, cause someone was fuckin rude to him

**jacks**: i didn't mean it...

**Jinyoung**: everyone, we'll solve this later  
**Jinyoung**: it's between youngjae and jackson so everyone else should refrain from saying anything  
**Jinyoung**: and i just want to say that i get why everyone is acting the way they are right now  
**Jinyoung**: i mean, telling someone about your supernatural identity is something we all have negative experiences with

**JB**: true

**Jinyoung**: mark was disowned by his parents when he started showing signs of magic  
**Jinyoung**: jackson had no friends for YEARS after telling his last friendgroup about it  
**Jinyoung**: which i guess is why you want to do it as soon as possible with yugyeom now?

**jacks**: yes  
**jacks**: i just want to get it over with and see how he reacts

**Jinyoung**: understandable  
**Jinyoung**: and i guess bambam doesn't want to tell yugyeom at all? probably because some people are very misinformed about demons

**bambam**: i mean, it's complicated  
**bambam**: i don't really want to tell yugyeom but i understand that it's the only option if i actually want to be close with him

**Jinyoung**: I know, and it's okay. You don't have to think it's easy to tell him. The important thing is that you're willing to listen to us when we discuss it, and actually take in our points

**bambam**: which i haven't really been doing..

**Jinyoung**: Yes, but we've all done a lot of wrong and said some things we shouldn't have  
**Jinyoung**: Everyone makes mistakes. As long as we're willing to listen and apologize, I think we'll be fine

**JB**: ...

**jacks**: ...

**bambam**: ...

**Mark**: huh  
**Mark**: i think jinyoung just borrowed every braincell this group has

**jacks**: yeah but that's not a lot

**bambam**: true lmao, we have like four braincells

**Jinyoung**: ...  
**Jinyoung**: does this mean you're all willing to talk it out?

**JB**: Yes

**jacks**: yup!

**bambam**: i am

**Mark**: me too

**Jinyoung**: great  
**Jinyoung**: now we should spam the chat to make sure yugyeom doesn't see this

**JB**: oh yeah

**Gyeom**: uuuuh  
**Gyeom**: hey guys  
**Gyeom**: …  
**Gyeom**: i think i just saw something i wasn't supposed to

**JB**: …

**Jinyoung**: …

**jacks**: …

**bambam**: …

**Mark**: …

**Youngjae**: holy hell that was a fucking plot twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe next time they shouldn't discuss things like this in a groupchat with the person they're talking about.. just maybe
> 
> ALSO I'M SORRY FOR ENDING IT LIKE THAT HEHEHEH I CAN ALREADY IMAGINE PEOPLE GONNA YELL AT ME IN THE COMMENTS lol


	23. the reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've said it repeatedly, but it deserves to be repeated: the reveal (aka this chapter lol look at the title) is a mess

**hey there demons [7]**

9:13 am

**JB**: yugyeom!

**Jinyoung**: have you been here the whole time?

**Gyeom**: uhm, no  
**Gyeom**: but i kinda saw everything you sent

**bambam**: omg

**jacks**: well... now we don't really have a choice  
**jacks**: we might as well say it

**bambam**: please no 

**Mark**: how about we come back to this conversation in a few hours once we've discussed it or smth

**Jinyoung**: yes good idea

**JB**: i'm so sorry yugyeom

**Gyeom**: oh  
**Gyeom**: yeah but it's not a big deal or anything  
**Gyeom**: i mean i already knew about you guys

**Youngjae**: you what???

**jacks**: you knew what?

**Gyeom**: yeah!  
**Gyeom**: i already know what you're thinking about telling me

**JB**: ...what do you think we're going to tell you?

**Gyeom**: that mark hyung is a warlock, jb hyung is a shapeshifter, jinyoung hyung is a vampire, jackson hyung is a werewolf, youngjae a faery and bambam a demon

**Youngjae**: ...

**Mark**: where did you get this from?

**JB**: ohmygod did you see the chat? were we that careless??

**Gyeom**: no! i realized when i met you in real life!

**Jinyoung**: but wait  
**Jinyoung**: doesn't that mean..

**Mark**: hang on, there's something i realized about you yugyeom

**Gyeom**: uuh

**Mark**: which is partly what we were fighting about

**Gyeom**: mkay

**Mark**: you were a member of the dance group ateez and you lived with them in saudi arabia for almost a year  
**Mark**: then they started getting attacked by a demon about a month ago, which is when you left to come live here in korea  
**Mark**: then the demon stopped attacking them, since the demon was only after you and not the other members  
**Mark**: am i right?

**jacks**: holy shit!

**JB**: ...how did you know

**Jinyoung**: yeah that makes sense

**Gyeom**: yeah hyung you're right

**bambam**: wait-,, what-

**Youngjae**: this is weird

**bambam**: why would a demon be after you gyeom?  
**bambam**: and are you even human?  
**bambam**: did you know that three of the ateez members are supernatural???

**Gyeom**: of course i knew that  
**Gyeom**: and they know a lot about me, as well

**jacks**: oh?

**Gyeom**: yeah  
**Gyeom**: bangtan also knows a lot about me

**Youngjae**: so you were friends with bts in america, plus you know that they're a coven?

**Gyeom**: yeah, i actually used to be a part of their coven before i had to leave for saudi arabia

**bambam**: holy frick wHAT???

**jacks**: you were in bts????

**Gyeom**: yes  
**Gyeom**: that is what i just said

**Jinyoung**: but why did you have to leave for saudi arabia?  
**Jinyoung**: like, was it a choice or not?

**JB**: and about that demon that was attacking you...

**Gyeom**: okay chill i think i have to tell you a lot more than i actually want to  
**Gyeom**: not that i don't trust you! but because i'm scared!

**bambam**: ...i was scared too

**Gyeom**: not to sound rude but if i tell you the truth, you're all in danger as long as i'm near you

**JB**: Why?

**Jinyoung**: okay, i think you're gonna have to tell us a little more than that  
**Jinyoung**: what are you?

**Gyeom**: tel u latre

**jacks**: wow that spelling  
**jacks**: ...it's almost like you're not paying attention to what you're typing

**Youngjae**: something's up

**JB**: mark, did you ever figure out what yugyeom is?

**Mark**: no

**Youngjae**: yugyeom?

**Gyeom**: ysh

**bambam**: okay seriously  
**bambam**: where are you rn?

**Gyeom**: cant

**jacks**: are you drunk?

**Jinyoung**: seems unlikely

**JB**: i think something's happening

**Mark**: i know something's happening  
**Mark**: yugyeom, are you at home?

**Gyeom**: nno  
**Gyeom**: okay i can stop now

**Jinyoung**: stop what?

**Gyeom**: sorry i was running and couldn't really look too much at my screen  
**Gyeom**: but i've stopped now!

**JB**: Why were you running?

**Youngjae**: i feel like this conversation just gets weirder and weirder

**Gyeom**: i saw a ginger cat with a necklace and knew i had to run

**Youngjae**: case in point ^^

**Gyeom**: i think i lost the cat, so i'm fine now  
**Gyeom**: i just gotta go make a call

**jacks**: hang on just a second  
**jacks**: wtf is going on

**Jinyoung**: yeah, i think we're all wondering that

**bambam**: now that you know what we are, shouldn't you tell us about yourself?

**Gyeom**: i will!

**JB**: we have a lot of questions

**Youngjae**: i think the main one is "what are you"?

**Gyeom**: uuuh

**JB**: i mean you know about us now  
**JB**: so you don't have to be worried about us accepting you, cause you already know that we will

**Gyeom**: actually i don't know that

**jacks**: ...it would be kinda hypocritical if we didn't

**Gyeom**: not really  
**Gyeom**: i mean i wouldn't blame you if you didn't  
**Gyeom**: it's not the kind of supernatural that you're used to

**Mark**: ...

**Gyeom**: but i gotta go now bye!

**bambam**: wait!

**jacks**: i think he already left

**bambam**: ...fuck


	24. the reveal pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a double update!

**jacks -> Namjoon [private chat]**

9:30 am

**jacks**: namjoon-ah  
**jacks**: what is yugyeom?

**Namjoon**: Why are you asking me this? Ask him instead

**jacks**: u see, i would, but he's not responding  
**jacks**: something's going on

**Namjoon**: Wait what do you mean

**jacks**: he said something about running from a cat with a necklace?? idk

**Namjoon**: Are you serious right now??  
**Namjoon**: About the cat??

**jacks**: uh yeah  
**jacks**: but i don't get it  
**jacks**: what's the big deal?

**Namjoon**: Fuck.

**jacks**: namjoon?  
**jacks**: joon?  
**jacks**: ...

**bangtan + traitor maknae [8]**

9:33 am

**Namjoon**: Yugyeom, what's going on?

**junglekook**: wait what

**jimin**: why would there be anything going on?

**Namjoon**: You all know about the ginger cat with a necklace  
**Namjoon**: apparently yugyeom has seen it recently

**junglekook**: holy shit

**KingSeokJin**: does he need our help?

**Namjoon**: I don't know  
**Namjoon**: as you may be able to see, he has not responded to my question

**junglekook**: then how do you know about the ginger cat?

**Namjoon:** Jackson told me

**junglekook**: but he hasn't seen his dad yet, right? only the ginger cat?

**Namjoon**: If he had seen his dad, he would be in big trouble

**junglekook**: but  
**junglekook**: he's not responding  
**junglekook**: so how do we know he's not in big trouble rn?

**Namjoon**: ...

**yoongi**: no offense but you're all dumb

**KingSeokJin**: ex-fuckin-scuse me???

**yoongi**: chill out i wasn't talking to you  
**yoongi**: namjoon-ah, you're an oracle  
**yoongi**: you have powers

**Namjoon**: oh  
**Namjoon**: right

**yoongi**: but you don't have to bother checking in with yugyeom rn cause i've already done it

**junglekook**: wow look at yoongi hyung, using all seven of our braincells

**yoongi**: well someone had to

**Namjoon**: but is he okay?  
**Namjoon**: Yugyeom, i mean

**yoongi**: i couldn't get a clear view  
**yoongi:** the future's a lot more uncertain than it would be if he was completely safe  
**yoongi**: but at least he's not in immediate danger

**junglekook**: cool

**Namjoon**: what about the ginger cat then?  
**Namjoon**: we all know that the ginger cat is a sign that his dad is coming

**yoongi:** yeah i know

**KingSeokJin**: this conversation, a summary:  
**KingSeokJin**: his dad is coming but isn't there yet, so yugyeom has only seen the ginger cat  
**KingSeokJin**: he's not in danger until his dad actually gets there  
**KingSeokJin**: the only thing the ginger cat can do is inform yugyeom's dad of where yugyeom is  
**KingSeokJin**: which means that yugyeom just has to stay away from the cat

**junglekook**: yoongi hyung, jin hyung just stole the braincells

**yoongi**: ...

**Namjoon**: but we still need to get in contact with yugyeom

**junglekook**: i feel bad for him  
**junglekook**: when the ginger cat arrives is usually when he moves again  
**junglekook**: and he's only been in korea for about a month

**KingSeokJin**: i know, i feel bad for him to

**Namjoon**: Maybe this time he won't run away?

**yoongi**: he ran when the cat found him as a child  
**yoongi**: he ran when the cat found him in saudi arabia  
**yoongi**: the only time he didn't immediately run was when he was with us in america

**KingSeokJin**: but he still ran away eventually though

**junglekook**: the only reason he didn't go immediately was because he was a part of our coven

**Namjoon**: I know, but I feel like got6 would be willing to protect him

**KingSeokJin**: we were willing to protect him, but he doesn't want to put others in danger

**junglekook**: honestly fuck yugyeom's dad  
**junglekook**: that demon bitch can fight me

**jimin**: please don't do dumb things

**junglekook**: aww, but i wanna

**Namjoon**: you will not fight yugyeom's dad  
**Namjoon**: i wouldn't want you to fight any demon, but his dad isn't exactly a normal demon

**KingSeokJin**: namjoon's right  
**KingSeokJin**: his dad is basically the king of hell

**junglekook**: isn't lucifer the king?

**KingSeokJin**: ok, but then his dad is the prince of hell  
**KingSeokJin**: but that's not my point  
**KingSeokJin**: my point is that we need a plan

**yoongi**: the best thing would be if yugyeom told got6 the truth  
**yoongi**: considering they're the only ones in the same country as him rn

**Namjoon**: then we should convince yugyeom to do that

**junglekook**: no offence but he won't listen

**Namjoon**: maybe, maybe not  
**Namjoon**: Jackson clearly knows something's up, so maybe Yugyeom told them something

**junglekook**: or maybe they just have braincells  
**junglekook**: cause yugyeom can be obvious af

**KingSeokJin**: ok let's make a decision

**Gyeom**: hey guys i'm here now

**KingSeokJin**: ...or not

**Gyeom**: and uuuuuh  
**Gyeom**: i'm kinda considering telling got6 about myself?

**Namjoon**: that's a very sensible decision

**Gyeom**: i never said i had made a decision!

**junglekoo**k: but it would be good if they knew though  
**junglekook**: cause i guess you already know about them?

**Gyeom**: of course i do

**yoongi**: you know they won't mind, right?

**Gyeom**: that i'm the son of the prince of hell?  
**Gyeom**: yeah i guess they won't hate me for it, even though they might have some reactions  
**Gyeom**: i mean it's a pretty big deal

**junglekook**: especially considering you're literally being hunted by the prince of hell

**Gyeom**: yeaaah but they already know that i'm being followed by a demon  
**Gyeom**: considering they know about my time with ateez

**KingSeokJin**: despite that, they're still here, so you don't have to worry about them leaving you

**Gyeom**: hm

**Namjoon**: i feel like you've already made the decision though

**Gyeom**: yeah  
**Gyeom**: i guess i have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh. the reveal still isn't finished, but at least u have some more information now..??


	25. storytime of a lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m posting this on the train so if there are any mistakes ig i’ll fic them when i get home
> 
> ALSO run away is a bop. sweet chaos is also a bop. i am ded^2

**hey there demons [7]**

9:45 am

**Gyeom**: hey so i feel like i made everyone confused and worried so i thought i'd explain myself

**Jinyoung**: you don't have to if you're uncomfortable

**bambam**: yugs, are you okay??

**Gyeom**: no, and i feel like you deserve to know why

**Youngjae**: is there anything we can do to help you?

**Gyeom**: i don't think so ??

**JB**: guys let him say what he came to say

**Gyeom**: thanks  
**Gyeom**: but it's kind of a long story

**Mark**: that's fine

**jacks**: we're listening

**Gyeom**: okay  
**Gyeom**: so basically this is gonna be my life story since what happens now has to do with my past  
**Gyeom**: when i was born, my mom gave me to a human couple who adopted and raised me  
**Gyeom**: i always knew the truth about my biological parents though, despite never meeting them  
**Gyeom**: but my mom hadn't told my dad that she was giving me up for adoption. actually, he didn't even know that i existed until i was ten years old  
**Gyeom**: which made him furious, both at my mother and at me, for some reason  
**Gyeom**: so when i was thirteen, he found out where i lived and came to murder my adoptive parents

**JB**: no...

**Mark**: yugyeom, i'm so sorry you had to go through that

**Gyeom**: i wasn't home at the time, but i had already discovered that i had powers, so i sensed the danger and didn't go home  
**Gyeom**: i've only had three visions in my entire life, and i had my first one that day  
**Gyeom**: i saw when he murdered them, and i couldn't do anything since it was only a vision, but i knew that it was real

**Youngjae**: holy-‚'... that's horrible

**Jinyoung**: i can't even imagine...

**Gyeom**: yeah  
**Gyeom**: my mom's sister lived in the city, so i ran to her place and begged her to take me away from there  
**Gyeom**: she was very confused but once she realized what had happened, she booked the first flight out of the country for us both and we ran  
**Gyeom**: that's how i ended up in america  
**Gyeom**: we didn't exactly have a lot of money, so for about a month we were just moving between motels and hostels  
**Gyeom**: i had taught myself a few protective spells, so i did my best to keep both of us hidden from my dad's powers  
**Gyeom**: my spells worked, but i couldn't protect us against the weather  
**Gyeom**: my aunt got hypothermia after being out on a cold night when we hadn't been able to pay for a place to stay

**JB**: please don't say that she died too

**Gyeom**: we managed to find a nice couple that let us stay with them for a few days, but i wanted to leave cause i didn't want them to be in danger  
**Gyeom**: i convinced my aunt to stay with them and then went alone. i never came back for her since i didn't want to risk her safety  
**Gyeom**: i had only been alone for about a week when bangtan found me

**jacks**: and then you lived happily ever after?

**Gyeom**: for about three years, yeah  
**Gyeom**: then i saw a ginger cat that i recognized from my vision of when my parents were murdered

**Youngjae**: oh crap

**Gyeom**: bangtan knew a lot about my past by then, so i told them that i thought my dad was coming, but they said they would protect me  
**Gyeom**: at that point, i knew a lot more about my powers since Seokjin, Yoongi and Namjoon had kinda trained me and taught me more stuff  
**Gyeom**: we managed to hold on for three months before jungkook got hurt  
**Gyeom**: no one actually saw my dad except me, but everyone knew he was somewhere close, and when jungkook got hurt i realized i couldn't stay  
**Gyeom**: so i left to train with ateez in saudi arabia  
**Gyeom**: i had sensed that their leader was a warlock, which is why i auditioned for them and not some other dance group  
**Gyeom**: and everything was fine until this year, when i saw the ginger cat again and immediately moved to korea  
**Gyeom**: i didn't want to stay since ateez has five human members that would not be able to defend themselves against a demon  
**Gyeom**: and well, now i'm here

**Jinyoung**: that-...

**JB**: I...

**Youngjae**: what hteee

**jacks**: speechless

**bambam**: you're not gonna run away again, are you?

**Gyeom**: eeh

**bambam**: i know you don't want us to be in danger but that's not your choice to make!  
**bambam**: or it kinda is since it's your dad, but y'know, we don't want you to leave, even if it means we'll be in danger

**JB**: I agree with bambam, but I also have one huge question

**Jinyoung**: same

**JB**: What does your dad want from you?

**Gyeom**: well, basically, he just wants me  
**Gyeom**: he wants to take me and keep me with him. he feels like the fact that i'm his son makes me his belonging, and he's mad as hell at my mom for keeping me from him

**Mark**: oh  
**Mark**: that explains why everyone else who tries to protect you is in danger

**Gyeom**: yeah, he feels like everyone that gets close to me is stealing me away from him in some twisted way

**jacks**: possessive behavior at its finest

**Gyeom**: truly

**JB**: i have another question  
**JB**: and you really don't have to answer if you don't want us to know  
**JB**: but what are your parents? and what are you?

**Mark**: right, you never actually said what you are

**Jinyoung**: it has to be something supernatural since you had visions and can do spells, right?

**Gyeom**: uuh yeah  
**Gyeom**: so about that..

**bambam**: we don't care about what you are yugs, we're just asking to understand you better

**jacks**: that's true, we won't be mad if you're uncomfortable telling us!

**Gyeom**: wow bangtan was right

**Youngjae**: ???

**Gyeom**: heh nevermind  
**Gyeom**: but my dad is basically a demon, and he wants to take me back to hell, where he's from

**bambam**: does that mean you're a demon?

**Gyeom**: not exactly...

**Youngjae**: your mom?

**Gyeom**: an angel

**JB**: ...

**Jinyoung**: ...

**jacks**: a demon and an angel had a child together? 

**Mark**: i've never heard that happened before

**Jinyoung**: ...it hasn't happened before

**Gyeom**: yeah jinyoung hyung is right

**bambam**: i still don't care about what you are gyeom  
**bambam**: wait that sounded rude  
**bambam**: i meant that it doesn't matter, you're still the same person

**JB**: i think we all agree with bambam

**Youngjae**: yes!

**Mark**: yea

**Jinyoung**: now that all of this drama is over, we have to talk about what's gonna happen

**Gyeom**: ???

**JB**: he's right  
**JB**: we don't want you to run away again

**Gyeom**: i still don't want you to be in danger...

**Mark**: you lived with your adoptive parents for thirteen years, spent three years in america, barely one year in saudi arabia, and now you've been in korea for a month  
**Mark**: do you see the pattern here?

**Gyeom**: ...

**Jinyoung**: you spend less and less time in every country

**Mark**: the most likely thing is that your dad is getting closer  
**Mark**: i don't think you'll be safe for more than a week, even if you do decide to move again

**Gyeom**: wow thanks that makes me feel real good about all of this

**Mark**: sorry, didn't mean to sound so threatening, but you get my point

**bambam**: hey everyone i think we could take a break and talk more about this tomorrow, yeah?  
**bambam**: we all have a lot to process

**Youngjae**: that's true

**jacks**: YOUNGJAE can you come to my room????

**Youngjae**: uuh sure, why?

**jacks**: i still have to apologize for how rude i was yesterday!

**Youngjae:** coming hyung!

**Gyeom**: bye guys, i'm gonna talk to bangtan about this..

**bambam**: good luck!

**Jinyoung**: bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there u go! that's a lot of information... yugyeom has already had a long life and he's not even an adult yet
> 
> got6 still don't know about the status of yugyeom's demon dad. i mean, he's the son of a prince. that's a pretty big deal, but for now, they have a lot of other stuff to process.


	26. yugbam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only have 2 classes today and then i'm on break for 11 days! woo!

**bambam -> Gyeom [private chat]**

7:48 am

**bambam**: hey i hope you're feeling better  
**bambam**: not to say that you were feeling bad before, but i hope you've had some time to think and process and realize that we all care about you  
**bambam**: like a lot

**Gyeom**: thank you bammie  
**Gyeom**: i really really appreciate you very much  
**Gyeom**: and i noticed how hard you tried not to make me uncomfortable and i appreciate that as well

**bambam**: of course i would! i don't want u to feel bad, not if i can do anything about it

**Gyeom**: adhskjsfjghfgh ..,

**bambam**: omg i love that song!

**Gyeom**: bammie no offense but wtf?

**bambam**: *strums guitar*  
**bambam**: *taps mic*  
**bambam**: *clears throat*  
**bambam**: *takes a deep breath*  
**bambam**: AHJHDSHFJGKDHFGD

**Gyeom**: i hope that's what you're gonna do at the showcase in december

**bambam**: skjlakskjk

**Gyeom**: omg no! are u a vsco girl?

**bambam**: only sarcasilly  
**bambam**: *sacrastically  
**bambam**: *scraistilly  
**bambam**: ...  
**bambam**: sarcasm

**Gyeom**: aah okay i got worried there for a sec  
**Gyeom**: both about you being a vsco girl but also about your spelling lol

b**ambam**: lmaooo  
**bambam**: but speaking of the showcase  
**bambam**: are u gonna do anything at it?

**Gyeom**: bambam, you know that we're performing together, right?

**bambam**: wHAT

**Gyeom**: with the dance team that we're both on?

**bambam**: OOH right  
**bambam**: yeah i totally remember that  
**bambam**: but i meant like, are u gonna do anything yourself?

**Gyeom**: idk,..  
**Gyeom**: i don't rly wanna make any commitments to anything rn

**bambam**: understandable, but i hope u still consider it..  
**bambam**: if you want to, that is

**Gyeom**: yeaah  
**Gyeom**: OH!  
**Gyeom**: did jackson hyung and youngjae make up???

**bambam**: hhheheh yeah they cuddled all night yesterday

**Gyeom**: noise

**bambam**: oh shit jinyoung hyung just yelled at me to get the fuck off my phone and go to school

**Gyeom**: better listen to your mother!

**bambam**: lmaooo  
**bambam**: where's the lie

**Gyeom**: ok but seriously listen to him or he might kill you

**bambam**: somehow, i don't doubt it  
**bambam**: but yeah i better leave  
**bambam**: see you at school?

**Gyeom**: yeah  
**Gyeom**: see you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww some nice wholesome interactions because there hasn't been enough of those lately... <3  
it won't last though
> 
> wow okay that was ominous. i just meant that there are big problems coming but i'm not sure which chapter it'll be cause i haven't written that far yet


	27. back to the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished writing four chapters today and there's so much coming up, i love it

**hey there demons [7]**

5:30 pm

**Jinyoung**: hey gyeom

**Youngjae**: ???

**bambam**: hyung this is a group chat

**Jinyoung**: i know that but still

**Gyeom**: hello hyung ^.^

**Jinyoung**: i have gone back in time and retrieved something that i would like to have explained  
**Jinyoung**: unless you don't wanna explain it, which would also be fine

**Gyeom**: i've already decided that i'm gonna be honest with u guys even when i don't want to, so ask away  
**Gyeom**: i'll tell you if it's too personal but i promise not to lie

**Jinyoung**: thank you  
**Jinyoung**: so, remember when you said you passed out in the middle of a street?

**Gyeom**: ...yes

**jacks**: oof even i remember the scolding u gave him later, that shit was brutal

**Jinyoung**: and remember what you said when we asked why you passed out?  
**Jinyoung**: we asked why and you said that there were three reasons  
**Jinyoung**: "lack of food, lack of sleep, head problem"

**Youngjae**: wow he REALLY went back in time

**Gyeom**: i feel like you copy pasted that

**Jinyoung**: i did yeah

**Mark**: when is this from? a month ago or smth?

**Jinyoung**: a few weeks perhaps  
**Jinyoung**: but anyway  
**Jinyoung**: we still don't know what you meant by "head problem"  
**Jinyoung**: does it have to do with anything supernatural?

**Gyeom**: oooh!  
**Gyeom**: yeah it does actually  
**Gyeom**: i told you before that i've only had three visions in my life  
**Gyeom**: that day i had another vision which i guess is why i passed out, and also why i couldn't tell u the reason for why i passed out  
**Gyeom**: since y'know, it was supernatural and u didn't know about me yet

**bambam**: oh

**Youngjae**: do you wanna tell us what you saw in the vision or is it personal?

**Gyeom**: sorry i can't say

**Jinyoung**: that's okay

**Youngjae**: we understand

**Gyeom**: thanks guys

**Jinyoung**: you had also been sick right before that

**Mark**: this is starting to sound like an intervention

**Jinyoung**: sorry  
**Jinyoung**: but i kind of have the feeling that you weren't sick..?

**Gyeom**: uuh, you're right  
**Gyeom**: that was back when namjoon hyung was in korea  
**Gyeom**: the rest of the bts coven was actually here, as well, but they left before namjoon hyung

**jacks**: wait what i never knew of this???

**Gyeom**: i know  
**Gyeom**: we tried to keep it on the low so that no one would ask what they were doing here

**Mark**: oh?

**Gyeom**: yeet  
**Gyeom**: bangtan came to help me with a new protection spell

**Jinyoung**: oh

**Youngjae:** ooh

**bambam**: oooh

**jacks**: do i add more 'ooooohs' or do i let it slide

**Jinyoung**: let it slide

**jacks**: kay

**Mark:** what kind of protection spell? i mean, i assume you already had some up since i've never been able to sense your aura

**Gyeom**: yeah, i have a few, but most of them fade with time and need to be redone

**Youngjae**: makes sense

**Gyeom**: they basically hide me from anyone who might otherwise be able to sense things about me  
**Gyeom**: which is why you thought i was human at first, hyung

**Mark**: that explains it

**Gyeom**: and that day when i stayed home from school, it was to recover since the spell took a lot of energy

**Jinyoung**: aah, okay

**JB**: Everyone

**jacks**: woo welcome jb!

**JB**: thanks but no  
**JB**: i need to tell you something

**jacks**: rude but ok

**Youngjae**: what is it hyung?

**bambam**: oh no this sounds like it's gonna be serious

**Jinyoung**: sounds like another plot twist coming

**JB**: What?  
**JB**: Can I just say what I came to say please

**bambam**: sure go ahead

**JB**: thanks bammie  
**JB**: anyway  
**JB**: the congress just called to a meeting, and as this coven's leader, I'm obligated to go

**Jinyoung**: why a meeting now?

**jacks**: boycott it

**bambam**: pretend you're dead

**Youngjae**: die for real

**JB**: …what the actual..?  
**JB**: I'm going to the meeting, that's not the problem

**Jinyoung**: why did they call to a meeting?

**JB**: There have been attacks

**Gyeom**: oh

**JB**: yeah  
**JB**: mostly against younger supernatural groups, that aren't as well prepared to defend themselves

**Gyeom**: has anyone been hurt??

**JB**: no, the attacks haven't been very dangerous so far, it's mostly been conjurings, so it wasn't even conscious beings  
**JB**: but the conjurings were a lot stronger than normal so the congress suspects that they're being created by a very powerful demon

**Jinyoung**: yugyeom, do you think your dad could do that?

**Gyeom**: yeah my sperm donor is a pretty strong demon

**bambam**: sorry this is not the right moment but i just snorted at that  
**bambam**: "sperm donor"

**jacks**: you're not the only one lol

**Mark**: jaebum, when's the meeting?

**JB**: tomorrow

**jacks**: oh shit

**Youngjae**: what are you gonna tell them?

**Gyeom**: this is because i'm here  
**Gyeom**: no one would be getting attacked if i wasn't here

**bambam**: yugs, no, don't say that

**Gyeom**: but it's true isn't it?

**Mark**: yugyeom, running from your dad is not going to help

**Jinyoung**: yes, people are getting attacked, but you're not the one attacking people

**Gyeom**: i could move

**jacks**: yeah, and then the problems would move, too  
**jacks**: they won't disappear

**JB:** Yugyeom, I won't tell the congress anything about you unless they ask  
**JB**: I think this meeting is mostly to inform and warn everyone, not to investigate

**Gyeom**: tell them if you have to, i'm not gonna stop you

**JB**: well, I'm not telling them unless it's necessary  
**JB**: there are over 50 covens in seoul, and you don't need to expose yourself to all of them

**Gyeom**: wait i just realized i have no idea what the congress is  
**Gyeom**: i assume those are the people in charge of the supernatural population in korea?

**Mark**: basically, yeah  
**Mark**: most covens have a leader, and all those leaders make up the congress

**Jinyoung**: the population is so low, we don't need any official leader who decides over everyone

**JB**: the congress is mostly to hold a dialogue between covens and make sure that no one is being treated unfairly or is using their powers to break laws

**Gyeom**: so you have no supernatural leaders?

**JB**: the congress has three presidents, but everyone there has just as much power  
**JB**: there's no official leader that controls everyone  
**JB:** it's a group discussion more than an official meeting, since no one has more power than anyone else

**Gyeom**: so what's the congress gonna do about the situation with the attacks?

**Jinyoung**: tell everyone to watch out, i suppose

**Gyeom**: who calls the meetings if there are no leaders?

**JB**: one of the three presidents, but anyone can contact a president and ask them to call to a meeting if they have something important to bring up

**Youngjae**: it's actually a pretty good system but it only works since there are so few of us

**bambam**: i can imagine america had a lot more bureacrasy?

**Jinyoung**: not the right spelling

**Gyeom**: yeah they had  
**Gyeom**: but i'm worried about the other covens

**Mark**: they're not the main target, and they're capable of defending themselves

**Gyeom**: not against him  
**Gyeom**: no one is

**Jinyoung**: all the more reason for you to stay

**bambam**: he's right  
**bambam**: at least you'll have a better chance if you aren't alone

**Gyeom**: yeah i guess…

**JB**: good  
**JB**: i'll probably leave before you wake up tomorrow, but i'll tell you what was said at the meeting after school

**bambam**: but that's an ETERNITY!

**JB**: well, i'll get back while you're still in school, but you should all focus a bit more on your studies

**Mark**: why though

**JB**seriously?  
**JB**: i was expecting resistance from maknae line or jackson, not you

**Mark**: yeah but why do i have to though  
**Mark**: i'll probs end up becoming a potion seller of spell worker anyway and there's no algebra involved in that

**jacks**: omg hyung is right!

**Jinyoung**: Jackson you're a werewolf, his argument doesn't even apply to you

**jacks**: what if i end up becoming a-...

**Jinyoung**: yeah, go on, tell me a job that's specific to werewolves and doesn't involve any human school subjects

**jack**s: i'll get back to you on that

**JB**: you do that, now go study

**jacks**: yessir

**JB**: and everyone else should too

**Youngjae**: i already did my homework though

**Jinyoung**: gold star for u

**bambam**: bye everyone stay safe eat cake

**Mark**: …  
**Mark**: why can we never have a normal goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i considered ending this chapter after jb said that he had to tell them something and make the rest into its own chapter, but i think you're all happy that i didn't cause then you'd have to wait :)
> 
> next part gives some short backstory for youngjae & bambam!


	28. it's me, ya boi

**hey there demons [7]**

11:52 am

**bambam**: it's me, ya boi

**Gyeom**: can't believe i've been here for more than a month and you've only said that once

**Jinyoung**: what do you want child

**bambam**: the disrespect, smh  
**bambam**: i just want to chat!

**jacks**: we're all in school though  
**jacks**: we could just talk to each other

**Youngjae**: except jb hyung

**jacks**: yeah well he isn't usually entertained by our conversations anyway

**Jinyoung**: same

**bambam**: go text your boyfriend instead, then

**Jinyoung**: he's in a meeting though

**Youngjae**: it hasn't finished yet?

**Jinyoung**: actually yeah it has but he's on his way home so i see no reason to text him

**bambam**: sounds like a you problem

**Jinyoung**: ...

**jacks**: oof rip in peace bammie

**Jinyoung**: i'm not gonna kill him

**bambam**: ...  
**bambam**: finna die, my last words will be like yoloswag

**Jinyoung**: actually i changed my mind

**Gyeom**: rip in peace

**Youngjae**: i want his room when he dies

**bambam**: hey! i'm still here!

**Youngjae**: naww

**JB**: the crackheads are really jumping out today, huh?

**jacks**: jb hyung!

**Youngjae**: jb hyung!

**Gyeom**: jb hyung!

**bambam**: dad!

**JB**: uuh  
**JB**: ...hello i guess?

**Mark**: jaebum  
**Mark**: what did they say at the meeting?

**JB**: nothing unexpected  
**JB**: just told us to keep our eyes open, don't let each other go out alone, and that we should report any incidents  
**JB**: the standard precautions

**jacks**: nothing more?

**JB**: they don't know more than that  
**JB**: actually, we know more about what's going on than they do, considering what yugyeom has told us

**jacks**: oh  
**jacks**: yeah ig that's true

**bambam**: am i allowed to run from school really quick to hug jb hyung?

**Mark**: why

**Jinyoung**: No

**bambam**: aww man  
**bambam**: i just realized i haven't hugged him in a while

**JB**: you hugged me yesterday though

**bambam**: an eternity

**Youngjae**: hey do you guys wanna hear a funny story  
**Youngjae**: yugyeom & bambam already know

**jacks**: yes!

**Mark**: k

**Youngjae**: well it's not really a funny story but our english teacher said this in class today  
**Youngjae**: his voice was probably funnier than the actual sentence though  
**Youngjae**: "There will be no dabbing in this classroom!"

**JB**: bambam?

**Gyeom**: yup it was bambam who dabbed lol

**Jinyoung**: for real  
**Jinyoung**: i thought i raised you better than this

**bambam**: clearly, you didn't

**jacks**: i shOulD HAve LefT yOu oN thAt StReet CorNeR wHerE yOu weRe sTanDinG

**bambam**: -buT YOU DIDNT!

**Jinyoung**: i know that's a vine reference, but for once i think it's actually accurate

**Youngjae**: lol

**Jinyoung**: i should never have decided to raise a child

**Youngjae**: ?

**Jinyoung**: no not you, bambam

**Gyeom**: wait you raised them???

**Jinyoung**: oh  
**Jinyoung**: yeah, i did  
**Jinyoung**: i found them when they were kids and basically adopted them

**Gyeom**: omg i never knew that

**JB**: when I met them about fifteen years ago, jinyoung had just found bambam  
**JB**: he was just a baby

**Gyeom**: but hyung, weren't you also a kid back then? i mean i get that jinyoung hyung is immortal, but you're still a teen, aren't you?

**JB**: i'm actually a lot older than i look  
**JB**: as a shapeshifter, i'm not immortal, but i can change my appearance so that i look younger

**Youngjae**: so jaebum stayed with jinyoung and helped him raise us

**bambam**: jinyoung & jaebum hyung are like mine and youngjae's parents

**Gyeom**: not to try and unlock any Tragic Backstory™, but why couldn't your own families raise you?

**bambam**: my demon parents were pretty demonic  
**bambam**: i think they forgot me??

**Jinyoung**: i grabbed him while his parents were busy fighting some of my vampire friends, and they didn't really seem to care that their son was missing so i've had him since then

**JB**: the congress didn't love it when me and jinyoung went to tell them that we were adopting a demon

**jack**s: i've always wondered about that  
**jacks**: didn't they say no like ten times?

**Jinyoung**: i didn't keep count

**JB**: but they eventually agreed that it was better that we raised our demon baby as well as we could, than just leave him to fend for himself

**Gyeom**: that's nice

**bambam**: yup  
**bambam**: and then then found youngjae when we were about five

**Youngjae**: my biological parents are faeries but they exchanged me with a human child, so i'm also some sort of changeling  
**Youngjae**: my human parents always thought something was wrong with me, but they ignored it until my powers started showing  
**Youngjae**: i was around five when they threw me out  
**Youngjae**: luckily, jaebum hyung found me less than a day after i was kicked out

**Jinyoung**: he's been with us ever since

**Gyeom**: aww

**Mark**: it's a pretty sweet story

**jacks**: me and mark didn't come until later  
**jacks**: but u have to be level five to unlock our Tragic Backstories™

**Gyeom**: what level am i then?

**jacks**: four and a half just because i can't be bothered to have a storytime rn

**Gyeom**: lmao

**Jinyoung**: children, don't you have class?

**bambam**: aight imma head out

**Gyeom**: yeah same bye!

**Youngjae**: see you hyung!

**jacks**: oops i'm leavin

**Mark**: how to get them to leave: mention class

**Jinyoung**: ...sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo some more backstory! basically, jaebum isn't immortal, but he will look young forever unless he choses to look his real age. he has faked some documents to be able to go to high school with the others, which he did to get to be with them but also to make sure that his coven is safe in school as well
> 
> the congress looked slightly different 15ish years ago, and since the got6 coven didn't exist, jaebum wasn't a member of the congress cause he wasn't a leader at the time, but the congress is open to all supernatural creatures so he and jinyoung went there with baby bambam to make his adoption official. they said no a bunch of times but gave up when they realized jjp were going to raise that baby regardless of what they said
> 
> also! youngjae talks about his identity as a faery for what i think is the first time? not sure tbh, he might've mentioned it before
> 
> anyways i kinda love the next chapter cause it's pretty crackheady, but i guess that's what happens when you put fourteen supernatural crackheads together


	29. stranger in my bed

**Gyeom --> junglekook [private chat]**

4:01 pm

**Gyeom**: hey kook i did it

**junglekook**: yea i know  
**junglekook**: namjoon hyung already said that you told them

**Gyeom**: why does he always get to tell you what happens in my life before i can? smh

**junglekook**: yeah lolol but i'm happy for u!

**Gyeom**: thanks!  
**Gyeom**: they actually took it pretty well

**junglekook**: namjoon hyung said they were going to protect you

**Gyeom**: yeah they said that..

**junglekook**: but you don't think they can

**Gyeom**: in my defense, i don't think anyone can  
**Gyeom**: it's nothing personal against them

**junglekook**: okay i get it  
**junglekook**: but do they know WHO your dad is?

**Gyeom**: not yet

**junglekook**: are you going to tell them?

**Gyeom**: that was implied, considering i said "yet", as in that it's going to happen at some point

**junglekook**: wOw ok smartass

**Gyeom**: lol sorry  
**Gyeom**: but i think i'm gonna tell them  
**Gyeom**: at some point

**junglekook**: good!

**Gyeom**: but how are things back in america?  
**Gyeom**: is namjoon hyung still getting teased by ms frangipane?

**junglekook**: by "teased" i assume you mean that she pranks him by moving his stuff around  
**junglekook**: in which case the answer is still yes, lmao i love her  
**junglekook**: but about that "in america" part...

**Gyeom**: omg no  
**Gyeom**: please kook don't tell me  
**Gyeom**: seriously please no

**junglekook**: uuh... Yes™

**Gyeom**: WHY

**junglekook**: you saw the ginger cat! and you know we care about you!

**Gyeom**: yeah i know!  
**Gyeom**: that doesn't mean you have to travel all the way to korea at the smallest sign of danger!

**junglekook**: smallest sign???  
**junglekook**: gyeom, namjoon hyung went to the congress meeting in seoul yesterday  
**junglekook**: there have been attacks  
**junglekook**: your dad is veeeery close by now, and you know it

**Gyeom**: you can't do anything about that  
**Gyeom**: all of you would be safer back in the US

**junglekook**: too bad cause we're all crashing at jackson hyung's place

**Gyeom**: hE KNOWS YOU'RE HERE??!??!

**junglekook**: yes lol

**Gyeom**: WHy didn't he tell me?

**junglekook**: namjoon hyung asked him not to  
**junglekook**: said that we wanted to surprise you or smth

**Gyeom**: well i'm definitely surprised  
**Gyeom**: wait  
**Gyeom**: jackson hyung lives with the other hyungs...

**junglekook**: yeah well they don't know yet  
**junglekook**: we arrived like an hour ago and no one has seen us

**Gyeom**: jumpscare them

**junglekook**: omg i knew there was a reason i liked you!!!

**Gyeom**: lmao good luck

**junglekook**: thanks! bye

**Gyeom**: bai bai

**hey there demons [7]**

4:30 pm

**bambam**: THERE'S A STRANGER IN MY BED

**Gyeom**: there's a pounding in my head

**Youngjae**: glitter all over the room

**jacks**: pink flamingos in the pool

**bambam**: nO  
**bambam**: theRE'S LITERLLY A STRANGER IN MY BED

**Gyeom**: oh yeah that's probably jimin hyung  
**Gyeom**: sounds like something he'd do

**bambam**: oh ok that dOESN'T HELP AT ALL  
**bambam**: WHY IS HE IN MY BED???

**Gyeom**: as a prank?? idk

**jacks**: lololol

**bambam**: ...why do i feel so targeted

**Jinyoung**: i happen to know what's going on but that's just cause i was home when they got here

**Youngjae**: who got here???

**jacks**: bangtan!

**bambam**: the american coven??

**Gyeom**: technically they're all korean but yeah, they do live in america

**Youngjae**: where is mark hyung and jb hyung  
**Youngjae**: do they know about this?

**jacks**: uuuh

**Jinyoung**: not yet

**JB**: WHY was there a boy skateboarding on our roof when i got home?  
**JB**: and who are the three people doing the macarena in our kitchen?

**jacks**: oh, about that  
**jacks**: i kinda told namjoon that his coven could stay at our place for a while..?

**JB**: i mean  
**JB**: that's fine, i guess  
**JB**: but why?

**Mark**: they wanted to come to look after yugyeom

**Gyeom**: hyung how do you know?

**Mark**: it's a hard-to-attain skill that you might not have heard of  
**Mark**: it's called using LOGIC and BRAINCELLS

**Youngjae**: oof

**bambam**: ok the stranger in my bed just introduced himself as jimin so i guess you were right gyeom  
**bambam**: he seems like a neat dude

**Gyeom**: oh! but who were the people doing the macarena?? and who's on the roof??

**JB**: i got everyone to the kitchen and they just introduced themselves

**Jinyoung**: not everyone  
**Jinyoung**: bambam, jimin and jackson still aren't here

**jacks**: i'm in my room but i'm coming

**bambam**: we're coming too

**Mark**: the people doing the macarena were jin, hoseok and taehyung  
**Mark**: jungkook was on the roof

**Gyeom**: i would have guessed jungkook would be dancing but that makes sense too, ig

**JB**: namjoon and yoongi somehow knew we were coming home and were waiting in the living room

**Gyeom**: well they're oracles so that's no surprise  
**Gyeom**: have fun getting to know bangtan! i'm going out with a friend for a few hours!

**JB**: wait but what do we do about bangtan?

**Mark**: gyeom already left

**Jinyoung**: i guess we'll have to actually interact with them  
**Jinyoung**: spooky, right?

**JB**: shut up

**Jinyoung**: wait where did bambam and jungkook go?

**JB**: ...shit

**Mark**: youngjae just ran off with taehyung and jimin

**jacks**: omg this is gonna be so much fun!

**Jinyoung**: ...yeah  
**Jinyoung**: can't wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if anyone noticed but halsey was mentioned! she's a warlock but also bangtan's neighbor in america. she loves to play pranks (especially on namjoon) by making his stuff move around or by making his things turn invisible. they're pretty close friends
> 
> and now bts are in korea. even if it's for a serious reason, they're having quite a good time there lmao


	30. smash mouth

**Namjoon -> Gyeom [private chat]**

07:30 am

**Namjoon**: if got6 asked you, would you join their coven?

**Gyeom**: yes  
**Gyeom**: wait i'm not supposed to answer that fast, am i?

**Namjoon**: well you already did

**Gyeom**: did they say something??

**Namjoon**: they may or may not have implied it

**Gyeom**: which means..?

**Namjoon**: they asked me if I thought you'd wanna join their coven  
**Namjoon**: I said that I would stealthily investigate the matter

**Gyeom**: but you just asked outright? how is that stealthy?

**Namjoon**: it simply isn't

**Gyeom**: lmao

**Namjoon**: but now that I know this I should tell them to just ask you

**Gyeom**: wait are they really gonna

**Namjoon**: I don't know, but they're seriously considering it  
**Namjoon**: only thing is that they're worried you're gonna say no because of your situation

**Gyeom**: it's not the ideal time to ask, you mean?

**Namjoon**: oh no, I think it's the perfect time to ask  
**Namjoon**: you need the support of a coven now more than ever  
**Namjoon**: they just don't wanna put the pressure of decision-making on your shoulders when you're already under so much pressure

**Gyeom**: ah okay i see what you mean

**Namjoon**: keep that in mind

**Gyeom**: thanks for the heads up

**Namjoon**: you're welcome, stay safe

**Gyeom**: oh no i was planning on running in front of cars and diving off bridges

**Namjoon**: ha ha  
**Namjoon**: very funny

**hey there demons [7]**

7:55 am

**Mark**: there is peanut butter in the bathtub

**bambam**: don't ask and i won't lie

**Mark**: ...ok

**Jinyoung**: just make sure you clean it up

**JB**: sorry but who is blasting smash mouth at this ungodly hour?

**bambam**: it's almost 8 in the morning  
**bambam**: and we have school

**JB**: i stand for what i said, now answer my question

**bambam**: for once it isn't me

**Mark**: i think it's jackson

**Jinyoung**: ...why

**bambam**: probably cause he's rooming with taehyung and they set each other off  
**bambam**: they both overflow with stupid ideas and none of them have any impulse control

**Mark**: sounds like some other people i know

**bambam**: very funny hyung

**JB**: could someone tell them to turn it off?

**Mark**: you probably shouldn't do that

**Jinyoung**: why??

**Mark**: the alternative is youngjae and jimin blasting "barbie girl" and shout-singing the lyrics, which in my opinion is worse

**JB**: hm

**Jinyoung**: how about you people go to school on time for once?

**bambam**: excuse you, i'm always on time!

**Jinyoung**: literally not once this week have you been on time, and it's only wednesday

**bambam**: exactly!  
**bambam**: i have three more chances to get there on time!

**JB**: maybe you could start today

**bambam:** yugs just texted and asked to walk there together

**Youngjae**: oh i guess he really is getting there on time today

**JB**: stick with yugyeom, he's a good influence

**jacks**: he is??!?

**JB:** in this one aspect of your life, yes he is  
**JB**: literally everything else is a mess when they're together though

**Jinyoung**: ok everyone just go to school  
**Jinyoung**: also i hate how i have to say that every morning

**bambam**: bYE PARENTAL FIGURE!

**Jinyoung**: goodbye problem child

**Youngjae**: BYE MOM!

**Jinyoung**: goodbye slightly less problematic child

**JB**: ...sometimes i wonder how i got here

**Mark**: sometimes?  
**Mark**: i wonder that everyday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah i'm gonna have relatives over this weekend because of birthdays and i just don't feel like socializing ugh
> 
> on another note, next chapter is called join our oven!


	31. join our oven!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE COMEBACK AND I'M SO GLAD I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL TODAY CAUSE I'LL ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO LISTEN THE MOMENT IT COMES OUT AAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

**temporary housemates [14]**

9:33 am

**bambam**: happy saturday peeps!

**Mark**: do you see how that message absolutely is not necessary

**bambam**: what? i'm just trying to spread some weekend positivity!

**jacks**: the relief i experience simply from not being in school is positive enough, i don't think i need any other form of encouragement

**junglekook**: hey kids pardon my fucking language but who the hell drank my banana milk???

**JB**: kids?  
**JB**: everyone here except yugyeom is older than you

**jimin**: oh no

**Namjoon**: ...whoever touched his banana milk has a lot to regret

**KingSeokJin**: bye guys, it has been nice getting to know you

**Jinyoung**: what are you talking about..?

**Namjoon**: you'll know soon enough

**bambam**: sounds ominous  
**bambam**: i like it!

**junglekook**: if no one confesses, I WILL use violence

**jacks**: tf

**yoongi**: jungkookie calm down, your banana milk is in the living room  
**yoongi**: you left it there ten minutes ago

**junglekook**: ooh okay thanks hyung!

**Gyeom**: wow yoongi hyung really saved us

**JB**: saved us from what?

**KingSeokJin**: death, destruction, other horrible things that start with a d

**taetae**: dicks?

**junglekook**: nOT IN THIS CHRISTIAN GROUP CHAT!

**Jinyoung:** oh my god  
**Jinyoung**: this is a complete mess

**Mark**: it really is, huh

**Namjoon**: I have so many regrets

**JB**: mood

**Gyeom**: GUYS ACT SANE I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY

**junglekook**: wow the maknae really be steppin up

**Jinyoung**: we're listening gyeom

**KingSeokJin**: i'm not listening  
**KingSeokJin**: i'm reading

**taetae**: *insert windshield wiper laugh*

**Gyeom**: caan i  
**Gyeom**: talk

**Namjoo**n: sorry about those guys we don't associate with them

**Jinyoung**: i mean, we do associate with them, but it's with great regret

**Gyeom**: ok whatever  
**Gyeom**: ateez is coming to korea for like a week or two

**bambam**: your dance team from saudi arabia??!

**junglekook**: the coven that isn't really a coven??

**Gyeom**: uuh yeah  
**Gyeom**: the dance team with 5 humans and 3 supernatural beings

**Namjoon**: do they know about the ginger cat and your dad?

**Gyeom**: kinda  
**Gyeom**: i mean, they don't know everything about my past but they know the basics

**Jinyoung**: sounds like this mess is turning into an even bigger mess

**jacks**: 7 + 7 + 8 = 18 crackheads  
**jacks**: omg this is gonna be a mess

**bambam**: ahhaha i love this

**taetae**: 18 mad lads

**Namjoon**: ...that math was not right

**Jinyoung**: 7+7+8 = 22  
**Jinyoung**: definitely not 18

**hoseok**: where are they gonna stay?

**Gyeom**: they're staying with seonghwa hyung's family  
**Gyeom**: he lives pretty close to our high school

**bambam**: ooh will we get to meet them?

**Gyeom**: i think so? i mean i'm definitely gonna meet up with them, so you might get to, as well

**Youngjae**: ooh that's so cool, i only know other covens here in south korea

**hoseok**: they're not technically a coven, are they?

**Gyeom**: yeah that's right  
**Gyeom**: there's too few of them since the human members don't count

**bambam**: neat

**Namjoon**: sorry to interrupt but bangtan  
**Namjoon**: can all of you come downstairs? we're leaving

**jacks**: wait where are you guys going?

**yoongi**: we're meeting up with the presidents of the congress

**Youngjae**: oh?

**hoseok**: no official business, just to talk and catch up  
**hoseok**: since we haven't been in seoul for a long time, you know

**JB**: that makes sense

**Namjoon**: jihyo, irene and moonbyul were all free to meet today so we thought we'd go see them

**Gyeom**: are those the current presidents?  
**Gyeom**: sorry i'm still not caught up

**JB**: that's okay

**Namjoon**: yeah, those are the presidents right now

**bambam**: good luck!

**taetae**: we're just talking but thanks!

**Namjoon**: we'll see you later

**hey there demons [7]**

9:45 am

**bambam**: YUGYEOM  
**bambam**: hOW DO YOU KNOW CHAN?

**Gyeom**: chan as in the leader of stray kids?

**JB**: hang on, you know chan??

**Gyeom**: yeah we went to middle school together  
**Gyeom**: though i didn't know he was a vampire until recently

**Youngjae**: wow

**Mark**: do you know the rest of stray kids, too?

**Gyeom**: yeah we're pretty good friends

**jacks**: omg  
**jacks**: do you know any other covens?

**Gyeom**: i guess i'm friends with the day6, twice and itzy covens as well  
**Gyeom**: though none of them know about my background or the details about my identity

**Jinyoung**: okay apparently you're friends with everyone

**jacks**: mr worldwide

**Gyeom**: that's three covens, i definitely don't know everyone lol

**bambam**: well i started this conversation bc chan messaged me  
**bambam**: he said changbin and jisung had seen the ginger cat

**Gyeom**: ...oh

**Jinyoung**: were they attacked??

**bambam**: no  
**bambam**: apparently they're both witches so they lured the cat far away from where they live and then teleported home so that it wouldn't be able to follow them

**Gyeom**: good, that was smart

**JB**: they're not helpless, you know

**Gyeom**: yeah i know but the cat isn't the big problem here  
**Gyeom**: my dad still hasn't shown himself, but once he does, that's when things really happen

**Jinyoung**: yugyeom, we know that he's dangerous. we know that you've said no one can defeat himself  
**Jinyoung**: but we're still here

**JB**: we'll stay by your side until you're safe, okay?

**Gyeom**: ...

**Mark**: you're practically a member of this coven already

**Gyeom**: oh?

**jacks**: guys are we doing this???

**JB**: mayhaps we are

**Jinyoung**: that's definitely not a word

**bambam**: YUGYOEM DO U WANNA BE IN OUR OVEN

**Youngjae**: HAHAHHAHAH

**jacks**: LMAO

**JB**: ...

**Gyeom**: omg

**Jinyoung**: ...despite that spelling, it's something we're all wondering  
**Jinyoung**: and if you can't reply right now, that's okay and we understand

**Gyeom**: Yes

**JB**: You. yes????

**jacks**: ahhsjf you say yes?

**Youngjae**: rly.?

**bambam**: why is everyone malfunctioning? we literally planned for this

**Jinyoung**: we didn't actually plan this far, we only planned the asking part

**bambam**: lol  
**bambam**: welcome to the oven yugyeom!

**jacks**: why are you purposely misspelling that word?

**bambam**: cause i stand for my own mistakes and carry them with pride

**Gyeom**: does this mean we're now got7?

**JB**: i think it does

**Jinyoung**: considering how bad everyone here is at math, we could also be got9 or got4  
**Jinyoung**: people in this group can't really count  
**Jinyoung**: but yeah we're got7

**bambam**: if there's no celebration dinner tonight, i'm suing

**JB**: then i guess we'll have to do that

**jacks**: yesss!

**Youngjae**: yiii!

**Mark**: sure

**Gyeom**: thanks everyone i really appreciate all of you

**Jinyoung**: and we appreciate you

**bambam**: same <3

**Gyeom**: thank you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUGYEOM'S OFFICIALLY PART OF THEIR OVEN! <3
> 
> bangtan, ateez, all the groups are coming to korea and getting involved with each other… Big Problem™ is coming, and they're all gonna be there for it…  
omg i hate that i'm hyping it up so much but it's just the main thing on my mind every time i write a chapter so i guess that's why
> 
> :)


	32. fanta stick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today my teacher put on baby shark in class as an example of a good hook in a song… i mean he's not wrong, it does get stuck in your head, but was that really necessary???

**ateez [9]**

2:49 pm

**Gyeom**: hey children, welcome to korea!

**HongJoong**: i am  
**HongJoong**: one year younger than you

**Seonghwa**: five months

**Gyeom**: ok yeah whatever you're still younger

**HongJoong**: that does not make us your children

**wooyoung**: you're not my dad

**san**: ugly ass fuckin noodle head!

**Gyeom**: ...i am having war flashbacks  
**Gyeom**: ohmygod you just brought back memories of me & jackson hyung quoting vines at jb hyung

**wooyoung**: lol

**Jongho**: hey this conversation is getting nowhere  
**Jongho**: we're at seonghwa hyung's parents' place now  
**Jongho**: hyung when can we meet you?

**Gyeom**: anytime really  
**Gyeom**: as long as i'm not in school

**mingi**: guess that means we're meeting you today

**Gyeom**: yup it's the only logical conclusion

**Seonghwa**: ...

**HongJoong**: ...not really but ok

**Gyeom**: i'll come to your place and we can go somewhere!

**wooyoung**: fanta stick

**Gyeom**: see u in ten

**hey there demons [7]**

1:05 am

**Gyeom**: hey i hung out with ateez today and they said they wanna meet you

**bambam**: did you mean: yesterday  
**bambam**: it's past midnight lol

**Gyeom**: yeah ok maybe but u get what i mean

**Jinyoung**: why are you both still up? you have classes in the morning

**bambam**: oh shit mom is here

**Gyeom**: mom is a vampire so why are u surprised? lmao

**Jinyoung**: why is it always you two that are up at night?  
**Jinyoung**: go to sleep!

**Gyeom**: in my defense i got home like fifteen minutes ago

**Jinyoung**: ...why

**Gyeom**: i was out with ateez!  
**Gyeom**: or with two of them, cause the others went home earlier

**bambam**: hyung you can be proud we're actually getting ready for bed

**Jinyoung**: ok good  
**Jinyoung**: yugyeom, are you in bambam's room?

**Gyeom**: what would your reaction be if i was?

**Jinyoung**: i mean

**Jinyoung -> Gyeom [private chat]**

1:10 am

**Jinyoung**: you like him, don't you?

**Gyeom**: omg please don't give me The Talk  
**Gyeom**: namjoon hyung already did that back in america and it was very embarrassing

**Jinyoung**: wait did he really?

**Gyeom**: he actually did, yeah

**Jinyoung**: i bet jackson would love to hear about this

**Gyeom**: aslsjshfjak  
**Gyeom**: please no!!!!

**Jinyoung**: hahah i won't  
**Jinyoung**: but go to bed  
**Jinyoung**: i won't spill your secrets

**Gyeom**: i'm not a mind reader but i feel like you think i should tell bambam

**Jinyoung**: oh yeah i definitely do  
**Jinyoung**: trust me, he won't reject you

**Gyeom**: yeah i know he likes me back

**Jinyoung**: hang on, you know that?

**Gyeom**: i mean it's pretty obvious

**Jinyoung**: wow, someone who's not oblivious for once  
**Jinyoung**: i am? proud

**Gyeom**: lol goodnight hyung see you tomorrow!

**Jinyoung**: sleep well, i'll see you in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, ateez and Feelings
> 
> idk if yugyeom admitting to his crush on bambam is sudden, but they're close friends now and i feel like most of the signs that you like someone are a lot easier to pick up on in person, so since this is a text fic it might not have been obvious? not sure, i hope you pick up on it but i don't know how obvious it has been


	33. baby shark 10 hour version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not important but in case anyone is interested:  
bang chan - vampire  
minho - demon  
changbin - warlock  
hyunjin - werewolf  
jisung - witch  
felix - shapeshifter  
seungmin - oracle  
jeongin - werewolf

**stray lids [9]**

10:07 pm

**Gyeom** added **Bang Chan, Lixie** and 6 others to **stray lids**

**Gyeom**: how to sneak out without anyone noticing

**squirrel**: pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows 24 hour version

**Lixie**: baby shark 10 hour version  
**Lixie**: wait what  
**Lixie**: jisung what the hell?

**squirrel**: felix, what???

**Gyeom**: ...

**Seungmin** has left **stray lids**

**hyunjin**: aah i wish this chat had been named "the building"

**squirrel**: "seungmin has left the building"

**Lixie**: lol

**Gyeom**: so is no one giving me a serious answer?  
**Gyeom**: how to sneak out without any of your 13 hyungs noticing?

**Lixie**: both me and jisung already answered

**Gyeom**: i don't see how baby shark and pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows is gonna help me?

**squirrel**: put the video on medium volume and no one will hear you sneak out

**Lixie**: and no one will enter your room cause no one wants to be mentally damaged by listening to those songs

**Gyeom**: that's... surprisingly well thought out

**Bang Chan**: Wait a fuckin second

**Lixie**: ...oops

**squirrel**: ...we have accidentally exposed ourselves

**Bang Chan**: Is this why you randomly start playing those songs late at night???

**squirrel**: gotta go, good luck yugyeom hyung!

**squirrel** has left **stray lids**

**Lixie**: yeah same bye!

**Lixie** has left **stray lids**

**Bang Chan**: big sigh  
**Bang Chan**: wait yugs, why do you have to sneak out?

**Gyeom**: i gotta go meet someone and don't want anyone to know

**Bang Chan**: but you don't live with got6, right?

**Gyeom**: technically no but i've been staying with them for the past few days

**Bang Chan**: ah i see

**Gyeom**: i couldn't really ask for help to sneak out from the people i'm trying to sneak past

**Bang Chan**: understandable  
**Bang Chan**: we won't tell on you, as long as you're careful

**Gyeom**: yeah i know what i'm doing  
**Gyeom**: thank you guys

**bambam -> Gyeom [private chat]**

12:09 am

**bambam**: yugyeom i know you went out tonight

**Gyeom**: …oh crap  
**Gyeom**: are you mad? do the others know?

**bambam**: Of course i'm mad! That was reckless! Do you even know what could have happened?!  
**bambam**: You went out alone when you KNOW there's a demon out there trying to find and kidnap you!  
**bambam**: I was so worried!

**Gyeom**: bam, i'm sorry

**bambam**: that doesn't help!

**Gyeom**: i know it's not the best time, but i knew i was safe because i wasn't alone tonight

**bambam**: …Oh?

**Gyeom**: yeah  
**Gyeom**: i didn't actually want to tell anyone this, but the reason i went out was to see my mom

**bambam**: oh

**Gyeom**: yeah  
**Gyeom**: i get that i still probably should have told someone, but i didn't really want anyone to know  
**Gyeom**: and i'm sorry for worrying you

**bambam**: i always worry about you, especially after everything you've told us  
**bambam**: not because i don't think you can protect yourself but because i care about you a lot  
**bambam**: and yeah, i don't have the most experience with caring about people so this is kinda rare

**Gyeom**: it's sweet bammie  
**Gyeom**: i care a lot about you, too

**bambam**: okay come to my room so i can hug you!  
**bambam**: you can sleep in my room if you want

**Gyeom**: yes please i'm coming  
**Gyeom**: <3

**bambam**: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello the differences between witches, warlocks and wizards depend on the source so here are the definitions i'm going by:  
Wizard: someone who went to school and studied magic. it's a formal title, kinda like Dr.  
Witch: someone born with magic  
Warlocks: someone who got their power from another source, like a demon
> 
> most sources say that witches are female while warlocks/wizards are male but fuck that
> 
> also the characters in this story don't always use the correct term when they're talking about a witch/wizard/warlock. like, they called jisung & changbin warlocks but technically jisung is a witch and not a warlock but they just say that either cause they don't know or cause it's easier to call them both the same. on this note, mark is a warlock :)


	34. yugyeom protection squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in case it's not obvious: this is bts, ateez, stray kids, and got6 in one group chat

**yugs protection squad [29]**

7:14 pm

**JB** added **Namjoon, HongJoong** and 26 others to **yugs protection squad**

**JB**: this gc is way too big but this is an emergency

**bambam**: hyung why are bangtan, ateez and stray kids all here?  
**bambam**: what is going on

**HongJoong**: did something happen to yugyeom hyung?

**JB**: yes  
**JB**: but there are so many people here, so everyone has to be quiet while i tell you, okay?  
**JB**: yugyeom is missing

**bambam**: wHAT

**Bang Chan**: yugyeom is gone??

**Youngjae**: whERE IS HE?

**lino**: if they knew that, he wouldn't be missing

**junglekook**: but  
**junglekook**: i was talking to him like an hour ago?

**Namjoon**: so was I

**JB**: yes, a lot of people have talked to him today, but he's definitely not here anymore

**yoongi**: i tried to look for him but i got a nosebleed and passed out  
**yoongi**: my powers don't work on the magic that's protecting him

**Seungmin**: oof same

**Namjoon**: are you an oracle too?

**Seungmin**: yes

**jacks**: guys, what are we gonna do?

**Mark**: magic clearly doesn't work  
**Mark**: i think we should tell the congress

**Bang Chan**: if every supernatural creature in seoul just keeps their eyes open, we'll have to get some information sooner or later

**JB**: that is true  
**JB**: i'll contact jihyo and ask her for a meeting

**Jinyoung**: where was he last seen?

**bambam**: he was gonna go home tonight, but he never got there

**wooyoung**: me & san were supposed to meet him outside his building about thirty minutes ago but he never came  
**wooyoung**: and he's not responding to any messages

**JB**: yoongi hyung and namjoon tried to look for him but none of them could, so i guessed something was wrong  
**JB**: wooyoung & san confirmed it

**Namjoon**: has anyone seen the ginger cat lately?

**jacks**: the ginger cat has to have been around to tell his dad where he is, right?

**bambam:** wait  
**bambam**: do we really think he's been taken by his dad

**JB**: i can't really see any alternative here

**Jinyoung**: I mean it's not like he can get lost between our house and his own

**junglekook**: he wouldn't just go with that demon voluntarily  
**junglekook**: also, yugyeom is smart, he has powers

**yoongi**: he wouldn't just walk into his father's trap

**junglekook**: exactly

**JB**: i don't really know what else could have happened though

**Youngjae**: okay, it has to have something to do with his dad, we know that much

**bambam**: but wouldn't his phone be out of service if he'd been taken to hell?

**wooyoung**: top three reason not to go hell: no service

**bambam**: not the right moment but lmao  
**bambam**: but what i mean is that your call shouldn't even go through if his phone was in hell  
**bambam**: and i tried calling

**Jinyoung**: did it go through?

**bambam**: yes  
**bambam**: i mean he didn't pick up, but it was definitely calling

**JB**: then he's probably not in hell yet  
**JB**: unless he's lost his phone

**hoseok**: they could be fighting

**taetae**: yugyeom and his phone?

**hoseok**: what no  
**hoseok**: yugyeom and his dad

**JB**: yeah, maybe

**jacks**: but yugyeom can teleport, he shouldn't have had to fight him  
**jacks**: don't you think he would have gone home if he could?

**Jinyoung**: not if he was being followed by his dad, he wouldn't want to lead him here and put the rest of us in danger

**yoongi**: hang on, what if he did go voluntarily?

**Jinyoung**: what do you mean?

**yoongi:** you said it yourself  
**yoongi**: he doesn't wanna put others in danger and right now there's 13 of us in the same building  
**yoongi**: if he was being followed, he would lead his dad as far from here as he could

**JB**: ..that is true, but doesn't really tell us anything

**Jinyoung**: guys, we'll go out and look for him

**jacks**: isn't that dangerous?

**Mark**: we don't really have many options right now, since magic isn't working and that's the only thing we can do from a distance  
**Mark**: we'll split up and look for him

**JB**: we'll go in groups of 3-4 so that someone can always contact the others if anything happens  
**JB**: who's coming?

**Bang Chan**: all of stray kids are

**HongJoong**: there's only three of us that can actually go out with you, but our other members could wait at your house in case yugyeom comes back

**JB**: that's good, then all of us can go out

**Namjoon**: and you already know bangtan is coming

**JB**: then got6 can split in two groups, bangtan in two, stray kids in three groups and the three ateez members all go together  
**JB**: you can decide the groups within each coven and we'll keep in contact through this chat, ok?

**Bang Chan**: good idea

**Namjoon**: everyone can meet outside the got6 house first so we can talk about who goes where  
**Namjoon**: and also to let the ateez humans into the house before we leave

**HongJoong**: we're on our way

**Bang Chan**: so are we  
**Bang Chan**: or well we're already outside your house cause jisung and changin teleported us

**HongJoong**: ok i'll teleport us there too

**JB**: thank you everyone

**bambam**: now let's go!


	35. no sight of him

**yugyeom protection squad [30]**

9:28 pm

**JB**: any updates?

**yoongi**: me, jungkook and jin haven't seen yugyeom anywhere

**lino**: we didn't find him either, but me and hyunjin did just loose jisung  
**lino**: has anyone seen a squirrel?

**Lixie**: yeah he came to join me, jeongin and changbin hyung a while ago :)

**lino**: ...traitor

**Bang Chan**: how the hell did you loose jisung?  
**Bang Chan**: but no, none of us have seen yugyeom anywhere

**JB**: okay. ateez?

**HongJoong**: wooyoung & san have been flying between rooftops, but we haven't seen him anywhere  
**HongJoong**: we did see some weird markings on the ground in one place though

**JB**: weird how? what kind of markings?

**junglekook**: me, yoongi and hoseok saw them too!  
**junglekook**: it looked like it had been burned into the ground and it was still hot when we felt it

**Namjoon**: you shouldn't touch markings that you don't recognize

**junglekook**: ...i meant that we assumed they were still hot but remained a safe distance away :)

**JB**: did anyone recognize the marking?

**yoongi**: i'm not the most educated on this, but it looked like someone had opened a portal there  
**yoongi**: and based on the shape of it, i'd say it wasn't created with good intentions

**JB**: ...shit

**Namjoon**: our group didn't find anything weird

**Mark**: neither did we

**JB**: and yugyeom hasn't come back to the house?

**Jongho**: not yugyeom

**HongJoong**: wait what does that mean?

**Jongho**: i mean no yugyeom, but we did see a cat on the other side of the street

**HongJoong**: don't let it see you!

**mingi**: don't worry hyung, i don't think it did  
**mingi**: but it's dark so we couldn't tell what color the cat was

**JB:** was it wearing a necklace?

**mingi**: i couldn't see, but seonghwa hyung thinks so  
**mingi**: oh  
**mingi**: yeosang agrees so i guess it was

**JB**: okay, you five stay inside  
**JB**: to everyone who's out right now: don't go back to the house  
**JB**: we'll all meet somewhere and then teleport inside

**Bang Chan**: hyung, should we have changbin & jisung teleport us home?

**JB**: no, in case the cat has seen us it might follow you home, and i don't want it to know where you live

**Jongho**: all the lights in the house are off so it looks like no one is here  
**Jongho**: and we don't think the cat has seen us

**JB**: is it still there?

**mingi**: it's sitting on the other side of the street, occasionally walks around a little but then goes back

**Jongho**: it seems to be waiting for something

**JB**: you can all stay at our place tonight  
**JB**: we'll probably have to cover the entire floor in mattresses but it's the safer than letting any of you go back to your own house

**HongJoong**: thank you hyung

**Bang Chan**: yes, thank you

**JB**: it's really no problem after everything you've helped us with  
**JB**: but now to get back into the house  
**JB**: we should teleport into the kitchen, since it's not visible from the windows  
**JB**: if hongjoong starts, then you can tell us once you're inside and the kitchen is cleared, ok?

**HongJoong**: sure  
**HongJoong**: mingi, where are you guys?

**mingi**: we're in the bedrooms upstairs

**JB**: chan, once hongjoong has gotten them out of the way, do you think changbin could take one half of stray kids and jisung the other half?

**Bang Chan**: yeah, but are you sure we shouldn't bring more people with us?  
**Bang Chan**: i mean, there's only one teleporter in got6 and only one in bts

**JB**: that's right...

**squirrel**: don't worry i'm bringing as many people as i can!

**Bang Chan**: who are you bringing sung?

**HongJoong**: we're out of the way now

**squirrel**: don't worry about it hyung!

**Bang Chan**: jisung who are you bringing?

**Mark**: he took minho, felix, youngjae and jinyoung  
**Mark**: we just met up with stray kids but since i can teleport myself, i'm waiting for the rest of got6

**JB**: okay, we're coming

**squirrel**: we're out of the way now, next person can come

**Mark**: okay i'm bringing jb, jackson, bambam and jungkook

**JB:** then changbin can come with the rest of stray kids  
**JB**: jin, do you think you can take all of bangtan here by yourself?

**KingSeokJin**: jungkook has already gone so i just have five members  
**KingSeokJin**: i think i can handle that

**JB**: ok, then it's a plan

**squirrel**: chan hyung, felix really wants to go outside

**JB**: while the cat is there???

**Bang Chan**: is he sure about that?

**squirrel**: yeah he says he has a plan  
**squirrel**: and i can follow him to make sure that he doesn't do anything dumb

**Bang Chan**: not that you're much smarter but sure  
**Bang Chan**: just make sure the cat doesn't see you exit the house  
**Bang Chan**: walk toward it from another direction

**JB**: wait, why are you agreeing to this

**Namjoon**: don't approach the cat! it's in contact with demons!

**Bang Chan**: we know

**JB**: ...i thought you were smart?  
**JB**: this cat is dangerous

**Lixie**: don't worry guys i'm a cat, and my magic leaves smaller traces  
**Lixie**: i've never met anyone whose magic leaves as little trace as my own

**Bang Chan**: to other animals, he actually seems like a real animal

**JB**: wait, he's a shapeshifter?

**Lixie**: yes

**JB**: well you should have started with that  
**JB**: but wait why is jisung following him? the cat will see him!

**squirrel**: not if it can't see me

**Namjoon**: ...

**Bang Chan**: jisung knows how to turn invisible

**Namjoon**: you should have started with that

**JB**: do that, but be careful  
**JB**: the rest of us will prepare for a sleepover, i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter, a summary:  
\- got6, bangtan, stray kids and 3 of ateez members are out looking for yugyeom (who has gone missing)  
\- five ateez members stay at got6's house in case he'd come back  
\- they don't find yugyeom :(  
\- if you don't know bts/ateez/stray kids then these chapters might have been a bit confusing but that's fine cause got7 are the most important ones anyway, and the upcoming chapters will just be got7 again :)


	36. four days later

**hey there demons [7]**

4:36 am

**JB**: jihyo just sent me another update  
**JB**: no one has seen any sign of yugyeom or his dad  
**JB**: there haven't been any attacks since before he disappeared

**jacks**: is it time to freak out

**bambam**: it's always time to freak out over yugyeom

**Jinyoung**: guys, don't loose hope  
**Jinyoung**: he's probably still alive

**Youngjae**: probably???

**bambam**: wow that's comforting

**Jinyoung**: sorry, i don't have anything better to say

**JB**: ateez is traveling to LA today, but their three supernatural members decided to stay in korea a little longer  
**JB**: for yugyeom's sake

**bambam**: i hate this  
**bambam**: i hate everything about this  
**bambam**: why couldn't he just be human??? why did he have to go be the son of some crazy demon???  
**bambam**: like, why isn't his mom doing anything about this???

**jacks**: his mom isn't invincible, bammie

**Mark**: ...but she's still powerful  
**Mark**: hang on i have an idea

**jacks**: DON'T RUN AWAY AGAIN

**Mark**: ...

**jacks**: sorry but last time you didn't tell us something, a lot of drama went down

**Mark**: you're right and i wasn't planning on running away  
**Mark**: i just gotta ask yoongi something real quick

**JB**: okay, and then you come back and tell us

**bambam**: yugyeom went to see his mother last monday

**Jinyoung**: what?

**jacks**: wait, when?

**bambam**: at night when you all thought he was in my room

**JB**: why didn't he say anything? and why didn't you?

**bambam**: i promised him i wouldn't, and he got home okay so i didn't see a reason to break his trust  
**bambam**: until now i guess

**Mark**: you're not breaking his trust right now bammie  
**Mark**: he's in danger and you're giving us important information to help him

**Youngjae**: hyung did you already talk to yoongi?

**Mark**: yes i did  
**Mark**: he said that yugyeom's mother has a lot of responsibility and can't afford to leave her position for longer periods of time  
**Mark**: that's why yugyeom doesn't see her very often

**JB**: ah, so that also means she can't protect him very well

**Mark**: exactly  
**Mark**: but if yugyeom went to see her this week, i feel like she would know what's going on with him

**Youngjae**: is there any way for us to contact her?

**Mark**: that's what i asked about, but it doesn't seem like there is

**bambam**: ...this is horrible

**Jinyoung**: i know and i agree with you

**JB**: guys, we'll just have to hold on  
**JB**: try to find more information, keep up with what's happening

**bambam**: if you need me i'll be in my room  
**bambam**: crying

**jacks**: unironically same

**Mark**: ...

**JB**: ...stay strong guys


	37. i propose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i jumped down from standing on the kitchen counter (don't ask lol) a few days ago and my knee hurts :(
> 
> also i've been really slow with responding to comments lately and i have no idea why, for some reason it just takes me an eternity to form words

**hey there demons [7]**

11:30 am

**bambam**: hello friends, regarding the issue of yugyeom's disappearance i would like to propose a demon summoning ritual

**Jinyoung**: i would like to object

**JB**: we kindly decline your suggestion

**bambam**: why?

**Mark**: for the simple reason that it's a dumb idea  
**Mark**: no offense

**bambam**: aww maaan

**Gyeom**: uhm …  
**Gyeom**: hey guys  
**Gyeom**: it's me

**bambam**: YUGYEOM

**jacks**: GYEEOM

**JB**: YUgyeom!

**Jinyoung**: Yugyeom!!

**Youngjae**: YUSG

**Mark**: you're really back?  
**Mark**: how?

**Gyeom**: yes  
**Gyeom**: i'm sorry for making all of you so worried, but you don't have to worry anymore i've dealt with it now!

**JB**: oh?

**Gyeom**: yeah i'd rather not talking about it rn

**Jinyoung**: gyeom, are you okay?

**Gyeom**: yeah i'm fine ^.^

**jacks**: you sure? that was a huge scare you gave us

**Gyeom**: yeah i'm sure  
**Gyeom**: i just wanna go back to normal as quick as possible  
**Gyeom**: can i come over?

**Youngjae**: yES PLEASE

**bambam**: holy shit are u actually back?  
**bambam**: like, are u sure this is not a prank???

**Gyeom**: i'm omw to your house now!

**bambam**: i won't believe it til i see u

**Gyeom**: okay i teleported  
**Gyeom**: i'm outside your door now :p

**Jinyoung**: you can teleport???

**Gyeom**: oh right, i never told you what i can do

**bambam**: I SEE YOU!

**Mark**: BAMBAM U DUMB FUCK

**Jinyoung**: wait what

**JB**: what'd he do?

**Mark**: WHY WOULD YOU JUMP OUT THE WINDOW U STUPID CHILD

**bambam**: i am UNHARMED  
**bambam**: now excuse me i gotta go hug mY BEST FREND!

**JB**: don't jump out windows!

**bambam**: but i needed to get down to the ground floor!

**Jinyoung**: this is what stairs are for

**Gyeom**: omg i had almost forgotten what a mess you guys are

**Youngjae**: don't worry we'll be quick to remind you  
**Youngjae**: speaking of which, i'm also coming to hug you!

**jacks**: me too!

**Jinyoung**: please use the stairs

**Youngjae**: i did!

**Mark**: he did not  
**Mark**: i saw him, he climbed the three that's right next to his window to get down

**JB**: ...

**Jinyoung**: jackson you better have used the stairs

**jacks**: i actually did use the stairs

**Jinyoung**: thank you

**Mark**: and by that he means that he jumped/fell/rolled down the stairs  
**Mark**: definitely did not walk

**Jinyoung**: ...i give up

**JB**: put your phones away we're going to hug yugyeom!

**Youngjae**: okay dad

**Jinyoung -> Mark [private chat]**

10:03 pm

**Jinyoung**: i'm really happy that yugyeom is back, but i think we need to talk about it

**Mark**: i know but yugyeom clearly doesn't want to

**Jinyoung**: i mean, we don't even know what happened  
**Jinyoung**: did his dad take him? was he hurt? it has to have been horrible for him

**Mark**: i think the main question is what he had to do to get free

**Jinyoung**: i know  
**Jinyoung**: i don't even want to think about that

**Mark**: at the same time i feel like he deserves some privacy right now, especially if it was as horrible as we think  
**Mark**: we shouldn't push him too soon

**Jinyoung**: agreed

**Mark**: we'll wait a while to ask him but make sure to show that we're willing to listen if he wants to tell us before we ask

**Jinyoung**: i think that's a good idea  
**Jinyoung**: jaebum is right next to me and he agrees

**Mark**: i'm with youngjae rn and he also agrees

**Jinyoung**: we'll just tell jackson and bambam so they know not to push

**Mark**: that's good  
**Mark**: sleep well hyung

**Jinyoung**: ...what have i said about calling me hyung

**Mark**: lol bye

**Jinyoung**: and here i was, thinking you were the only child who had inherited any braincells

**Mark**: i have! i just don't like to use them

**Jinyoung**: sigh  
**Jinyoung**: sleep well ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yugyeom is back, like, actually back from wherever he went, but he doesn't wanna talk about it.. jinyoung & mark are suspicious about what happened but all of them are super happy that he's back even if they don't actually know what happened. yugyeom talks a bit about it soon though!


	38. boyfriends

**Gyeom -> bambam [private chat]**

2:28 pm

**Gyeom**: hey bam i have something to tell you

**bambam**: oh okay tell me

**Gyeom**: uuh  
**Gyeom**: it's not a text thing  
**Gyeom**: i have to see you for this

**bambam**: is it serious?

**Gyeom**: not in that way! but yeah i have to see you

**bambam**: well i'm not doing anything rn  
**bambam**: where u at?

**Gyeom**: come to the park

**bambam**: omw!

**Gyeom**: thank you ^.^

**bambam -> Gyeom**

6:46 pm

**bambam**: i miss you :(

**Gyeom**: we were together one minute ago?

**bambam**: so? am i not allowed to miss my boyfriend? :(

**Gyeom**: omg ...  
**Gyeom**: idk why but you calling me your boyfriend really caught me off guard  
**Gyeom**: like, my brain remembers us getting together but my heart doesn't

**bambam**: ;)

**Gyeom**: omg no stop winking

**bambam**: (;

**Gyeom**: eww that's ugly

**bambam**: ouch i'm offended :/

**Gyeom**: good, you should be

**bambam**: aww no i take it back i won't send any more winky faces! promise!

**Gyeom**: lol okay i guess

**bambam**: so how do you think we should tell the others?

**Gyeom**: no offense but what kind of people would we be if we didn't joke around a bit with them first?

**bambam**: imagine NOT teasing your friends when they don't know you have a boyfriend yet  
**bambam**: smh we gotta have a little fun with this

**Gyeom**: yes :)

**bambam**: then let's go :)

**hey there demons [7]**

7:01 pm

**bambam**: fellas is it gay

**jacks**: everything you do is gay, sorry to tell you

**bambam**: to be a little bit in love with your best friend?

**Jinyoung**: ...

**Youngjae**: ...bambam, you know what gc this is right?

**Gyeom**: omg same!

**jacks**: wait what

**Gyeom**: same bambam, i relate lol

**bambam**: ahhahah  
**bambam**: you have a crush yuggie?

**Gyeom**: don't tell anyone!

**JB**: aside from the five other people in this gc that are watching this weird exchange live

**bambam**: ooh you have a crush? on who??

**Gyeom**: idk if you know them

**Youngjae**: omg what is this seriously happening rn

**bambam**: is it someone from school?

**Gyeom**: uuh,..  
**Gyeom**: if i answer then you gotta tell me about your crush!

**jacks**: ...i thought i knew what was going on but i am so confused rn

**Jinyoung**: same here

**bambam**: okay  
**bambam**: it's someone from school

**Gyeom**: me too!

**bambam**: oh! is he in our year? is it even a boy?

**Gyeom**: yes to both of those  
**Gyeom**: wbu?

**bambam**: yes, a boy in our year  
**bambam**: i'm actually dating him

**JB**: The Fuck?

**Mark**: ...weren't we worrying about yugyeom just a minute ago?

**jacks**: ik,..

**Gyeom**: i'm dating my crush too!  
**Gyeom**: teehee

**Jinyoung**: i thought you-...

**Youngjae**: congrats guys!

**bambam**: thanks youngjae, though i haven't said who i'm dating yet!

**Youngjae**: yea but isn't it obvious?  
**Youngjae**: you're dating each other and trying to mess with us by pretending not to know who the other has a crush on

**Gyeom**: ...

**bambam**: ...

**Jinyoung**: i knew there was a reason why you're my favorite child

**Mark**: you know what, i'm not even surprised

**JB**: not me either  
**JB**: but still, congrats to you two crackheads!

**jacks**: so it's true? yugbam has sailed?

**bambam**: well youngjae kinda spoiled the surprise  
**bambam**: but yeah we're boyfriends now

**jacks**: omg that's so great for you!

**Youngjae**: lol sorry for ruining it but i'm happy for you!

**Gyeom**: thanks guys ^.^

**JB -> Jinyoung [private chat]**

7:52 pm

**JB**: have you noticed if there's anything up with yugyeom?

**Jinyoung**: how could i not have?  
**Jinyoung**: he's been weird ever since he came back

**JB**: I know we decided not to push him, but i'm worried

**Jinyoung**: same here  
**Jinyoung**: i still think we should give him time though

**JB**: yeaah... i'm not sure  
**JB**: it just seems like he's trying so hard to make it seem like he's fine, but every time we're not looking, he looks so sad?  
**JB**: i don't know how to explain it but i don't think he's alright

**Jinyoung**: he just got together with bambam  
**Jinyoung**: if he thought he was still in danger, i don't think he would have done that

**JB**: he wouldn't want bambam to hurt even more in case his dad comes to take him away again

**Jinyoung**: exactly

**JB**: yeah,, but he's also the type of person who would want to be honest about everything if he was going to leave us  
**JB**: if he knows his dad is coming back for him and doesn't think he'll be able to escape the demon, he would tell us his honest feelings  
**JB**: at least that's what i think

**Jinyoung**: you think him confessing to bambam is some sort of goodbye?

**JB**: maybe? i don't know

**Jinyoung**: okay  
**Jinyoung**: maybe, but if that's true, then he'll probably try to say goodbye to everyone else too

**JB**: so we'll look out for any signs that he's trying to say goodbye without actually saying goodbye

**Jinyoung**: yeah  
**Jinyoung**: let's hope we don't see any...

**Gyeom -> junglekook [private chat]**

8:00 pm

**Gyeom**: jungkook i made a mistake 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yugyeom start being honest with got6 challenge
> 
> sorry for leaving it at that but the mistake isn't anything new, yugyeom just needs some helpful advice about some shit  
also, if their relationship seems rushed after just getting yugyeom back, it's because it is rushed. yugyeom talks about how it happened in the next chapter :)


	39. helpful advice

**junglekook -> Gyeom [private chat]**

8:01 pm

**junglekook**: wait gyeom what do you mean by that  
**junglekook**: how serious of a mistake are we talking?

**Gyeom**: i'm dating bambam

**junglekook**: omg that's great!  
**junglekook**: i'm so happy for you, i can tell you both really care a lot about each other!  
**junglekook**: wait.. where does the mistake fit into this..?

**Gyeom**: yeaah  
**Gyeom**: i don't want to hurt him 

**junglekook**: okay  
**junglekook**: are you looking for help, advice, or just someone to listen?

**Gyeom**: just listen first and then you can say whatever you think about it

**junglekook**: okay, yeah

**Gyeom**: i think you all already know that i got taken by my dad

**junglekook**: i mean you were gone for 4 days, it was kinda hard not to notice

**Gyeom**: and i messaged everyone when i got back so that everyone would stop worrying  
**Gyeom**: and by everyone i don't only mean got6, but bts (as u know), stray kids & ateez, too  
**Gyeom**: but i'm not safe

**junglekook**: sorry, what does that mean?

**Gyeom**: my dad  
**Gyeom**: when he took me, it was kinda bad  
**Gyeom**: okay it was super bad  
**Gyeom**: but he kept talking about all the friends i'd made, and how i probably missed them a lot, so i got worried he was gonna do something to you guys

**junglekook**: please don't tell me you did something stupid

**Gyeom**: then i made a deal with him

**junglekook**: shit gyeom...

**Gyeom**: and then he let me go back, which is when i messaged all of you and the next day, i went to tell bambam my feelings  
**Gyeom**: i was just trying to be honest, because i want him to know everything in case something ever happens to me  
**Gyeom**: i swear i wasn't trying to get together with him

**junglekook**: but i thought you asked him out?

**Gyeom**: no, he asked me

**junglekook**: no offense but you literally confessed your feelings to him  
**junglekook**: most people ask each other out after that

**Gyeom**: yeah no shit, but i didn't think that far when i was planning it  
**Gyeom**: and i couldn't exactly say no when he asked  
**Gyeom**: and now i'm really conflicted because i don't want to hurt him

**junglekook**: okay. now i'm gonna tell you how it is:  
**junglekook**: he will always be hurt by the bad shit that happens to you  
**junglekook**: whether he's your boyfriend or not, bambam cares about you, and it'd hurt just as much even if you'd never confessed

**Gyeom**: okay where tf did u get these braincells

**junglekook**: i've always had them  
**junglekook**: now stop worrying about bambam and start worrying about yourself  
**junglekook**: what was the deal? why are you scared of your own safety? why did you dad let you come back?

**Gyeom**: i'm sorry kook

**junglekook**: no geT BACK HERE!!

**Gyeom**: i'll text you tomorrow?  
**Gyeom**: please, i just need some time to talk to got6  
**Gyeom**: anyway i'm leaving bye!

**junglekook**: ...smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, yugyeom made a deal with his dad… i'm kinda excited for the upcoming chapters but at the same time, i'm only halfway through writing part 41 so idk exactly what's gonna happen. i mean i know where i'm going with it but not how exactly i'll get there  
also, i'm changing up the storytelling style a little bit cause not everything is texting in ch 41. there's no "real" chapters with a third-person pov, but it's not just texting.. you'll see what i mean when i post it, lol


	40. aGAIN?!??

**hey there demons [7]**

3:33 pm

**Gyeom**: hey guys does anyone wanna hang out today? :D

**bambam**: obviously

**Mark**: youngjae can't find his phone rn but he says yes and so do i

**JB**: we could go to that witch cafe near the park

**jacks**: no we can't  
**jacks**: i'm banned from there

**bambam**: wait hyung since when? how?

**jacks**: i went there with lucas & didn't know it was a witch cafe  
**jacks**: now i'm banned

**JB**: that's vague but ok  
**JB**: we can go there and buy for you, then we'll bring it to the park and hang there instead

**Mark**: is everyone ready to leave?

**bambam**: i am rEADY!

**Gyeom**: guys bambam just jumped out the window again

**jacks**: holy shit

**JB**: ...the fuck is this

**jacks**: bam are you okay??

**bambam**: oh yeah i'm fine

**Jinyoung**: stupid child

**bambam**: YUGS!  
**bambam**: we could teleport to the park and get there first!

**Gyeom**: omg yes letsgo!

**Jinyoung**: ...

**JB**: mark

**Mark**: sorry me and youngjae are teleporting right now, bye

**jacks**: the park is close i can probably get there in like three minutes if i run

**Jinyoung**: i think i can get there in two

**jacks**: oh?  
**jacks**: that sounds like a race

**Jinyoung**: obviously

**JB**: ...the fuck did i get stuck with  
**JB**: stupid werewolf and vampire  
**JB**: guess i'm going to the cafe alone, then

**hey there demons [7]**

6:47 pm

**bambam**: hey guys i'm worried about yugyeom again

**jacks**: you know yugyeom is in this chat with us, right

**Youngjae**: have you tried talking to him about it?

**bambam**: u see...  
**bambam**: that's the first problem

**jacks**: what is?

**bambam**: i don't know where yugyeom is

**Youngjae**: iS HE GONE???

**bambam**: i don't know and i'm scared  
**bambam**: where are all the hyungs?

**jacks**: i'm literally right here

**bambam**: oh, sorry  
**bambam**: i meant to ask where are all the responsible hyungs?

**Youngjae**: jb & jinyoung hyung went out together and i think mark hyung was going to the magic shop

**jacks**: shocked and upset

**bambam**: guys what are we gonna do???  
**bambam**: and today was such a good day!!!  
**bambam**: now it's horrible!!!

**Youngjae**: we don't know that!

**jacks**: yeah, let's wait with freaking out until we have a better reason to freak out

**JB**: guys why is yugyeom's phone disconnected?

**bambam**: IS THIS A BETTER REASON?  
**bambam**: CAUSE I AM FREAKING OUT NOW

**jacks**: hyung where are you?

**JB:** we're on our way home, jinyoung was trying to text yugyeom but it said his phone had disconnected

**Youngjae**: he's not at the house

**bambam**: he's not at his own house either i already checked  
**bambam**: fREAKING OUT

**jacks**: GUYS THERE'S A NOTE

**Youngjae**: what?

**bambam:** a nOTE??

**JB**: where?

**jacks**: there's a letter on the kitchen table

**Youngjae**: currently rushing down the stairs

**bambam**: me too

**jacks**: ...i can hear you, you know  
**jacks**: well that was a huge crash

**bambam**: yea we fell now WHAT DOES THE NOTE SAY?

**Youngjae**: ...

**jacks**: ...

**JB**: guys, what's happening?  
**JB**: ...  
**JB**: it's been a minute now  
**JB**: what did the note say?

**Youngjae**: hyung

**JB**: yes?

**Youngjae**: yugyeom is back with his dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you thought it was bad the first time yugyeom disappeared... you know what, i'm not even gonna finish that sentence


	41. i love you guys

**hey there demons [7]**

7:10 pm

**Jinyoung**: WHY would he go back to his dad? why didn't he tell us?

**Youngjae**: he didn't want us to stop him

**JB**: we would have protected him!

**jacks**: he didn't want us to, if we protected him we would have been in danger and he's always been a self-sacrificial nerd

**Jinyoung**: guys, we have to get him back!

**Youngjae**: not that i'm against it, but how?  
**Youngjae**: he said in his letter that he made a deal with his dad  
**Youngjae**: we can't just go pick him up from hell and expect his dad to let it happen

**jacks**: guys...  
**jacks**: look in your rooms

**Mark**: it's a goodbye note

**Jinyoung**: wait what?

**jacks**: if you go to your rooms, i think he's left personal goodbye letters for all of us there  
**jacks**: i found mine just a minute ago

**Mark**: there's one in my room too

**Jinyoung**: ...this is serious

**JB**: he really doesn't think he'll come back from his dad  
**JB**: like, not ever

**Youngjae**: what do the letters say?

**jacks**: well you've already seen the one he left for all of us  
**jacks**: the one where he explained about him and his dad

**Mark**: there are personal goodbye notes in our rooms too

**Jinyoung**: he's really gone...

**Mark**: fuck  
**Mark**: he wrote about how he thinks i've inspired him to do good with his powers, to use magic for good reasons  
**Mark**: fuck i'm crying

**Jinyoung**: holy shit i don't think i can read this

**Youngjae**: guys quick question  
**Youngjae**: where's bam?

**JB**: oh

**jacks**: he locked himself in his room

**Youngjae**: ah okay

**Jinyoung**: should we go talk to him?

**JB**: no, let him be alone for a little while  
**JB**: we all have a lot to talk about later  
**JB**: for now, i think we just need to be sad. there's nothing we can do to help, not right now at least, but we need time to process

**jacks**: we're still gonna help him, right?

**Jinyoung**: for sure

**JB**: no doubt  
**JB**: we just need a bit of time first before we can organize ourselves and try to come up with a plan  
**JB**: is everyone okay with that?

**Mark**: honestly? none of this is okay. we're all upset  
**Mark**: but yea i guess you're right

**jacks**: if anyone wants a hug i am more than willing to hug, you can find me in the living room

**Jinyoung**: i'm coming to you jackson

**Youngjae**: what do i do with his letter

**JB**: save it

**Youngjae**: yea..  
**Youngjae**: he wrote such sweet things? i mean it's a goodbye so it's still depressing af, but it's very nice at the same time? i'm conflicted

**JB**: same

**jacks**: he said in mine that i'm great at giving him comfort, that he's gonna miss our conversations and my hugs  
**jacks**: ahh i just really wish i could hug him right now

**Youngjae**: in mine he talked abt that he appreciates me supporting him  
**Youngjae**: but he ended with saying that now it's his time to support me which made me cry, so yeah

**Jinyoung**: do you think he still would have gone with his dad if he had never met us?

**JB**: jinyoungie, you can't think like that

**Jinyoung**: but would he?  
**Jinyoung**: after all, he said that he can't let his dad hurt us, that he wants to do this to protect us

**Youngjae**: hyung, his dad has always been after him, that didn't change when he got to know us

**jacks**: but maybe if we hadn't convinced him to stay in korea...

**JB:** thinking that doesn't help us. besides, even if he had left korea, there's a huge risk his dad still would have got to him  
**JB**: sorry but we don't get to take full responsibility for this

**Mark**: his dad is a dick

**Jinyoung**: well that's one thing we agree on

**JB**: and i know me saying this won't stop you from blaming yourselves, but i think you all know that you're not to blame, even if it feels that way  
**JB**: we're not to blame

**Jinyoung**: neither is yugyeom though

**Mark**: that's true  
**Mark**: the only person we can really blame is his dad

**JB**: sure, yugyeom could have told us what he was doing earlier, but at the same time, it's his choice and we don't get to say what's wrong and what's right

**jacks**: i agree with that

**Mark**: his dad is very much wrong, though, i think we can say that

**JB**: oh yeah that demon fucking sucks. i'm just saying that we shouldn't blame ourselves, or yugyeom for that sake

**Jinyoung**: so, guys, what do we do with the letter he left for all of us?  
**Jinyoung**: the one where he explains the deal he made with his dad?

**jacks**: someone should save it

**Mark**: i can take care of it

**JB**: okay

*-*-*

_To GOT6,_

_Hi hyungs! Before I start, I want to say that I'm actually very sorry for all of this. Sorry for causing you so much trouble. Sorry for worrying you. Sorry for hurting you..._

_I know I said that I have everything under control, and I still think I do, but I have a feeling you won't agree with me once I tell you all of it. So, as you all know, I disappeared for four days, and you already suspect that it has with my dad to do. You're right._

_He kidnapped me. Or more like, he managed to corner me and then convinced me to come with him by threatening to hurt you, and I can't let anything happen to you guys. You're too good for that._

_So he took me to hell. I won't bother with the details, but it was boring and not nice and he hurt me every time I didn't obey him. You see, he wants me to do this willingly. He doesn't mind if our whole relationship is an act, but he wants me to at least play the part well. I honestly don't think I can._

_Anyway. He kept talking about the friends I'd made during my time on Earth, and then he started mentioning your names, facts about who you are. It made me worried he was going to do something to you, and he could tell I was worried, so he offered to make a deal._

_I'm sorry. I can't let him hurt you. You're the best people I've ever met, and I love you guys too much to put you through that. I had no choice, I had to say yes to the deal he suggested, because it means he won't ever hurt you, even if it also means I have to live as "his son" for the rest of my life._

_Again, I'm so sorry. You really did change my life for the better. Please remember that._

_\-- Yugyeom_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imsorry... :(


	42. m.i.a

**bambam -> Gyeom [private chat]**

5:35 am

**bambam**: my messages aren't even delivering  
**bambam**: i don't know why i'm doing this  
**bambam**: i guess i miss you and i just need to pretend that i actually have a way to tell you this  
**bambam**: so, here i am, missing you  
**bambam**: i miss you  
**bambam**: fuck...  
**bambam**: see, it's barely been twelve hours since we realized you're missing  
**bambam**: feels like an eternity to me...

*

*

9:09 am

**bambam**: i guess i don't have to tell you that none of us are going to school today  
**bambam**: we're all very sad  
**bambam**: wow gotta love my vocabulary  
**bambam**: "very sad"  
**bambam**: i don't know how to put it into words, i've never really tried to do that before, i usually just repress how i'm feeling and hope that it doesn't screw me up too much  
**bambam**: i'll just stop trying now

*

*

12:30 pm

**bambam**: you know, this is not what i imagined when you said you had things under control  
**bambam**: also i told jb hyung that i've been messaging you today  
**bambam**: he wishes i would talk to one of the hyungs, but he said that it's better for me to express myself in some way, even if there's no one reading this  
**bambam**: i mean, there are worse coping mechanisms  
**bambam**: the weirdest part is that it doesn't feel real in some strange way?  
**bambam**: i mean i know what happened, i know where you are, but it doesn't feel like it actually happened  
**bambam**: to quote a special person, "it's like my brain remembers it but my heart doesn't"  
**bambam**: sorry to use that sweet quote in such a depressing context  
**bambam**: i just wish it was easier

*

*

5:27 pm

**bambam**: i wish you didn't have to hurt  
**bambam**: also your letter made me cry

*

*

11:48 pm

**bambam**: i think i'm gonna go to school tomorrow but it will be boring without you there though  
**bambam**: i wonder what will happen to these messages  
**bambam**: i wonder what will happen to you but i don't really wanna think about that too much  
**bambam**: maybe i should go to bed  
**bambam**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
**bambam**: i hate this so fucking much, why does it fucking hurt so much? it didn't come out of nowhere, we always knew you were in danger, i have no reason to be so surprised  
**bambam**: fuck fuck fuck  
**bambam**: i really don't like to cry. excuse my fucking language but fuck this shit  
**bambam**: i'm not even mad at you, i'm just sad at you  
**bambam**: sad of you? sad at you? idk

*

*

1:01 am

**bambam**: i'm going to bed now. i hope you get to rest tonight

.... . .-.. .--.

_one_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(


	43. please help

.--. .-.. . .- ... .

_two_

_yugyeom was here_

_i'm bored_

_that's why i'm carving into a wall_

_please save me_

-

-

-

**hey there demons [7]**

7:28 pm

**JB**: the congress knows everything now

**Jinyoung**: good. maybe now we can get some help with this

**Youngjae**: what about yugyeom's friends?

**JB:** ateez will stay in the US unless they're needed here. both them and stray kids want to help, but no one knows how

**jacks**: bangtan somehow found a house here in korea that they're staying in right now so that they're close and can help  
**jacks**: i met with namjoon today  
**jacks**: they're gonna stay here indefinitely

**Mark**: i don't know how much it helps to get others involved  
**Mark**: we already know where yugyeom is and why, the question is how we're gonna get him back

**JB**: that's true, but it's always good to have help

**Youngjae**: very true

**Jinyoung**: we're still working on a plan  
**Jinyoung**: basically every oracle we know is trying to find opportunities in the future to save him  
**Jinyoung**: no one passed out this time they tried to use their powers on him, so it's progress!

**jacks**: baby steps are better than no steps

**JB**: we'll keep trying, keep fighting  
**JB**: Don't give up

.... . .-.. .--.

_he hurt me today_

_"this will toughen you, son"_

_fuck you bitch ass demon_

_i'm not your son_

_you don't get to break me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaahhh


	44. hope

.--. .-.. . .- ... .

_three_

_three days already passed_

_i have a plan now_

_can't write it here_

_he might see_

_but i have a plan_

-

-

**hey there demons [7]**

6:30 pm

**bambam**: Guys

**Youngjae**: oh shit he's capitalizing, this means business

**JB**: bambam, what's up?

**bambam**: is everyone here?

**Jinyoung**: uh yeah?

**Mark**: yes

**jacks**: me too, so that's everyone

**bambam**: guys  
**bambam**: i don't think he was ever planning on losing

**JB**: sorry, what?

**jacks**: WHO is gonna lose WHAT?

**bambam**: no no, i'm saying he's NOT gonna lose  
**bambam**: i mean it's not a competition, but what i'm trying to say is i don't think he was ever planning on leaving forever

**Mark**: you're talking about yugyeom.

**Youngjae**: but he said goodbye?  
**Youngjae**: i don't know about you, but i think those goodbyes seemed pretty forever to me

**bambam**: yeah i thought so too at first, but now i don't

**Jinyoung**: okay, tell us what you realized or found out or understood or whatever  
**Jinyoung**: i'm not really following what you mean, you'll have to explain

**bambam**: yeah i'm about to  
**bambam**: i mean it's mostly a feeling, but it makes sense with how he was acting just before

**JB**: he was acting like he knew something bad was going to happen  
**JB**: which was true

**bambam**: yes but he also acted tense and careful

**jacks**: which means?

**bambam**: careful, since there were things that could go wrong  
**bambam**: he had a plan  
**bambam**: and tense because there was a lot at stake

**Youngjae**: anyone would act that way in his situation, i mean there was a lot at stake

**bambam**: not according to every letter he left for us  
**bambam**: he'd already made the deal with his dad, there was no getting out of it  
**bambam**: there were no stakes, he'd already lost

**JB**: that's true

**Jinyoung**: yeah, but his behavior is not enough to prove that he's planning to escape from hell

**jacks**: what else did you realize bammie?

**bambam**: in his letter  
**bambam**: "i was never planning on leaving you"

**Mark**: which letter was that?

**bambam**: the personal one he left in my room

**JB**: but wait  
**JB**: if your theory is correct, don't you think he would have left more clues?

**Jinyoung**: he's never wanted us to worry, so yeah he should have left more clues

**Youngjae**: we'll read through his letters again, see if we missed anything

**Mark**: even if he has a plan, how will we know? he can't very well tell us that plan now

**JB**: we'll try our best to figure things out on our own, and then we'll just have to have a lot of faith in yugyeom

**bambam**: okay

-

-

_Bammie,_

_I really really like you, like, a lot. I've tried writing this letter three times already, I can never manage to make it perfect, but I guess imperfection is something we just have to live with, right?_

_Writing this makes me think of the first time I met you. We were both drawn to each other despite not knowing anything about the other, almost like we were already friends. There's still a lot you don't know, and this isn't the right time to tell you. In all honesty, I don't even know everything yet. The plan isn't done. I'm sorry._

_I would like to just write "sorry" about a million times and then call that my goodbye to you, but that wouldn't help either one of us, so instead I'm gonna say what you need to hear (or maybe not, I'm not as all-knowing as I would like to be hahah): I was never planning on leaving you. Not the first time, not this time. It has never been a part of my plan to stay away from you guys._

_I keep saying that I'm doing this to protect you, and maybe that's selfish, because I know I'm hurting you every time I leave, so am I really protecting you when I'm also hurting you at the same time? Maybe that's a philosophical question. Anyway, I can't answer it._

_I don't want you to give up. Don't give up, Bammie. There's a lot I have to say to you, but you'll get the chance to hear it, I know you will. Someday, you'll understand why I'm leaving and why I'm saying this._

_Promise me you won't give up. I won't, either._

_\-- Yugyeom_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH my concerts went great and now i just have regular school stuff to worry about ehehhe
> 
> next chapter is called "step one" :)


	45. step one

.... . .-.. .-..

_seven_

__

_it's been a week_

__

_i hope they're okay_

__

__

__

_the plan starts today_

__

__

__

__  
_-_  


-

**hey there demons [7]**

4:28 pm

**bambam**: it's been a week  
**bambam**: i hope he's okay

**jacks**: yugyeom is strong, and we're all doing our best to get him back

**bambam**: we could go to hell and look for him

**Jinyoung**: we shouldn't go to hell, that's a bad idea  
**Jinyoung**: also hell is really big

**JB**: jinyoung is right

**bambam**: i know...  
**bambam**: i'm just tired of not making any progress and not knowing how he's doing, if he's even alive

**Mark**: he's alive, i'm sure of it

**Youngjae**: how can you be?

**Mark**: his dad basically just wants him as a trophy, as if yugyeom is his possession  
**Mark**: he might get treated horribly but his dad won't kill him

**JB**: how did the session today go?

**jacks**: wait you had another session with the other warlocks today?

**Mark**: yeah, hongjoong even teleported and was there for a while

**Youngjae**: it's actually pretty cool that witches & warlocks from four different covens are all working together to find out where yugyeom is

**bambam**: yeah,  
**bambam**: but how did it go??

**Mark**: seungmin had to leave early cause he got a headache  
**Mark**: yoongi & changbin had found some new spells that might be useful later  
**Mark**: also, i've had this really weird sound in my head since we tried to find yugyeom

**Jinyoung**: sound? what kind of sound?

**jacks**: weird how?

**Mark**: i don't know, it's like a knocking... it hasn't stopped  
**Mark**: maybe i'm just imagining it

**Youngjae**: hang on does anyone know morse code?

**jacks**: no but i have google

**JB**: mark, do you think it could be a message? in morse code

**Mark**: actually.. yeah  
**Mark**: wait i'm gonna write down the pattern

**jacks**: hyung i'm omw to your room  
**jacks**: i've googled the alphabet in morse code so i can help you translate

**bambam**: okay the rest of us will just wait in anticipation

**Mark**: wait

**JB**: what?

**Mark**: it stopped  
**Mark**: i wrote everything down and then it stopped

**Jinyoung**: okay but at least we have it saved

**Youngjae**: have you translated it yet?

**Mark**: jackson is doing it right now, there were only ten letters

**jacks**: help please

**Youngjae**: with what?

**jacks**: no no no  
**jacks**: that's the translation of the message  
**jacks**: "help please"

**bambam**: ...shit

**Jinyoung**: it has to be from yugyeom

**Youngjae**: but how do we help him?

**JB**: well, now we know that he has a link to us in some way  
**JB**: maybe it's not strong enough for him to send words directly, but he can at least send things in morse code

**Mark**: i think the link must have opened when i tried to contact him earlier

**Jinyoung**: that's probably true...

**bambam**: do you think it works the other way too?  
**bambam**: like, can we send him messages?

**Mark**: not sure but we could try

**jacks**: guys what does this m e a n

**bambam**: it means he hasn't given up on us  
**bambam**: and he doesn't want us to give up on him, either

.... . .-.. .--.

.--. .-.. . .- ... .

_help_

_please_


	46. beginning of the end

_day eight_

_this was not part of the plan_

_my dad..._

_he's gonna kill them_

-

-

-

**hey there demons [7]**

3:45 pm

**Mark**: THIS IS AN EMERGENCY

**JB**: WHat happened?

**Jinyoung**: what's wrong?

**jacks**: is everything okay???

**Mark**: we decided to have another session today after what happened yesterday  
**Mark**: me, yoongi, namjoon, jin, changbin, jisung, seungmin and hongjoong  
**Mark**: and all of us got the exact same vision at the same time

**Youngjae**: oh shit

**jacks**: ohmygod

**bambam**: hyung, what did you see in the vision?

**JB**: what's the emergency?

**Mark**: we saw yugyeom

**Jinyoung**: shit...

**bambam**: hOW WAS HE???  
**bambam**: WHERE?

**Mark**: i know everyone wants to freak out but you have to at least try and not freak out, okay?

**Youngjae**: hyung just tell us

**Mark**: we saw him in the park near our house  
**Mark**: he seemed like he was hiding in a bush and kept looking around  
**Mark**: we think he's escaped

**Jinyoung**: we have to go there now.

**jacks**: honestly i thought bambam would be the first to say it but yes  
**jacks**: we have to go

**JB**: guys, are we sure we're not rushing into something that's bigger than we're expecting?

**Jinyoung**: oh yeah no we definitely are, but honestly, so what?  
**Jinyoung**: it's the first concrete clue we've gotten in eight days  
**Jinyoung**: we have to follow it, whatever could happen

**JB**: okay, i trust all of you  
**JB**: is everyone ready to leave?

**Youngjae**: WAIT

**bambam**: WHAT?

**Youngjae**: someone who can teleport should go there first  
**Youngjae**: not saying the rest of us shouldn't go, but just to find out more about the situation

**Jinyoung**: that's actually a good suggestion

**jacks**: but mark hyung is the only one here who can teleport?

**Mark**: jisung and changbin are still with me, i can bring them

**JB**: okay, yeah, sure  
**JB**: just be careful okay?

**Mark**: will be

**bambam**: good luck hyung

**Mark**: thank you, bammie

-

-

"We're here now."

"Okay."

"And you're probably not gonna like this, but we've split up."

"Oh...You're right, I don't like that."

"Jinyoung, don't worry. Jisung and Changbin both know what they're doing. So do I."

"I know you do, Mark. I'm not doubting you, and not them either for that sake, but I'm worried."

"Yeah, I know. Also, I can hear Youngjae and Jackson yelling somewhere around you. Are they good?"

"Ignore them. Wait, lemme just... _Guys shut up, I'm on the phone with Mark!_"

"I would have laughed at that if I wasn't so nervous."

"Where are you right now?"

"In the park, trying not to call too much attention to myself. And before you ask, no, we haven't seen Yugyeom yet."

"Let me know if you do."

"Well, obviously. Isn't that the sole reason you're talking to me right now?"

"I mean, yeah, but considering that's the reason you're in the park in the first place..."

"Okay, I get what you're saying."

"..."

"So, how's it going?"

"It's been like twenty seconds since you last asked, Jinyoung."

"Sorry, but it's not like I can tell just from the sound of your breathing. I need to ask."

"Okay, well, we haven't seen him yet. I told Changbin and Jisung to teleport to me if they saw Yugyeom somewhere, and since they haven't done that..."

"Are there many people in the park?"

"Wait... I mean, a decent amount? I dunno how to answer that, but wait..."

"What?"

"..."

"Mark, what?"

"Shh!"

"..."

"I don't know?"

"Mark, what don't you know? What's happening? What did you see?"

"Chill! Just, there's someone sitting behind a bench, but I can't tell who... He's covered by some dark robe or something? I can't tell if it's Yugyeom..."

"Oh, shit, okay... Wait for us, yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"Does he seem hurt?"

"I really can't tell, Jinyoung, I can't see anything other than a figure dressed head to toe in dark clothes. Honestly, it could be a mannequin for all I know."

"Great. We'll be there in three minutes. Wait for us."

"Sure. I'll call Jisung and Changbin over here."

"Okay. See you soon."

"See you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm literally doing everything _except_ regular chapters… text conversations, yugyeom writing on walls, letters, phone calls... wow i love being creative
> 
> next part is called "the escape", and i think it's gonna be exactly what it sounds like :))


	47. the escape

three minutes.

maybe not exactly three minutes, he hasn't had the best opportunities to calculate it, but somewhere close to three minutes until the wards come back up. again, he's not sure, but it seems probable.

yugyeom carefully puts his hand on the door handle, letting out a sigh of relief when there's no electrical shock accompanying the motion. he stays still and listens for a few moments, trying to hear if there's anyone in the hallway outside. when nothing happens, he breathes out slowly and presses down the handle. it makes no noise. he counts himself lucky.

he peeks his head out first, looking left and right before daring to step outside. it's warmer out here than inside the room he's been locked in for the past week, not by much, but his room has been cold. like, really cold. too cold.

yugyeom knows that there are still power dampeners in this hallway just like there are inside his room, so he needs to move somewhere else to be able to teleport away from this place. again, he only has three (now two) minutes until the wards go back up and alert every guard in this entire building of his opened door. he has to move fast.

yugyeom tries to stop his hands from shaking as he moves quickly but silently down the hallway, doing his best not to flinch at the rough stone that make up the floor. honestly, this place looks like a prison from the stone age or something. not very nice at all.

he can hear voices from a room further down the hallway. yugyeom realizes with a small flinch that it's also the only opened door in this hallway, and most likely the only unlocked one as well, meaning that he has no options. he has to go out there.

if he's lucky, there aren't any power dampeners on the other side of that open door and he can just step out and teleport before anyone even notices him. if there are power dampeners, though... well, that would be bad.

he's limping slightly as he moves down the hallway, not wanting to put pressure on his left foot after (probably) twisting it yesterday, and that's just the tip of the iceberg of injuries. some are visible, but most of them aren't. his time here hasn't been the best.

yugyeom stops right next to the door opening, focusing on keeping his breathing quiet as he listens to the voices speaking. it seems like they're talking about lunch, nothing important, definitely not expecting whatever's about to happen. to be honest, yugyeom isn't sure what that is.

he hasn't had a lot of time to explore this place. the only time's he got to leave his room was when a guard walked with him, and that happened once every day, at most. this means he doesn't know where the dampeners are, or even where the doors lead.

one minute left (or something like that).

yugyeom holds out his shaking hand in front of himself, getting ready to put up a protective barrier in case the guards are closer to the door than they sound. he frowns at the way his hand won't stop moving. not that it's unexpected, given everything he's been through and how he's feeling right now, but... it's annoying.

he closes his eyes and take a final breath. when he opens his eyes again, they're glowing.

the guards don't stand a chance. yugyeom puts one foot through the doorway, and then he's levitating off the ground without even thinking about it. one of the guards, the one closest to him, turns his face toward the doorway, but all he has time to do is form an "o" shape with his mouth before he has to put a hand in front of his face against the blinding light.

in the middle of it is the shape of a boy. tall, injured, traumatized, but glowing and levitating above the ground.

he disappears in the blink of an eye.

-

"we're here!"

mark turns around, watching as the five boys hurry closer to him. he holds a finger up in front of his mouth in a gesture for them to be silent, though they already seem to be aware of the fact that they have to be careful with their volume. they don't want to draw too much attention to themselves.

"where is he?" jackson asks in a lowered voice, and mark nods his head in the direction of the bench he's been watching. they're standing rather close, close enough that they would be able to make out the person's face had he not been wearing a hood to cover it, but not close enough that the person can hear them talk (as long as they speak quietly). he's still just sitting on the ground behind the bench, partly hidden by a bush.

"i sent back changbin to tell stray kids what's going on, and jisung went to inform bangtan", mark tells them. "the person, whoever he is, hasn't moved but he looks around sometimes. never in this direction, though. it's like he's waiting or looking for something."

"or someone", bambam mumbles, not meaning for he others to hear. they do.

it's impossible to tell if the figure is yugyeom. there's nothing identifying about the way they look, not a single clue, which makes the group unsure about whether or not they should approach the mysterious person.

"we can't just stand here", jackson speaks up after some time. some of the other members look like they agree, while others are more hesitant.

"guys, i know they saw yugyeom here in the vision, but what if it's a trap? wouldn't he have gone home if it was really him?" jinyoung says. "why would he stay in the park?"

"we won't know that unless we actually do something", jaebum points out, getting a few nods in response. "we have to approach that person. it's the only way for us to know if it's yugyeom or not."

they don't need to discuss it any more than they already have. after exchanging some determined glances, jaebum takes the lead as they all walk toward the bench.

they only have a short distance left when something seems to shift in the air around them, the difference in the atmosphere so obvious that it's almost tangible. jaebum holds out an arm to stop them from walking any further, while both jinyoung and jackson take a defensive stance.

the hooded figure raises his head to look up at them. he grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH SORRY
> 
> sooo, spoiler alert: the next chapter features yugyeom's angel mom, and she's a twice member! it also features yugyeom's dad but i'm kinda torn because i don't want to associate bad guys in my fanfics with people from real life but at the same i want him to be JYP because that would be hilarious…
> 
> the chapter is called "prince of hell" :) also it's about 2500 words hehehhe it's a long one


	48. prince of hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: blood
> 
> this chapter is pretty eventful, so like, prepare yourself…

the hooded figure grins, and even though there are some similarities between him and yugyeom, it's very clearly not yugyeom.

all bambam has time to think is that _it might be yugyeom's_ dad before there's something bright heading towards them, and bambam finds himself being pushed aside. he can't tell by who, but the person pushes him to the ground harshly and he only barely manages to catch himself before faceplanting into the grass.

when he sits up, he sees that jinyoung and jaebum pushed everyone out of the way just in time for a blazing ball of fire sent by the man in front of them to pass without anyone getting hurt. he turns his head toward who he assumes is yugyeom's dad just as the guy gets up from the ground. the sinister grin is still on his face.

"guys." the tone of jaebum's voice is slightly panicked. "that's not a normal demon."

"is it yugyeom's dad?" youngjae asks as mark helps him to his feet, neither of them looking away from the demon in front of them. the question isn't directed at anyone, but jinyoung turns to him as if to answer.

he doesn't have time to reply though, because the demon opens his mouth and interrupts.

"got6." his voice sounds strangely professional and normal considering what he is. "pleasure to finally meet you."

"can't same the same about you", jackson snaps back. jaebum puts a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him to stay calm. angering the demon won't do them any good.

if it comes down to it, bambam has no idea if they can defeat this demon. on one hand, it would be one against six, so the odds are definitely in their favor, but something about the look on jinyoung's face makes him question if that's really the case.

"jackson wang", the demon snarls, and jackson tenses. "your family still hasn't talked to you, not since you abandoned the pack. did you know your niece started fencing recently? i mean, considering they never talk to you, you probably didn't..."

"stop", mark steps in, his voice strong. it's clear that the talk of jackson's family is hitting a bit too close to home, and while they may not have any idea how the man knows these things, they're not surprised that he does. he's a powerful demon, after all. surely he has his ways.

as the attention switches from jackson to mark, the demonic man grins again.

"ah, mark tuan", he says, acting way too happy and way too casual about this whole thing. "or should i say yi eun? no one calls you that, though. not since you blew up your family home and killed that nanny... a shame that your parents disowned you, really, i think you could have turned into a great warlock with the right support..."

it's obvious that he's trying to intimidate them by casually letting it slip how well he's done his research, but from what bambam can tell, the others are just as determined to not show that it's working. if bambam wasn't as close with them as he is, he wouldn't have known it affected them at all.

the demon lets his eyes drift over the group, his expression unwavering until his gaze lands on bambam and he raises his eyebrows.

"i know your father", he speaks slowly, as if trying to make sure that they all catch every single word. "and i know your siblings too. baby, beer, bank... they're decent demons. nowhere near my level, though."

bambam tries to stay completely still under his gaze. jaebum and jinyoung still haven't made any move to show how they're gonna get out of this, but as he waits for something to happen, he tries his best to do like hyungs and not let the man get to him.

the older demon inspects him. in all honesty, bambam hadn't even known he has any siblings, doesn't know anything about his birth family, but he's not interested. they're demons, and supposedly all grew up in hell, while bambam's grown up on earth with the kindest family he can imagine. they come from two different worlds.

this demon seems to think he's interested, however, as he continues with a hum.

"you could probably become powerful with the right training. but again, your mindset is all wrong... i assume these people have you brainwashed by now. they've put you on the wrong path, raised you as human-like as possible. it's not fit for a demon to live that way. they've done with you just like my wife did with _him_."

bambam can't tell what he's trying to achieve by saying this, but at the last sentence, he flinches. was that... did the man just reference yugyeom? that has to be it, right? yugyeom was basically raised like a human, all thanks to his mom who kept him hidden from this dumb dude.

before the man can continue, jinyoung takes a step forward, using his vampiric speed so that jaebum doesn't get a chance to hold him back. he stares defiantly up at the demon in front of them, no sign of fear in his expression.

"you should leave." there's ice in his voice, a coldness bambam has never heard from his hyung before this moment. "you have a kingdom to get back to, right?"

a kingdom? wait. could this demon, yugyeom's dad, be some sort of prince of hell?

understanding dawns on the other members' faces, and bambam assumes that his guess is right. yugyeom's dad is royalty in hell, one of the rulers down there.

that's… cool?

bambam doesn't notice a change, but next to him, youngjae suddenly sprints forward, jumping in front of jinyoung. the vampire gets distracted by the faery boy and doesn't notice the beam of light that shoots out from the demon before them, aimed straight at him... except, instead of hitting jinyoung, it hits youngjae.

jinyoung is kneeling down before the boy even hits the ground.

bambam can't recall ever hearing mark scream. the warlock rarely raises his voice, even though it's happened several times before, but he's never heard him scream.

the scream he lets out now is filled with pure agony, the sound accompanied by glowing hands. bambam's brain is still catching up with what's going on when jackson pulls him aside just in time for mark to release his powers, and a hot pulse goes out through the air from where he's standing. his eyes are glowing.

bambam shudders as the hot air passes through him, but it soon becomes clear that most of the heat is aimed forward, toward the demon, whose eyes are still on jinyoung and youngjae on the ground. he's unprepared for the attack.

the man stumbles and falls back, hood going back up to cover his face. bambam doesn't know what happens to him after that, but has no time to care as he rushes forward toward his best friend, his brother.

jinyoung has a hand under youngjae's head, holding it up. that's the first thing bambam notices.

the second sight almost makes him throw up. dark blood pools in the center of youngjae's sweatshirt, red and disgusting and absolutely horrifying. the faery has his eyes closed, but he's still breathing, though it sounds more like he's attempting to do it underwater.

at some point, mark has also run up to youngjae, and he now sits with both hands over the open wound on youngjae's body. he's mumbling quietly to himself, but based on the light that radiates from his hands, it must be spells. healing spells.

bambam is staring down at youngjae's pale face when he sees a blinding light out the corner of his eye. he turns his head up, prepared to defend them with whatever ounce of power he can muster at the moment, but stops upon realizing that it's not yugyeom's dad this time.

inside the blinding light is the shape of a boy, and next to him is a woman.

bambam shields his eyes.

-

yugyeom's only been inside the bright light for half a second when he feels more than sees as another being draws closer, and then there's a hand holding his own. he doesn't speak, doesn't even turn his head, but still knows exactly who it is. yugyeom smiles.

he imagines the park inside his mind, and not even a moment later, there's grass spreading out underneath him, and just a bit further in front is a cluster of boys gathered on the ground. yugyeom doesn't have time to think about what they're doing before he's landing softly, still holding his mother's hand.

they look up as he lands. all of them except mark, who has his back turned to him, and youngjae, who's... oh shit.

"youngjae!" yugyeom exclaims, letting go of his mother's hand to rush forward. he practically falls to his knees as his bad ankle seems to give up on carrying him any longer, but at least he gets to them before that. he's here with them. finally. and if he's lucky, this is the last time he'll have to reunite with them.

it's clear that the others want to talk to him, make sure he's okay, but he can't give them his attention right now. not with the blood that's slowly seeping through youngjae's shirt, leaving him looking paler than the vampire among them.

mark isn't mumbling anymore, but his hands are still glowing and hovering above youngjae's chest as he tries to fix what's wrong.

yugyeom sees it immediately: the injury is fatal. it was inflicted by a demonic power, a strong one, and considering that's what caused the wound, yugyeom can tell that mark won't be able to heal it. his healing spell can't overpower his dad's dark magic.

there is one way to do it, though.

"move aside, i'm gonna try to save him", yugyeom speaks, and is surprised by how steady his own voice sounds. mark glances up at him in hesitance, but after seeing the expression on yugyeom's face, his eyes soften and he nods. he trust him. even after everything that's happened, he trusts yugyeom enough to move aside and give him space to do whatever he needs to do. it makes yugyeom's insides warm.

he can't focus on that right now. instead, he rubs his hands against each other, feeling the warmth and hearing the trickle of electricity before holding them out over youngjae, right where mark's hands were a few moments earlier.

mark dutifully watches as yugyeom works, as does jinyoung. he kind of has to, considering he's made himself stuck under youngjae, holding the boy's head up while also having half the faery on his lap.

bambam is staring at yugyeom. the light from his hands shine on his face in a way that pronounces his way too prominent cheekbones. his skin is more dull than when he left, and bambam can see bruises on his collarbones, disappearing underneath the fabric of his shirt. he doesn't even want to imagine what shape the rest of the nephilim's body is in.

jaebum and jackson have both stood up again and are currently looking at the couple standing behind the backs of mark and yugyeom.

the demon is back on his feet, but his attention isn't on them anymore. no, he's occupied with the woman that arrived with yugyeom.

her whole appearance has an ethereal glow to it, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out why that is: she's an angel. considering the fact that she arrived with yugyeom, the two boys can guess who she is, more than just a random angel. she's his mother.

"jinyoung", her voice is surprisingly soft, considering that she's speaking to a demon. "you have to let him go."

though the demon seems completely entranced by her presence, her words have another effect on him.

"no." his tone isn't as heated as it was previously. "no, i can't just..."

"let him go, jinyoung-ah", she whispers, and the man closes his eyes with a pained expression. "you have to let him go."

"he... he can't, i can't just..."

the angel places a hand over his face as he trails off, and the man lets out a small breath, lifting his own hand to put it over hers. it's a strange sight. he's dressed from head to toe in black, while the woman is wearing a white dress, plus the fact that she seems to be quite literally glowing. they're opposites in every way.

"you won't come for him again", the woman whispers, but there's an added intensity behind these words. jaebum and jackson don't get any time to ponder that, because as soon as she speaks, the light around her is back, this time enveloping the man as well.

the two boys have to turn their eyes away to avoid going blind, and when they turn back, the couple is gone. they both blink a few times in shock. then, all the events of today come rushing back, and they hurriedly turn to the group sitting right by their feet on the ground.

yugyeom is panting, hands held over youngjae's body, but the boy still has his eyes closed. at least there doesn't seem to be any more blood coming out of the wound, but he also doesn't seem to be waking up.

jinyoung puts his free hand over youngjae's cheek, the expression on his face tense as he speaks up.

"he's not breathing", jinyoung says. "i can't hear his heartbeat anymore."

sometimes his enhanced hearing is annoying, but in moments like this, it's the only way to know if things are working as they should.

before any of them have time to panic over that, yugyeom says in between two breaths,

"i know, i'm working on it."

he closes his eyes in concentration, and they all simultaneously hold their breath. the silence between them is almost painful, as is the anticipation as they wait for their brother to wake up.

jackson is fully prepared to start bawling when they suddenly hear a low gasp. in all honesty, he's not sure if he imagined it, it was so quiet. jinyoung perks up.

"did you hear it?"

his question is directed at jackson, the only other one with enhanced hearing (though it's not as enhanced as the vampire's) and the werewolf nods. jaebum looks between them.

"what did you hear?"

jinyoung looks down at youngjae's face again.

"he gasped... his heartbeat, i can hear it again. i can hear his breathing."

they all let out the air they were collectively holding just as yugyeom slumps back, his own breathing heavy. his eyes are still scrunched closed.

"yugyeom?" bambam asks. "are you okay?"

he wants more than anything to reach out and hold the boy, hold his boyfriend, make sure that he's really here and that he's not going anywhere, but he also doesn't want to overwhelm yugyeom. healing youngjae has probably made him exhausted, and he wasn't in the best shape before that, either.

the angelic boy opens his eyes to look at bambam, and the older isn't sure if he imagines the smile on his face. he can't possibly smile in a situation like this, could he?

"i'm fine. i promised you i wouldn't give up, didn't i?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAH


	49. eternal

after hugging yugyeom for what feels like three hours, mark stands up and teleports both him and youngjae back to the house, but not before asking if yugyeom is absolutely sure that he doesn't want to come with them. the maknae simply shakes his head no. he's still waiting for someone else to get here.

once mark and youngjae are gone, the others all turn to look at yugyeom, trying to ignore the trails of blood on the grass between them.

"yugyeom..." jinyoung begins, but he doesn't seem to know what to say. the younger boy gives him a smile.

"hyung", he replies in the same tone of voice before going back to being serious. "i know you all wanna ask if i'm okay, and i promise i'll explain that later, because no, i'm not okay, but i think i will be. i'll tell you everything about what happened, but not right now."

"was that your mom?" jackson decides to ask, and at this, yugyeom perks up.

"yeah! she came to me when i was teleporting here. i still haven't talked to her, though... that's why i'm waiting for her to come back."

jaebum isn't sure if he wants to ask what he's about to ask, but still does it, because he has to know.

"are... are you sure she's gonna come back, yugyeom-ah? she left with your dad, and i've heard he can be pretty horrible..."

luckily, yugyeom's already thought of this, and the question doesn't bother him the way jaebum was worried it might. instead, the boy tilts his head back to look at the sky.

"yeah", he speaks softly. "i mean, i'm sure of it. she's basically immortal."

they don't have time for any more questions before an annoyingly familiar bright light returns in the same spot it was some minutes ago, when yugyeom's mom left with his demon dad. this time, they're all prepared, and keep their heads turned away for the seconds it take for the light to disappear. once it does, they all turn back to face the new arrival.

yugyeom's mother looks just as heavenly as she did the first time. her face is filled with worry, however, as her eyes dart over their faces to find her son. once she does, she hurries forward, scoffing slightly as she sees that he's okay. or, as okay as you can expect him to be after everything that went down.

"i'm not immortal, i'm eternal", she somehow knows exactly what yugyeom said just before she got here. maybe they would be surprised by that if it wasn't such a normal thing, given their daily encounters with the supernatural.

yugyeom holds his hands out for her, too weak to stand up right now, and his mother crouches in front of him.

the other four boys watch as yugyeom and his mother hug. they're mumbling something to each other, but the two non-enhanced boys can't hear, and jackson puts all of his focus on listening to the leaves move in the breeze. jinyoung's hearing is good enough that he'll hear everything they say even without trying to, but he simply smiles down at the ground.

when they pull apart, yugyeom's mother turns to them with a smile almost as blinding as her teleportation magic.

"i owe you boys so much", she begins, but then she seems to realize something. "oh, hang on! i haven't even introduced myself properly. my name is jihyo, and i'm yugyeom's mother, as you may know. it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

the contrast between her saying that, and yugyeom's father saying the same thing, is obvious. she genuinely means what she says. the members wonder briefly how someone like her could ever end up with someone like him, but they don't dwell on it.

"it's a pleasure to meet you, as well", jinyoung says. "and you don't really owe us anything. we're with yugyeom because he means a lot to us. i hope you know that."

jihyo smiles.

"i do know that, and i'm eternally grateful for it. you've been a better family to him than his own parents could ever be…"

yugyeom looks sad at this, and after a quick look at the maknae, jaebum speaks up.

"no, no, i'm sure you would have been a great mother if-"

"if i had actually been there", jihyo finishes for him, though there's no malice in her voice, only a soft sadness. "yeah, i know. i wish i could be, but i can't. i can't spend more time on earth than i already do, and i'm pretty sure gyeom wouldn't wanna live in heaven."

yugyeom gives a small shake of his head at this.

"don't worry, we'll look after him", jackson says.

jihyo smiles.

"i don't doubt it."

then, she lifts her hands, and the park they're in is suddenly exchanged for a white light. when they blink their eyes open again, they're sitting and standing inside the living room of their house. there's no sight of jihyo, but yugyeom has his hand closed and a small smile on his face.

for the first time in a long while, they allow themselves to believe that everything will be okay.

-

**junglekook -> Gyeom [private chat]**

7:58 am

**junglekook**: why  
**junglekook**: the FUCK  
**junglekook**: did you not  
**junglekook**: TEXT me  
**junglekook**: the SECOND  
**junglekook**: you got BACK  
**junglekook**: ???

**Gyeom**: I'M SORRY

**junglekook**: YUGYEOM IT'S BEEN A DAY!

**Gyeom**: but you knew i was back! jisung told you that got6 had found someone in the park!

**junglekook**: yeah, s o m e o n e  
**junglekook**: BITCH I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND  
**junglekook**: (supposedly)  
**junglekook**: BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY,  
**junglekook**: I AM YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL!!!  
**junglekook**: you can't just NOT tell your guardian angel that your life has been saved!

**Gyeom**: i'm sorry! i'm telling you now though!

**junglekook**: yeah and i'm happy you're okay  
**junglekook**: you shouldn't have left me in the first place though :(

**Gyeom**: not this again

**junglekook**: ahahha sorry, i won't go there  
**junglekook**: but i'm your guardian angel! i'm meant to protect you and i've been doing a shit job at it :((

**Gyeom**: no, you have NOT been doing a shit job  
**Gyeom**: jeon jungkook, you Do Not get to say that because it is Wrong

**junglekook**: you got kidnapped  
**junglekook**: twice  
**junglekook**: your dad tortured you  
**junglekook**: i haven't been acting like a proper guardian angel for you and i'm sorry

**Gyeom**: jungkook, i'm serious, you don't have to be sorry  
**Gyeom**: i'm the one who asked you to keep your distance when i left america

**junglekook**: that doesn't take away from the fact that i'm supposed to protect you!

**Gyeom:** yeah, and guess what?  
**Gyeom**: you've helped me with so many protective spells over the years  
**Gyeom**: you always ask yoongi hyung and namjoon hyung to check on me  
**Gyeom**: and when i got kidnapped the first time, you were already in korea because you teleported here as soon as i saw the ginger cat

**junglekook**: yeah i guess

**Gyeom**: the second time i got kidnapped, you and bangtan temporarily moved to korea  
**Gyeom**: like, you literally got your own house here

**junglekook**: and guess what  
**junglekook**: We're Staying, Bitch

**Gyeom**: wait you're not going back to america?

**junglekook**: no fuckin way  
**junglekook**: not after everything that's happened

**Gyeom**: omg!!!  
**Gyeom**: but for real  
**Gyeom**: you've been a great guardian angel kookie  
**Gyeom**: even though you weren't exactly assigned the easiest person to protect

**junglekook**: yeah i literally got the dumbest bitch of them all

**Gyeom**: lmao i was talking about the threat of my my sperm donor finding me

**junglekook**: oh yeah that too  
**junglekook**: i'm so glad your mom got him banned from earth

**Gyeom**: me too

**junglekook**: now you don't have to worry about him anymore  
**junglekook**: wait a sec  
**junglekook**: hOLY SHIT

**Gyeom**: what??

**junglekook**: you've been running from him since you were thirteen years old!  
**junglekook**: you've never experienced freedom before  
**junglekook**: have you realized that you'll never have to move again?  
**junglekook**: not unless you wanna

**Gyeom**: haven't thought about that  
**Gyeom**: just gonna enjoy my life like a normal person, i guess..  
**Gyeom**: there's this showcase in two weeks that i'm performing at!

**junglekook**: ooh can i come?

**Gyeom**: of course!  
**Gyeom**: omg you just made me excited to live my life

**junglekook**: lol that's great  
**junglekook**: i'm happy you're okay, gyeom

**Gyeom**: thanks <3  
**Gyeom**: so am i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhaha jungkook's identity is revealed at last!
> 
> also it's a minor detail but yugyeom's mom always calls him gyeom and that's why his screen name is gyeom in the text parts of this fic... ^.^


	50. closure

**stray lids [7]**

3:40 pm

**Gyeom** added **squirrel, Lixie, Seungmin** to stray lids

**Gyeom**: you left this chat last time so i'm adding you back now!

**Bang Chan**: yugyeom! how are you?  
**Bang Chan**: changbin told us a bit about what happened in the park  
**Bang Chan**: but that was two days ago

**Gyeom**: i know, i've been resting since then

**Lixie**: that's good! are you feeling better now?

**Gyeom**: yeah i am, thanks felix ^.^  
**Gyeom**: but considering you kinda got involved in this mess i feel like i owe u some sort of closure

**squirrel**: don't worry about it, you don't have to explain anything  
**squirrel**: we helped because we care

**Seungmin**: yeah, you don't owe us anything

**Gyeom**: that's very nice but i still wanna thank you  
**Gyeom**: especially changbin, jisung and seungmin for helping mark look for me

**changbin**: we're just glad you're okay now

**squirrel**: yeah  
**squirrel**: are you still in danger from your dad?

**Seungmin**: no he's not

**Gyeom**: no i'm not  
**Gyeom**: oh  
**Gyeom**: oh right, you're an oracle

**Lixie**: lmao

**Gyeom**: but thank you so much, all of you

**Bang Chan**: since it seems you won't listen when we say it's no problem: you're welcome

**Gyeom**: that's literally all i wanted  
**Gyeom**: but i guess i'll see you at the school's showcase?

**hyunjin**: yeah! chan hyung, changbin hyung and jisungie are performing

**Gyeom**: omg i didn't know that

**Bang Chan**: you're performing too, right?

**Gyeom**: yup

**Bang Chan**: then we'll see you there!  
**Bang Chan**: have a good day gyeom

**Gyeom**: thanks, you too!

**ateez [9]**

3:55 pm

**Gyeom**: hey guys i'm here to give you closure

**HongJoong**: yugyeom hyung, are you okay?  
**HongJoong**: we haven't heard anything since mark texted us and said they found you in the park

**Gyeom**: yeah i'm okay now  
**Gyeom**: my dad isn't going to be a problem anymore

**san**: are you sure?

**Gyeom**: definitely  
**Gyeom**: my mom made sure of it

**wooyoung**: sooo  
**wooyoung**: what are you gonna do now?

**Gyeom**: what do u mean

**wooyoung**: with your life i mean

**HongJoong**: you left our group because of the threat from your dad  
**HongJoong**: i get that maybe you can't come back to us, but have you thought about...  
**HongJoong**: well, life i guess?

**Gyeom**: i mean i'm gonna finish high school here  
**Gyeom**: and i'm moving in with got6 as soon as i feel well enough to teleport all my stuff from my apartment to their house

**san**: i'm so happy you found a coven to stay with for real

**Gyeom**: yeah so am i :)

**Yeosang**: are you gonna keep dancing?

**Gyeom**: in school? for sure  
**Gyeom**: other than that i'm not sure

**HongJoong**: wait, doesn't your jinyoung hyung work as a choreographer?

**Gyeom**: yeah,..

**HongJoong**: :)

**Yeosang**: whatever you decide, i hope you can finally live your life now that you're not constantly in danger  
**Yeosang**: become the person you were meant to be or whatever

**wooyoung**: "or whatever" wow you're so sappy

**Yeosang**: and you're not?

**HongJoong**: wooyoung, stop picking fights with yeosang  
**HongJoong**: yeosang, stop retaliating

**Gyeom**: wow  
**Gyeom**: you guys are just like i remember

**seonghwa**: yeah, but is that a good thing

**Gyeom**: ok sorry i gotta go now  
**Gyeom**: i have one last thing to do before i can forget about my dad forever

**HongJoong**: good luck yugyeom hyung!

**Gyeom**: thanks ^.^

**bangtan + traitor maknae [8]**

4:12 pm

**Gyeom**: so i heard a rumour that you guys just moved to korea

**KingSeokJin**: that is true

**taetae**: yUEGYEOM ARE U OK????  
**taetae**: YUO ALMSOT DIED

**Gyeom**: yeah, i am now  
**Gyeom**: my dad is gone for good so i won't have to worry about all of that anymore

**Namjoon**: that's wonderful!

**yoongi**: you've been running your whole life  
**yoongi**: it must feel so good to finally be able to stop

**Gyeom**: yeah it really does

**KingSeokJin**: i'm surprised jungkook isn't here yet  
**KingSeokJin**: he's been worrying non stop for two days

**Gyeom**: ih i texted him yesterday

**junglekook**: bold of you to assume i haven't been watching this chat for the past two days  
**junglekook**: watching, waiting...

**KingSeokJin**: no need to be dramatic

**taetae**: says you

**Gyeom**: i mean, you talked to me yesterday kookie  
**Gyeom**: and all of you already know what's been going on with me so i don't see what you would be waiting for

**junglekook**: actually,.. idk

**Namjoon**: you're resting right now yugyeom, right?

**Gyeom**: well jaebum hyung and jinyoung hyung aren't giving me much of a choice...

**Namjoon**: good  
**Namjoon**: they're right, listen to them

**Gyeom**: hmpfh

**taetae**: YGUEYOM WERE COMING TO YOUR SHOWCASE

**junglekook**: do you not know how to turn off caps

**taetae**: yeah i do but i got excited  
**taetae**: you're gonna dance at the showcase, right?

**Gyeom**: yeah  
**Gyeom**: why is everyone talking to me about the showcase tho

**junglekook**: that's what normal people talk about when they're not preoccupied with their father trying to kill them

**Gyeom**: lmao

**yoongi**: now that we don't have to worry about you dying, we can care more about the normal parts of your life

**Gyeom**: that's actually exciting  
**Gyeom**: i'm happy!!!

**Namjoon**: great!

**taetae**: i'm looking forward to seeing you at the showcase

**KingSeokJin**: so am i

**Gyeom**: thank you guys!  
**Gyeom**: talk to you later :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhah i haven't started the next chapter yet and i'm lowkey stressed abt when i'll have time to do that bc of school and me making more plans with friends in one week than i have in the past year... lol
> 
> but i think next chapter could be up before sunday? sunday at the latest :))
> 
> also this is getting close to the end iiiiih


	51. hugs n kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello people! as you can see, there are only two chapters left after this :o  
i'll probably post both those chapters this thursday, and then this fic is done… aaaaaah
> 
> now i'm gonna go through this whole fic and delete the part of my author's notes where i say "next chapter on _" for no reason other than that it annoys me :))

**Gyeom -> bambam [private chat]**

3:20 pm

**Gyeom**: hello bammie! ^.^  
**Gyeom**: i changed my mind

**bambam**: hey gyeom! <3  
**bambam**: what?  
**bambam**: wait ...  
**bambam**: you don't wanna live with us anymore?

**Gyeom**: no no that's not what i meant!

**bambam**: oh okay ???

**Gyeom**: but jaebum hyung was talking about me having my own room and i don't want that

**bambam**: aah i see  
**bambam**: that's fine you can share with me :))

**Gyeom**: you sure?

**bambam**: uh, duh  
**bambam**: by the way i know you have nightmares and it's fine

**Gyeom**: but i don't wanna bother you

**bambam**: ??? that's literally impossible, you could never bother me  
**bambam**: i just wanna be a good boyfriend and be there for you and if we share a room then we can cuddle if you have nightmares!

**Gyeom**: omg that's so sweet

**bambam**: yeah i know, don't tell anyone

**Gyeom**: okay i'll keep your secret  
**Gyeom**: i won't tell anyone that you're secretly a sap :p

**bambam**: thanks!  
**bambam**: but all jokes aside, i really wanna share a room with you and you could never be a problem to me, or to any of the others  
**bambam**: we love you <3

**Gyeom**: and i love you too  
**Gyeom**: thank you <3  
**Gyeom**: for everything

**bambam**: aah i'm not equipped to deal with these Emotions  
**bambam**: please come to my room so i can hug you!  
**bambam**: or, i mean OUR room

**Gyeom**: okay i'm teleporting from the living room now!

**bambam**: yess!

**Gyeom**: spare hugs n kisses please !

**bambam**: of course!

**Gyeom**: <3

**bambam**: <3

**hey there demons [7]**

7:12 pm

**Jinyoung**: when i said "you're well enough to go outside", i meant like, to the park or something  
**Jinyoung**: not the other side of the freaking planet

**jacks**: wait what

**Jinyoung**: you know how yugyeom and youngjae have been resting for the past few days?

**Mark**: yea?

**Jinyoung**: today i told them it could be good to get some fresh air, go outside for a bit  
**Jinyoung**: and guess what they did?

**JB**: did they go to the other side of the freaking planet?

**Jinyoung**: yES !!!  
**Jinyoung**: yugyeom teleported them to ITALY

**Youngjae**: we literally just went to get ice cream hyung

**Gyeom**: yeah, i don't see the problem here

**Jinyoung**: sigh

**bambam**: wait,..  
**bambam**: you two went to italy just for ice cream ???

**Youngjae**: yes

**bambam**: and you didn't invite me?

**Gyeom**: sorry bammie! i thought you were dancing with jaebum hyung!

**bambam**: yeah you're right lol  
**bambam**: but i'll come with you next time!

**Jinyoung**: nO

**JB**: hmprh  
**JB**: okay kids you shouldn't have gone to italy

**Youngjae**: ...

**Mark**: jaebum stepping up as your dad? it's more likely than you think

**JB**: you shouldn't be using your powers while you're resting, you know?

**Jinyoung**: that, and also the fact that you tELEPORTED ACROSS THE WORLD  
**Jinyoung**: "we're going out" usually doesn't mean that you're leaving the country

**Youngjae**: but we came back though?

**Gyeom**: yeah exactly  
**Gyeom**: why can't we get ice cream? :(

**JB**: you can! in a few days

**Jinyoung**: noO  
**Jinyoung**: you can't just randomly teleport to italy

**Gyeom**: but i can though ??

**Jinyoung**: ...  
**Jinyoung**: i've never had this problem with any of my other kids, what do i do

**Mark**: just let him

**Jinyoung**: ok

**Gyeom**: yay!  
**Gyeom**: who wants authentic italian pasta?

**jacks**: ME!

**bambam**: yas!

**Youngjae**: good cause we bought a lot of it

**JB**: i guess this is what our life is now

**Jinyoung**: ...guess so

**bambam**: you can't be mad about it  
**bambam**: i lvoe pasta!

**jacks**: lvoe

**Mark**: lvoe

**bambam**: sTOP, hAJIMA!!!

**Jinyoung**: ok everyone come to the kitchen we're making dinner!  
**Jinyoung**: and no one is jumping out a window this time

**JB**: bambam i saw that

**bambam**: ...

**Mark**: did he jump out the window?

**JB**: he did, yes

**Mark**: lmao

**Jinyoung**: sometimes i wonder what it's like to raise kids that actually have braincells

**bambam**: guess you'll never know!

**Gyeom -> Youngjae [private chat]**

7:25 pm

**Gyeom**: hey how bout we bail on making dinner and fill the bathtub with glitter instead

**Youngjae**: GENIUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay youngjae is back! yugyeom isn't avoiding his powers anymore! wooh
> 
> see u on thursday! (*jackson voice* urin jigeum thursdaAaAaY)


	52. wait are they kiSSING???

**junglekook -> Gyeom [private chat]**

1:58 pm

**junglekook**: good luck at the showcase!  
**junglekook**: me and the rest of bangtan are sitting right behind your coven members in the front!

**Gyeom:** thank you!

**junglekook**: tell jaebum hyung and bambam good luck as well

**Gyeom**: i will!

**hey there demons [7]**

1:59 pm

**Jinyoung**: good luck with your dancing, i'm sure all of you will do well!

**Mark**: luck

**Youngjae**: wooo fighting!

**jacks**: do well!

**Gyeom**: thank you guys :D  
**Gyeom**: jaebum hyung and bambam also say thank you but they don't have their phones rn

*

*

2:30 pm

**jacks**: wOW that was such a good performance!  
**jacks**: the talent really jumped out!

**Jinyoung**: ...look at the stage

**Mark**: but it's dark?

**Jinyoung**: yeah but look at yugyeom and bambam in the back

**jacks**: wait...  
**jacks**: are they kiSSING???

**Youngjae**: are they? i can't see

**Mark**: well, jinyoung has his enhanced vision sooo

**Jinyoung**: sadly

**jacks**: are they rEAlly kissing?  
**jacks**: hang on everyone is getting off the stage now

**Jinyoung**: they were kissing until everyone started running off

**Mark**: oof young love

**jacks**: as if you and youngjae weren't kissing right before the showcase started

**Mark**: irrelevant

**Youngjae**: :( ?

**Mark**: no not you, i'm saying his point is irrelevant

**Youngjae**: :)

**jacks**: i can't wait for them to get to their phones so they can explain this rUDE behavior  
**jacks**: and also so we can compliment them  
**jacks**: but mostly to explain this rude behavior

**Mark**: i have a rad suggestion

**jacks**: ??

**Mark**: we could go find them backstage and tell them in person

**Jinyoung**: wow, what an idea  
**Jinyoung**: entirely revolutionary, never been done before, completely took me by surprise

**Youngjae**: ok let's go find them

**junglekook -> Gyeom [private chat]**

2:36 pm

**junglekook**: omg you were great! that was such a cool choreography!

**Gyeom**: THank YOU :D  
**Gyeom**: where are you guys?

**junglekook**: there were a lot of people so we're waiting outside  
**junglekook**: are you with got7?

**Gyeom**: yup

**junglekook**: okay come find us so we can hug you!

**Gyeom:** okay we just gotta get our stuff!

**junglekook**: also i know you kissed bambam on stage

**Gyeom**: omg  
**Gyeom**: but it was after the lights went out!

**junglekook**: yeah i know lol

**Gyeom**: smh, there's no privacy in this place

**junglekook**: you were literally on a stage gyoemie

**Gyeom**: shh, irrelevant

**junglekook**: lmao  
**junglekook**: just come find us

**Gyeom**: omw!

**hey there demons [7]**

7:03 pm

**Gyeom**: hey how bout chinese for dinner

**jacks:** if you're about to suggest we teleport to china for dinner...  
**jacks**: actually i'd be down to do that

**Gyeom**: great!

**Mark**: do you teleport a lot?  
**Mark**: i mean i can teleport too, but i don't usually leave the country

**Gyeom**: oh i always wanted to do it more but it was dangerous bc of my dad

**bambam**: cool let's go to dinner!

**Jinyoung**: mark i can literally hear you putting knives in the wall

**JB**: wtf

**Mark**: i've been practicing making potions  
**Mark**: that requires knives

**Jinyoung**: not in the WALL!

**Mark**: but why not? they're much easier to find there! besides i'm gonna use them soon again anyway

**Jinyoung**: okay let's just go to china

**Mark**: bye guys i'm taking youngjae and jackson, we're leaving now

**jacks**: oof  
**jacks**: guess the rest of you just have to find the maknae

**Gyeom**: i'm on the roof!

**JB**: what the fuck

**bambam**: don't worry guys he's with me!

**Jinyoung**: that does nothing to stop me from worrying  
**Jinyoung**: if anything, that only increases it

**Youngjae**: i'm there as well!  
**Youngjae**: or not anymore cause mark hyung took me away from there

**Jinyoung**: do i even wanna know

**bambam**: we were making fruit salad

**JB**: What The Fuck

**Mark**: on the roof?

**Jinyoung**: can we please just go to dinner now

**Gyeom**: ok everyone get ready i'll teleport super fast!

**Mark**: yeah that's how teleportation works

**Youngjae**: no, i think i know what yugyeom means

**Gyeom**: if anyone throws up on me i'm leaving you in antarctica!  
**Gyeom**: i'm gonna teleport with bambam to the kitchen, grab jinyoung, then teleport to the living room and get jaebum hyung and then go to china

**Youngjae**: it feels super fast

**jacks**: ooh so it's like teleporting several times in a row  
**jacks**: have fun with that guys

**Mark**: gyeom i just texted you where we are so you can find us  
**Mark**: cause you know, china is pretty big

**Gyeom**: we'll be there in a minute!

**JB**: be careful child

**Gyeom**: oh it's not me you have to worry about

**Mark**: yeah... good luck jinyoung and jaebum  
**Mark**: not bambam cause he's done the super fast teleportation thing before

**bambam**: yay! super fun!

**Jinyoung**: ...  
**Jinyoung**: i will regret this but let's go :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter will be up whenever i finish it (which will probably be soon so yeah)  
i've written half the chapter and the last lines of it but not everything in the middle :)


	53. hey there demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last.

two months later...

-

-

**hey there demons [7]**

2:50 pm

**Gyeom**: i'm so thankful that i've found a coven with people i care about a lot, and that they all care about me a lot as well :p

**Youngjae**: aww <3

**jacks**: oof that was sweet but why are you phrasing it as if it's thanksgiving? lmao  
**jacks**: we're in, like the opposite part of the year

**Gyeom**: because i just realized how thankful i am that i met you guys! and you need to know it

**Jinyoung**: i'm very thankful for meeting you too gyeom

**Mark**: so am i

**Gyeom**: aww thank you so much guys <3  
**Gyeom**: also i need money for a new backpack cause i lost mine

**Jinyoung**: ...

**JB**: again???

**Gyeom**: yes

**jacks**: oh so you were just buttering us up to ask for money  
**jacks**: wOw, ok

**Gyeom**: no i really do care about you and i'm really grateful for meeting everyone here!  
**Gyeom**: honestly if i hadn't met you i think i'd still be stuck in hell with my evil sperm donor...  
**Gyeom**: probably forever...

**JB**: ok i'll buy you a backpack

**Gyeom**: yay! thanks dad :D  
**Gyeom**: also jinyoung hyung can expect a call from my teacher sometime later today

**Mark**: …do i even wanna know

**Jinyoung**: and why is that, yugyeom?

**Gyeom**: i said something inappropriate  
**Gyeom**: but in my defense, i didn't know that she was standing behind me!

**jacks**: what did you say??

**Gyeom**: …  
**Gyeom**: "we are going to the candy shop to deepthroat some dildo lollipops"

**Youngjae**: HAHAHAHAHA

**jacks**: LMAO

**bambam**: one day i will marry him

**Mark**: first of all, wtf  
**Mark**: second of all, lol

**Jinyoung**: …someone save me from these children  
**Jinyoung**: i never should have adopted any of them

**bambam**: aww don't lie, you love us!

**Jinyoung**: sadly, you're right, i do  
**Jinyoung**: but if i wasn't so emotionally attached i would probably get rid of you all

**Youngjae**: even me? :o

**Jinyoung**: even you.

**jacks**: *insert the surprised pikachu meme*

**JB**: did you know that meme is over a year old

**jacks**: …i did not…  
**jacks**: wait when did time pass  
**jacks**: what is this  
**jacks**: when are we  
**jacks**: who are we

**Gyeom**: WHY are we

**jacks**: Yes! Exactly!

**Jinyoung**: i think that's the first time you've capitalized in your entire life

**JB**: sounds plausible  
**JB**: but whatever i'm going to buy a backpack  
**JB**: gyeom, you coming?

**Gyeom**: yes i'm omw!

**JB**: if everyone could just try not to die while i'm gone then that would be greatly appreciated

**Jinyoung**: bold of you to assume i'm not already dead

**Youngjae**: rip in peace  
**Youngjae**: aka rest in peace in peace

**Jinyoung**: sorry but I Will Not rest in peace, and you can only blame yourselves for that  
**Jinyoung**: there's no peace in my life when you guys are around

**bambam**: and that's all we could ever want for you

**Youngjae**: amen

**Mark**: …what

**JB**: okay bye we're leaving now

**jacks**: wAIT  
**jacks**: bambam said he's going to marry yugyeom!  
**jacks**: that was like five minutes ago but still! it took me five minutes to realize what he said!

**Jinyoung**: ok we're leaving now bye

**jacks**: okay i guess i'm being ignored  
**jacks**: smh, the mistreatment

**Gyeom**: bye hyungs :p

-

-

2:44 am

**bambam**: hey there demons, do you remember that time i asked for attention and somehow ended up in the middle of a family drama and then some of us almost died?

**Mark**: no.

**bambam**: ok


End file.
